Der Weg eines Warlock
by rainman70
Summary: Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Übersetzung der Story "The way of a Warlock" von Heiko2003.
1. Verluste und Fremde

**Der Weg eines Warlock   
**

Übersetzung von Rainman70

Disclaimer: Alle Personen und alle Schauplätze gehören JKR. Die Story ist auch nicht von mir, sondern von Heiko2003, der mir freundlicherweise gestattet hat seine Story zu übersetzen.

Ebenfalls möchte ich dem Autor dafür danken, dass er die Übersetzung betagelesen hat und mir mit einigen Tipps zur Seite gestanden hat.

**Kapitel 1: Überwinden des Verlustes und treffen mit Fremden**

Es war der 30 Juni 1996 als ein Teenager mit rabenschwarzem Haar in die Londoner Kneipe „Zum schwarzen Hund"eintrat.

Es war eine gewöhnliche Muggelkneipe aber sie erinnerte den Teenager an seinen Paten Sirius Black, dessen Animagus-Form ein großer schwarzer Hund war.

Er fühlte sich schuldig für den Tod von ihm, weil er von seinem Erzfeind Voldemort in eine Falle gelockt wurde. Sirius Black war seinem Patenkind mit einigen anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens gefolgt und hatte gegen die Todesesser gekämpft um ihn zu retten. Sirius Black ist an diesem verdammten Tag gestorben. Er fiel durch einen Schleier des Todes in der Abteilung für Mysterien. Harry hatte akzeptiert das nicht die ganze Schuld bei ihm allein lag. Andere wie z.B. Dumbledore der alte Puppenspieler und Snape der Potter hassende Tränkemeister und zuletzt Kreacher die schmutzige Entschuldigung eines Hauselfen waren ebenso schuldig wie Harry. Der Fakt blieb allerdings, dass er zumindest teilweise Schuld hatte. Die Kenntnis der ganzen Prophezeiung und die Wunden, die sich seine Freunde im Ministerium zugezogen hatten, nagten ebenfalls an seinem Gewissen. In der Nacht erwachte er schwitzend und keuchend von seinen Albträumen. Es waren keine Albträume die Ihm von Voldemort gesendet wurden, es waren Albträume die von seinem eigenen Unterbewusstsein kamen und ihm einen großen Schlafmangel bescherten.

Um seine Schmerzen wegen der Trauer und den Schuldgefühlen zu mindern schlich er sich des Nachts, clever die Wächter des Ordens umgehend, aus dem Haus und ging trinken.

Den größten Coup jedoch hatte er noch in Hogwarts, bevor sie in die Ferien gegangen waren, gemacht. Er transfigurierte ein einfaches Blatt Pergament in einen echten Ausweis, eine exakte Kopie des Originals. Lediglich war er in der Kopie 1977 geboren anstatt 1980, und wem immer er diesen Ausweis zeigte für ihn war er achtzehn und volljährig in der Welt der Muggel.

Natürlich hatte er immer, wenn er einen Drink bestellte seinen Ausweis zu zeigen aber er sah nicht nur aus wie das Original, sondern dank seiner Magie war er das Original, bis auf den Fakt das er nirgendwo registriert war.

Und so hatte er seine 'Rumtreiber' Gene, welche er von seinem Vater geerbt hatte, aktiviert.

Er ging unbemerkt vom Orden und seinen Verwanden zu einem Münzsammler einige Meilen entfernt und verkaufte ihm einige Gallonen. Der Ladeninhaber konnte sie nicht einordnen und so hatten die Gallonen keinen Sammlerwert, aber der Mann akzeptierte und kaufte die Münzen zum reinen Goldwert. Durch dieses Geschäft bekam Harry fast 350 Pfund Bargeld.

Glücklich über das Bargeld, welches mehr Freiheit für ihn bedeutete, ging er in das nächste Bekleidungsgeschäft und kaufte dort neue und besser sitzende Kleidung. Er kaufte zwei paar Jeans eine schwarze und eine blaue, einige T-Shirts, Pullover, Turnschuhe und er entschloss sich eine neue Brille und ein paar Kontaktlinsen zu kaufen welche er ein paar Tage später abholen konnte.

Er suchte sich Tage aus, an denen sein Cousin und seine Tante außer Haus waren, damit er seine Einkäufe unter der losen Bodendiele unter seinem Bett verstecken konnte.

Und gerade jetzt saß er in seiner Verkleidung bestehend aus seinem dunkelblauen Pullover, Baseballkappe und Kontaktlinsen an der Bar in der Kneipe und bestellte Ale.

Der Barkeeper kannte ihn mittlerweile und fragte nicht mehr nach seinem Ausweis. Nachdem Harry diese Kneipe gefunden hatte ging er in keine andere mehr. Der Name erinnerte ihn an Sirius und so trank er fast jede Nacht auf ihn.

Er war nicht dumm und wusste, dass trinken ihm nicht über seinen Schmerz helfen würde, aber es betäube ihn für eine kleine Weile und das reichte ihm für den Moment. Er trank auch nicht so viel, dass er ernstlich betrunken war, aber genug damit der seinen Schmerz für eine Weile vergessen konnte.

Nach einer Stunde, setzte sich ein dunkelhaariger Mann neben ihn und bestellte einen Whiskey, nicht ein Glas, sondern gleich eine ganze Flasche mit einem leeren Glas. Harry schaute den Mann überrascht an. Der Mann war so etwa fünfzig Jahre alt und war nach seiner athletischen Erscheinung zu urteilen sehr fit.

Er füllte das Glas zur Hälfte und leerte es in einem Zug aus. Harry drehte seinen Kopf zurück zu seinem Ale und nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck. Nachdem sein Glas geleert war bestellte er ein Glas Whiskey, anstatt des Ales. Der Barkeeper schaute ihn mit einem besorgten Blick an und murmelte zu ihm „Heute war dann also ein schlechter Tag?"Harry nickte „Und eine schlechte Nacht, Will"

Will, der Barkeeper, kannte Harry durch die letzten Tage mittlerweile ganz gut. An manchen Tagen, trank er lediglich ein paar Ales und wechselte einige Worte mit Will. An anderen Tagen, so wie heute, bestellte er Whiskey, anstatt Ale und wurde beinahe betrunken. Aber Will wusste und schätzte es, dass Harry seinen Punkt kannte an dem er genug hatte. Er war niemals vollends betrunken bis jetzt.

Will empfand Symphatien für den Teen und wusste, dass er jemanden, der ihm sehr nahe stand, verloren hatte. Der dunkelhaarige Mann neben ihm prüfte ihn nachdenklich. Harry drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm und sah ihm in die Augen. In den blauen Augen des Fremden sah er den gleichen leeren Blick den er jeden Morgen im Spiegel sah.

„Du wirkst zu jung um große Schmerzen ertränken zu müssen" sagte der Mann.

„Und Sie? Haben Sie ebenfalls jemanden der Ihnen sehr nahe stand verloren, wie ich?"antwortet Harry in einem betrübten Tonfall.

Der Mann nickte und füllte sein Glas und nach einem Moment des Zögerns füllte er Harrys Glas ebenfalls. Die beiden stießen an und sagten leise „Auf unsere Lieben"und leerten Ihre Gläser.

„Wen haben Sie verloren, wenn ich fragen darf?"fragte Harry, der sich mit dem Mann durch seinen Schmerz verbunden fühlte.

„Meine Frau und meine kleine Tochter. Sie war elf und sollte dieses Jahr nach Hog... auf eine weiterführende Schule gehen."sagte der Mann.

Harrys Kopf schwang hoch und starrte dem Mann fragend in seine traurigen Augen.

„Was ist?"fragte der Mann ein wenig überrascht.

Harry schaute über seine Schulter, aber Will bediente einige andere Kunden und niemand war in der Nähe um deren Gespräch mitzubekommen. „Sie reden nicht zufällig über Hogwarts, oder?"

Der Mann war sichtlich überrascht und schaute sich seinen Gegenüber etwas genauer an.

„Und was weißt du über Hogwarts?"

Harry ignorierte die Frage und fragte traurig "Wurden Ihre Frau und Ihre Tochter vielleicht von Todessern oder von Voldemort selbst getötet?"

Der Mann zuckte leicht zusammen, aber weniger als alle anderen Zauberer die Harry kannte.

„Ja sie wurden. Sie wurden von einigen seines inneren Zirkels eine Stunde lang gequält und danach vor meinen Augen hingerichtet, und das nur weil ich mich Voldemort nicht anschließen wollte"

„Sie sprechen seinen Namen aus, ich bin beeindruckt."sagte Harry mit einem dumpfen lachen. „Herzliches Beileid für ihren Verlust "fügte Harry noch an.

„Danke, was ist mir dir?"

„Mein Pate wurde vor einigen Tagen von Bellatrix Lestrange getötet, als er versuchte mich aus einem Hinterhalt zu befreien. Die Ironie ist, das ich ihn eigentlich retten wollte, aber es war eine Falle für mich."

„LESTRANGE!" schrie der Mann fast und schlug sein Glas hart auf die Bar.   
„Sie kennen diese verrückte Schlampe?"   
„Ja, Ich... habe Sie gefangen und nach Azkaban gebracht."   
„Schade, sie ist leider nicht dort geblieben"sagte Harry und bestellte ein weiteres Ale.   
„Warum würde Voldemort einen einfachen Jungen wie dich in eine Falle locken wollen."   
„Nach meinem Alter zu urteilen bin ich ein Junge, aber ich habe mehr von seinem Horror gesehen als die meisten älteren Zauberer, denke ich"murmelte Harry leise.

„Und warum wollte er, dass Sie sich ihm unterwerfen sollten?"fragte Harry.   
„Weil... Entschuldigung, ich werde es dir erzählen, denn du wirkst aufrichtig auf mich, aber ich fürchte ich muss dein Gedächtnis verändern nach diesem Gespräch."   
„Nun denn, ich könnte zu Ihnen das gleiche sagen, aber mir ist es nicht gestattet außerhalb der Schule zu zaubern. Aber ich bin einverstanden. Lassen Sie uns frei reden und sie tun danach was sie tun müssen. Ich brauche keine weiteren Geheimnisse mehr. Ich habe genug für ein ganzes Leben und Sie sehen nicht nach einem Anhänger von Snakeface aus. So, schießen sie los!"

„Du fürchtest ihn nicht, oder?"fragte der Mann überrascht.   
„Warum sollte ich? Er ist nichts als ein verrückter Mörder und es ist meine Bestimmung ihm gegenüberzutreten, ob ich diesen Fakt nun akzeptiere oder nicht. Ich gebe zu, dass er einschüchternd ist, wenn man ihm gegenübersteht, aber für mich ist das nicht genug, dass ich seinen Namen fürchten würde. Und eines Tages bin ich bereit mich ihm zu stellen."

„Es hört sich so an, als hättest du ihm schon gegenübergestanden und du sagst du wärst ein Minderjähriger."   
„Ja ich bin einer und ja ich habe ihm fünf mal gegenübergestanden"   
„Fünf mal?"sagte der Mann merklich beeindruckt "Und du lebst?"   
Harry schaut ihm in die Augen mit einem traurigen Blick „Darf ich?" fragt er und zeigt auf die Flasche.   
Der Mann nickt, „Gern doch!"   
„Danke"und er schüttet dem Mann und sich ein weiteres Glas ein.

Er hebt es und schaut in das strenge Gesicht des Mannes.   
„Ja ich lebe. Ich bin der verdammte Junge der lebt."sagt er bitterlich, leert sein Glas und stampft sein Glas zurück auf den Tisch.   
„Du bist der J... Harry Po...? fragt der Mann entsetzt.   
Harry legt sein Finger auf seine Lippe.

„OK, zeig sie mir!"fordert der Mann.   
Harry hebt seine Baseballkappe und schiebt sein Haar aus dem weg, so das er die Narbe sehen kann.   
Der Mann nickt, „Nun verstehe ich. Dein Pate war Sirius Black und der Kampf von dem du sprichst war im Ministerium. Mein Beileid für deinen Verlust. Sirius war ein guter Kerl."   
„Sie kannten ihn?"

"Nicht persönlich. Ich habe von ihm und seinen Abenteuern in der Schule gehört. Ich habe niemals geglaubt, dass er schuldig war."   
"Sie haben nie meine Frage beantwortet."Sagte Harry nach einer nachdenklichen Minute.   
"Ah, ja. Ich war ein Unsäglicher"   
"Unsäglicher? Und warum ich ‚war'?"

"Weil ich gegangen bin. Ich hatte genug davon unter so einem inkompetenten Minister zu arbeiten.   
"Ich verstehe das. Ich wollte Auror werden, aber ich habe ebenfalls kein Verlangen danach unter so einem Narren wie ihn zu abreiten.   
"Warum möchtest du ein Auror werden?"   
"Ich muss mich für den Kampf bereit machen. Darum ein Auror."   
"Ich verstehe. Weißt du warum Voldemort wirklich hinter mir her war?"fragte der Mann.   
"Nein."

"Unsägliche sind Spezialisten. Um vieles fähiger als jeder Auror, denn jeder Unsäglicher ist ein Spezialist auf seinem Gebiet. Einige sind Waffenexperten, einige sind Forscher, einige sind eine Art Krieger."   
"Und Sie?"   
"Ich bin der letzte wahre Warlock."   
"Ein Warlock. Das ist eine Art Krieger, oder?" fragte Harry leicht amüsiert.   
"Ja, man könnte es so sagen."Sagte der Mann ein wenig lächelnd.

"Warlocks sind Magier die auf Kriegsmagie und Kriegsführung spezialisiert sind. Sie sind ausgebildet in Taktik, Strategie, Duellkampf, Tarnung und den stärksten Flüchen, Zaubern und Schilden die unter den Zauberern bekannt sind. Sie sind die Einzigen denen es erlaubt ist dunkle Magie anzuwenden, denn die meiste Kriegsmagie ist dunkele Magie, wenn auch nur ein wenig. Die Unverzeilichen sind natürlich eine Ausnahme und sind nur auf eine spezielle Anordnung des Ministeriums, welche durch den Zaubererrat autorisiert wurde, erlaubt.

Um ein Warlock zu werden musst du über außerordentliche magische Stärke, Willensstärke und Intelligenz verfügen. Es wird von der Abteilung für Mysterien überprüft und die Testergebnisse sind danach Geheim. Ein Lehrling zum Warlock wird ebenfalls in seinen speziellen Fähigkeiten ausgebildet insofern er welche hat.

"Zum Beispiel Animagie?"   
"Zum Beispiel. So..." der Mann schien in tiefen Gedanken versunken zu sein.   
"Wenn du nicht Auror werden möchtest, dann könntest du ein Warlock werden. Ich kann förmlich deine magische Stärke fühlen die du ausstrahlst. Bist du interresiert?"   
"Natürlich bin ich." Sagte Harry aufgeregt.

"Ich könnte dein Meister sein und du mein Lehrling. Die Ausbildung durch einen Meister ist eine sehr traditionelle Form der Ausbildung und du wirst ausschließlich von mir ausgebildet. Wir leben zusammen und du hast allen meinen Anordnungen zu folgen, Ausnahmen sind natürlich Anordnungen gegen Moral und Ethik.

"Hört sich fair an. Wie lange wird es dauern?"   
"Von einem, aber das ist lediglich eine theoretische Annahme, bis zu zehn Jahren. Ich habe meine Ausbildung nach fünf Jahren abgeschlossen. Mit dem entsprechenden Ansporn kannst du es in drei eventuell weniger Jahren schaffen."

"Ich neige dazu zu glauben, dass es ein guter Ansporn ist, zu wissen, dass der dunkele Lord hinter dem eigenen Arsch her ist."Antwortete Harry mit ein wenig Sarkasmus. „OK, wo unterschreibe ich? Was ist mit Hogwarts und wo werde ich wohnen? Und wollen sie mich als Ihren Lehrling akzeptieren?"   
"Hmm... ja. Ich möchte dir helfen diesen Dreck, der meine Familie getötet hat, von der Erde zu fegen."

"Das werde ich. Ich schwöre es beim Tod meiner Eltern und Sirius. Ich werde sie rächen und meine Freunde beschützen."

"Das ist die richtige Einstellung Junge ... Entschuldigung. Du bist nicht länger ein Junge, Harry, nicht nachdem was du durchgemacht hast. Du weißt, nach den alten Gesetzen, dass du nicht länger der Beschränkung Magie Minderjähriger unterliegst. Denn ich als dein Meister bin für deine Taten verantwortlich. Wenn du jetzt mündlich akzeptierst werde ich den Verfolgungszauber von deinem Zauberstab nehmen. Dann werde ich in das Ministerium gehen und den Papierkram erledigen, du musst mich allerdings für die Tests deiner Fähigkeiten und deiner Stärke in die Abteilung für Mysterien begleiten. Du wirst erst einmal bleiben, wo du bist und wirst auch nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Du wirst deine Abschlussprüfungen so schnell wie möglich erledigen, noch vor Ende des sechsten Schuljahres. Das ist dein erster Test. Je schneller du diesen Test bestehst, desto schneller können wir mit dem wirklichen Training beginnen. Wir werden uns dann einen Platz zu leben suchen. Momentan werde ich dir einige Dinge beibringen und werde für diese Zeit in Hogsmeade leben. Du musst nur einen Weg finden um unbemerkt nach Hogsmeade zu gelangen.

"Sie wollen mich auf den Arm nehmen?" fragte Harry amüsiert.   
"Was meinst du?"   
"Haben sie jemals von den Rumtreibern gehört?"   
"Sicher"

"Ja, mein Vater war einer und mein Patenonkel Sirius ein anderer. Die anderen beiden kenne ich ebenfalls. Einer ist Peter Pettigrew, alias Wurmschwanz. Ein illegaler Rattenanimagus er lebt noch und dient zur Zeit dem dunklen Lord.   
"Das ist interresant. Du versuchst also zu sagen das du einen Weg aus der Schule nach Hogsmeade kennst?"   
"Ja... zwei Geheimgänge die zur Zeit nicht benutzt werden."antwortete Harry grinsend.

"Das wäre dann geregelt. Schön, noch irgendwelche Fragen?"   
"Kennen Sie sich mit dem Rechtssystem aus"   
"Ja im allgemeinen Recht und in allen Gesetzen in bezug auf dunkele Magie und Kriegsmagie."

"Ich bin zur Zeit noch minderjährig. Wann kann ich Zugriff auf meinen kompletten Nachlass bekommen? Da muss mehr sein als mein Verließ bei Gringotts, zumindest die Besitzurkunden für Godric's Hollow. Ich weiß ebenso nicht wem Sirius sein Erbe hinterlassen hat. Vielleicht können wir bei dieser Gelegenheit einen Platz zum Wohnen und Trainieren finden.

"Das ist eine gute Idee Harry. Ich werde mich danach erkundigen. Ich denke dort war ein Passus, nachdem du als volljährig deklariert werden kannst durch den Status eines Lehrlings.   
"Ich habe nicht vor faul zu sein, aber wie sieht es aus mit Ferien und Freizeit... vielleicht um Freunde zu besuchen, wenn ich die Schule abgeschlossen habe.

"Hab keine Sorgen. Der Meister entscheidet über Freizeit, aber ich respektiere Freunde und die Freundin, wenn du verliebt bist. Wenn du apparieren oder einen Portschlüssel machen kannst und mit deinen Arbeiten im Zeitplan liegst brauchst du mich nur zu fragen. Wir haben allerdings trotzdem für deine Sicherheit zu sorgen."

"Das klingt gut für mich. Momentan habe ich noch Leute die auf mich aufpassen."   
"Ich weiß. Der Orden des Phoenix. Sie neigen dazu nicht sehr wachsam zu sein, wenn du jetzt hier bist, oder?"   
"Es sieht ganz so aus."Antwortet Harry grinsend.

"Denkst du, du könntest dich morgen aus dem Haus schleichen, um mich zum Ministerium für deine Tests zu begleiten? Eventuell am Morgen? Ich werde für deine Sicherheit garantieren, wie ich gesagt habe. Warlocks und deren Auszubildenden stehen in der Geheimhaltung ganz oben in der Abteilung für Mysterien, auch wenn sie nicht aktiv für sie arbeiten. Sie tun das, damit sie uns in einer Krise um Hilfe bitten können. Unser Kodex verlangt es ebenfalls."

"Aha, Sie arbeiten nicht für sie, aber Sie arbeiten für sie?" Harry grinst.   
"Wenn du das so siehst... Ja."Der Mann grinst ebenso, „Ach übrigens, mein Name ist Richard Weller. Bitte sei so freundlich und nenne mich Richard oder Rick."   
"Sicher. Ich bin Harry, einfach nur Harry, nebenbei bemerkt"grinst Harry. Er war mittlerweile in einer besseren Stimmung, wegen den neuen Perspektiven in seinem Leben.   
"Schön dich kennen zu lernen, nur Harry. Denkst du, du kannst es schaffen?"

"Lass mich nachdenken... ich denke ja. Wir können uns im Park in der nähe der Schaukeln treffen... So früh wie möglich. Sagen wir um sechs Uhr?"   
"Warum so früh?"

"Ich neige dazu, wegen meiner Alpträume, mit wenig Schlaf auszukommen und so kann ich aus dem Haus schleichen ohne meine ‚lieben' Verwandten zu alarmieren. Nebenbei, habe ich angefangen um diese Zeit zu joggen, so dass niemandem etwas ungewöhnliches auffallen wird. Am Geräusch der Atmung hinter mir kann ich meistens erkennen wer auf mich aufpasst und er oder sie muss dann bereit sein für eine kleine Überraschung. Hmm... oder ich kann einen Aufspürzauber und einen Schlafzauber verwenden um es einfacher zu machen, wenn du den Verfolgungszauber von meinem Zauberstab nimmst."

"Du hast einen verschlagenen Verstand mein Freund. Das könnte funktionieren."   
"Warum denkst du, wollte der sprechende Hut mich nach Slytherin schicken? Manchmal denke ich selbst, er hatte recht damit."Harry fing an zu grinsen und Rick grinste ebenso.

"Dann lass uns jetzt das Ersäufen unseres Schmerzes in Whiskey beenden und lass uns damit beginnen, der Ursache für unseren Schmerz auf den Grund zu gehen. Das aber mit einem kühlen klaren Verstand ohne Wut und Rachegelüste" sagte Rick und erhob sein Glas.   
Harry tat es ihm gleich und sie stießen gemeinsam an, „Auf die Ursache!"sagten sie und leerten Ihre Gläser. Danach gaben sie die halb volle Flasche an Will zurück.

Er sagte mit einem kleinen Lächeln Lebewohl zu beiden und wusste, er würde beide nicht so bald wieder sehen, worüber er durchaus glücklich war.   
"Es ist gut, dass du mit dem Joggen begonnen hast. Du benötigst Ausdauer und Kraft ebenso"sagte Rick als sie die Kneipe verlassen hatten und entfernte den Zauber von Harrys Zauberstab.   
"Was kann ich darüber hinaus tun um das zu erreichen? Und was kann ich in den Ferien noch lernen?"

"Ich werde nicht in der Lage sein vorbeizukommen um dich zu unterrichten. Du kannst jedoch die Theorie der Occlumentik, Legilimantik, Apparation und Kampfflüche sowie die dazugehörenden Gesetze im Selbststudium lernen. Wenn du die Fähigkeit hast, so kannst du ebenfalls die Grundlagen eines Animagus lernen und vielleicht andere. Für deine körperliche Fitness gehe weiter joggen.

"Vielleicht könnten wir morgen ein paar Hanteln kaufen. Wenn du mir zeigst, wie ich mein Zimmer magisch vergrößern kann, kann ich dort trainieren. Ich könnte ebenso eine versteckte Erweiterung benutzen um die notwendigen Bücher aufzubewahren. Niemals würde jemand das alles in meinem Zimmer vermuten. Ist das möglich?"

"Ist es. Wie ich gesagt habe, wenn du dein Verstand benutzt kannst du durchaus clever sein. Ich werde dir morgen die Expansionszauber und den Illusionszauber beibringen, so dass die Erweiterung selbst Dumbledore nicht finden könnte.

"Warum trennen wir den Raum nicht einfach mit einer Kopie der echten Wand mit einem geheimen Eingang durch meinen Wandschrank" fragte Harry.   
Rick schüttelt seinen Kopf „Das ist sogar noch besser. Ich mag deine Art zu denken. Wir werden eine menge Spaß haben.

"Ich hoffe doch. Nun werde ich nach Hause gehen und schauen ob ich zur Abwechslung mal etwas schlafen kann. Heute war ein wirklich guter Tag. Die Ausbildung wird mir helfen und ist ein positiver Ausblick. Vielleicht habe ich sogar einen friedlichen Schlaf, denn gerade jetzt habe ich meinen Frieden mit Sirius Tod gemacht. Was ist mit dir?"

"Ich denke ich habe einen langen Weg vor mir, bevor ich das sagen kann, aber es sieht momentan besser aus, dank dir Harry. Schlafe gut und wir sehen uns dann morgen um sechs."

„Tschüss dann!"

„Tschüss!"


	2. Papierkram, Tests, Eink

AN: Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews und nun viel Spaß mit dem zweiten Kapitel. Außerdem vielen Dank an Heiko2003 für die gutgemeinten Tips und das Korrekturlesen.

**2. Kapitel: Papierkram, Tests und Einkäufe**

Wie Harry gedacht hatte, konnte er in dieser Nacht das erste mal, seit er die Schule verlassen hatte friedlich schlafen, ohne das er irgendwelche Zaubertränke zur Hilfe nehmen musste. Er erwachte frisch und ausgeruht für den Tag.  
Er duschte leise und ignorierte das schnarchende Geräusch seiner Verwandten.  
Er zog sich seine schwarze Jeans und ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt an und packte eine einfache schwarze Robe in seinen Rucksack. Wie üblich setzte er seine Baseballkappe auf und zog seine neue Brille an. Seine Kontaktlinsen, eine Sonnenbrille und seinen verkleinerten Feuerblitz packte er ebenfalls für Notfälle in seinen Rucksack.  
Er griff sich seinen Tarnumhang, nachdem er alle Dinge die er eventuell brauchen könnte bei sich trug und ging leise die Treppen hinunter, dabei vermied er es auf die quietschenden Stufen zu treten.  
Er hatte einen kleinen Zauber ausgesucht um seinen Wächter zu finden. Er wusste, dass sich die Wächter meistens in der Nähe des Gartentores aufhielten.  
Er murmelte einen kurzen Zauber welcher ihn in die Lage versetzte für etwa zehn Minuten Wärmebilder zu sehen.  
"Whoa!", flüsterte er überrascht als sich seine Sicht plötzlich veränderte. Er sah seine Welt plötzlich in roten Farben, wärmere Stellen wie der Asphalt der Straße, welcher von der Sonne aufgewärmt wurde, strahlte in helleren Farben. Er sah nun einen gelben und blauen Schatten in der nähe des Gartentors.  
Er schlich sich zu dem Ordensmitglied und flüsterte "Soporus!"  
Die Person sank zu Boden und er erwischte sie, bevor sie zu hart auf dem Boden aufschlagen konnte.  
Er war überrascht darüber, dass sein Wächter relativ klein war, hob seinen Sichtzauber mit einem "Finite Incatatum" auf und schleppte die Person in den Garten. Hier entfernte er den Tarnumhang und konnte nicht umhin zu grinsen. Es war Tonks. Sie hatte schulterlanges haselnussbraunes Haar und ein niedliches herzförmiges Gesicht. Sie sah friedlich und glücklich schlafend aus. Er nahm an, dass dies ihre wirkliche natürliche Form war, da unter dem Tarnumhang keine Notwendigkeit dafür bestand ihre Form zu verändern. Sie war hübsch. Er wunderte sich über ihr Alter. Sie sah jünger aus als in ihrer Tarnung. Er küsste sie vorsichtig auf die Stirn und flüsterte „Schlaf schön, Tonks."  
Er legte sie auf den Boden, wo sie sich sogleich wie ein Baby zusammenrollte. Danach deckte er sie mit dem Tarnumhang zu und sprach noch einen Zauber der es vermeiden würde, dass ein Muggel diese Stelle des Gartens betreten könnte. Er konnte nicht riskieren, dass die Dursleys über diese zerbrechliche junge Frau stolperten würden, oder?"  
Danach legte er noch einen Stillezauber um sie herum. Sie würde mindestens vier Stunden lang schlafen, wenn sie nicht von irgendetwas aufgeweckt würde.

Dann verließ er glücklich den Garten und joggte in den Park.  
Er erreichte ihn gerade rechtzeitig. Rick saß entspannt auf einer der Schaukeln und wartete auf ihn.

"Hi Harry.", sagte er.

Harry war überrascht, nahm seinen Tarnumhang ab, denn er trug ihn noch.

"Hallo, wie konntest du wissen, dass ich es war? Hast du mich gehört? Ich habe doch einen Stillezauber über meine Turnschuhe gelegt."

"Clever. Nein ich habe dich nicht gehört, sondern habe deine Fußabdrücke im Gras gesehen.

"Ah, das muss ich mir merken."

"Das solltest du besser tun. Lass uns gehen, wir haben viel zu erledigen."

"OK, wie sollen wir dort hinkommen?"

"Ein spezieller Portschlüssel, nimm ihn."

Er reichte ihm eine leere Plastikkarte.  
Er fühlte das übliche Ziehen hinter seinem Bauchnabel und fand sich anschließend in dem runden Raum in der Abteilung für Mysterien wieder.

"Wow. Haben wir den Eingang einfach übergangen?"

"Ja, wie ich sagte es ist alles streng geheim, sogar innerhalb des Ministeriums. Ein Vorteil, wenn man für die Abteilung für Mysterien arbeitet.

"Das ist großartig"

"Das ist es, folge mir!"

Er führte ihn zu einer Tür, die so aussah, wie die Tür die er bei seinem letzten Besuch nicht öffnen konnte.

"Richard Weller und Harry James Potter.", wies er sich zur Tür aus.

Ein weißes Licht kam aus der Tür und schien Rick zu untersuchen. Das gleiche passierte danach mit Harry. Er fühlte ein leichtes Prickeln, während der Lichtstrahl über seinen Körper wanderte.  
Schließlich schmolz die Tür einfach dahin.

"Wow.", sagte Harry staunend als er Rick folgte.

Sie waren nun in einem langen geraden Gang mit vielen Türen auf der rechten und linken Seite. Sie stoppten vor einer Tür die mit „Abteilungsleitung" beschriftet war. Rick klopfte an und trat ein.  
Ein Zauberer mit grauem Haar saß hinter einem großen Schreibtisch vor ihnen.

"Rick! Schön dich zu sehen. Und du bist Harry Potter vermute ich?", Harry nickte.

"Hi Stanley. Ich bin ebenfalls froh dich zu sehen. Du weißt warum wir hier sind?"

"Ja, du möchtest Mr. Potter den Weg eines Warlocks lehren. Sehr interessant, dass du dich gerade jetzt dazu entschlossen hast einen Lehrling anzunehmen."

"Es ist nötig."

"Das mag sein. Wird er unabhängig sein oder in unserem Auftrag handeln?"

"Unabhängig für den Moment."

"Einverstanden, ich kenne einige der Erfahrungen, die sie mit unserem teurem Minister gemacht haben Mr. Potter. Nun Rick hast du die Papiere bereit?"

"Hier bitte. Ich habe ein Anfrage zur Gewährung der vollen Erwachsenenrechte für Harry hinzugefügt. Er hat genug Verantwortungsbewusstsein dafür. Er hat genug durchgemacht, seine innere Reife übersteigt sein wahres Alter bei weitem."

"Ich habe keine Einwände dagegen. Mr. Potter, ist Ihnen bewusst, wenn sie das hier unterschreiben, erhalten Sie die vollen Rechte eines Erwachsenen, außerdem sind damit rein rechtlich gesehen vor dem Gesetz ebenso ein Erwachsener."

"Das ist gut so.", sagt Harry ohne eine Emotion.

"Dann soll es so sein. Ich erkläre sie hiermit unter der Vorraussetzung der Ausbildung zum Erwachsenen und werde die Papiere ins Archiv bringen. Bitte unterschreiben sie hier und hier Mr. Potter!"

Harry tat was ihm gesagt wurde. Dann bekam er einen neuen Ausweis, welcher ihn offiziell als Erwachsenen auswies. Außerdem erhielt er eine Kopie der Unterlagen und seinen Ausbildungsvertrag.

"Mrs. Winters wartet auf euch zwei. Ich denke es ist interessant Ihre Ausbildung zu verfolgen Mr. Potter. Sie können uns gerne wieder besuchen, wenn sie noch irgendwelche Fragen haben."

"Danke."

Sie gingen den Gang entlang bis zu einer Tür auf der "Untersuchung und Tests" stand.  
Rick klopfte hier ebenfalls und ging hinein.  
Hier trafen sie eine jüngere Hexe mir blonden Haaren in einer weißen Robe.  
Sie lächelte als die beiden Zauberer eintraten.

"Rick!"

"Clara, darf ich dir meinen neuen Lehrling vorstellen. Das ist Harry Potter. Harry das ist Clara Winters, Unsägliche und Wissenschaftlerin. Spezialgebiet magische Auren und spezielle Talente."

"Schön sie zu sehen, Mrs. Winters und bitte nennen sie mich Harry!"

"Danke Harry. Nun glaube ich du möchtest getestet werden?"

"Ich denke ja. Darf ich eine Frage stellen?"

"Das tust du gerade.", sagte Clara lächelnd.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, "Genauso wie Dumbledore"

"Na ja, ich bin seine Großnichte. Aber hab keine Angst, nichts über einen Unsäglichen wird diesen Raum verlassen."

"Danke, ich schätze das. Nun möchte ich fragen, warum nicht jeder Zauberer getestet wird, wenn es einen Weg gibt das zu tun?"

"Es ist nicht nötig, dass jeder Zauberer in all seinen Talenten ausgebildet wird. Der Test ist außerdem ein klein wenig schmerzhaft. Ich hoffe das ist in Ordnung für dich?"

"Das ist kein Problem. Ich denke er ist nicht so schlimm wie der Cruciatus, oder?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Du... du bist schon von einem getroffen worden?"

"Mehr als einmal und zwar von Snakeface höchstpersönlich. Kein wirklich schönes Gefühl, kann ich Ihnen sagen.", scherzte Harry, aber in seiner Stimme war ein wenig Traurigkeit und viel Entschlossenheit zu hören.

"Es tut mir leid, dass zu hören. Nun lass uns starten. Zuerst werde ich deine Aura untersuchen, um einen Einblick über deine magische Stärke zu erhalten."

"Solang sie mir nicht sagen, dass ich eines Tages ein großer Zauberer sein werde, ist das OK.", scherzte Harry.

Sie lächelte und führte ihn zu einem kreisförmigen Symbol auf dem Boden, wo er sich hinstellen musste. Rick wurde an das andere Ende des Raumes geschickt um Störungen zu vermeiden. Dann begann Clara einige komplexe Zauber auf ihn zu sprechen und er strahlte für einen Moment in verschiedenen Farben.

"Das ist merkwürdig.", murmelte sie und sprach weitere Zauber auf ihn. Danach nahm sie einen Apparat aus ihrem Schreibtisch und begann ihn damit zu untersuchen. Sie sprach zu Rick, „Er hat eine starke Aura und er scheint zumindest zwei besondere Fähigkeiten zu haben, aber ich kann sie nicht untersuchen. Es scheint eine Blockade irgendeiner Art zu geben."

"Könnte es die Narbe sein? Die Verbindung zu ihm?", fragte Harry sehr interessiert.

"Es könnte der Fall sein. Könntest du einmal schauen, Rick?", fragte Clara.

Er nickte und begann damit einige komplexe Zauber auf Harry zu sprechen.  
"Da ist definitiv eine Blockade. Du hast recht Clara. Es riecht nach schwarzer Magie. Harry, ich kann sie jetzt entfernen, aber es wird sehr schmerzhaft sein und du könntest für eine Weile ohnmächtig werden."

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln, „Ich mach mir keine Sorgen, nimm dieses Ding von mir!"

"Wie du willst. Clara ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Sie nickte und er sagte ihr den Zauber den sie verwenden werden.  
Zwei blauen Lichtstrahlen wurden auf ihn gerichtet und er fühlte die Schmerzen. Es war nicht so schlimm wie der Cruciatus, aber er fühlte sich auch nicht gut an. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob jemand einem ein Loch in den Schädel bohrt und das Gehirn mit heißen Nadelt traktiert.  
Er presste sein Zähne zusammen, fest entschlossen nicht zu schreien oder ohnmächtig zu werden. Sie sprachen weitere drei Zauber auf ihn, bevor es zu Ende war. Er hatte nicht geschrieen und er war nicht ohnmächtig geworden. Er war danach weiß wie ein Wand.

"Es ist jetzt vorbei, Harry. Bist du nun bereit um den Test zu wiederholen?" fragte Clara voller Sympathie.

Er nickte, „Lass es uns beenden."

"Nun denn, Rick gehe bitte beiseite!"

Sie wiederholte die Prozedur und schaute ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und wiederholte den Test.

"Ich musste sicher gehen.", murmelte sie.

Sie nahm sich ein Formular und machte sich einige Notizen und Zeichen darauf.

"Harry, hast du jemals dein Aussehen verändert, wie z.B. das Haar, die Nägel oder sonst etwas?"

Er zuckte mit den Achseln, „Ich wurde einmal zu Friseur gebracht, welcher mein Haar sehr kurz geschnitten hat. Am nächsten Tag hatte es die gleiche Länge wie zuvor."

"Wann warst du zum letzten mal bei Friseur?"

„Das war mein letzter Haarschnitt. Ich dachte, dass ist eine Fähigkeit von Zauberern.", sagte Harry nun unsicher.

Clara lächelte, „Das ist es nicht, tatsächlich ist das keine Fähigkeit von Zauberern, sondern die Fähigkeit von einem Metamorphmagus"

„Ein Metamorphmagus? Sie verschaukeln mich, richtig?"

„Nein das tue ich nicht. Du hast nicht die vollständige Fähigkeit, aber du solltest in der Lage sein einige Merkmale zu ändern, wie dein Haar, wenn du jemanden findest der dich unterrichten kann."

„Gut, ich kenne jemanden. Sie liegt zur Zeit schlafend in meinem Garten.", grinste er.

„Warum das?", fragte Clara

„Sie sollte heute auf mich aufpassen. Ich legte sie unter einen Schlafzauber, einen Stillezauber und einen Ausweichzauber."

Rick lachte laut, aber Clara schüttelte ihren Kopf, „Sie wird nicht wirklich begeistert sein, wenn sie aufwacht."

„Dann sollte ich besser zurück sein, wenn es so weit ist. Sie hat ziemlich viel Temperament.", grinste Harry.

„OK, nun weiter. Ich weiß du möchtest das jetzt nicht hören, aber deine Aura zeigt ein Niveau, die deutlich größer ist als die jedes normalen Zauberers. Du hast die Macht eines Magus.

"Ein Magus? Was ist das?"

„Es gibt verschiedene Machtniveaus. Das gewöhnlichste ist ein Zauberer, darüber ist der Hexenmeister und der große Hexenmeister, wie mein Großonkel, dann kommt der Magier/Magus und zum Schluss der Großmagus. Der letzte und einzige jemals verzeichnete Großmagus war Merlin selbst."

„Klasse, ich liege nun zwischen Dumbledore und Merlin? Legt die Blockade wieder dorthin wo sie war!" sagte Harry seufzend und Rick lachte.

„Weiter, das war doch noch nicht alles, oder?", sagte Harry

„Nein du bist nicht irgendein normaler Magier."

„Ich wusste es!", fluchte Harry.

„Du bist ein Feuermagier. Wenn du diese Fähigkeit meisterst, dann hast du die vollständige Kontrolle über das Feuer, du kannst das Feuer nach deinem Willen herbeirufen und lenken und du kannst dem Feuer widerstehen. Aber ich muss dich warnen, wenn du deine Selbstbeherschung verlierst kannst du eine Katastrophe auslösen. Und wenn der Kraftausbruch groß genug ist, könnte es ein zweites Hiroshima sein."

„Das ist nicht gut, denn ich neige dazu meine Selbstbeherrschung zu verlieren.", gestand Harry verlegen ein.

„Wir werden daran arbeiten müssen.", sagte Rick ernst.

„Nun zum Nächsten. Du hast die Talente eines Animagus mit momentan zwei Formen, ein königlicher Adler und ein Schattentiger. Das ist eine seltene Form, wenn es überhaupt schon einmal einen gegeben hat. Du solltest einmal in unserer Bibliothek nachschauen um Informationen über beide Formen zu finden. Beide sind ebenfalls magische Tiere. Ich würde gerne beide Formen sehen wenn du sie gemeistert hast.

Harry konnte nur noch nicken. Er war zu geschockt um sich noch über irgendetwas zu wundern.

„Noch irgendetwas?"

„Du sprichst Parsel, aber das weißt du ja schon. Nur jetzt hast zu den vollen Zugang zu dieser Fähigkeit und benötigst keine Schlage mehr. Du hast ein wenig die Gabe eines Empathen und kannst damit bis zu einem gewissen Punkt die Emotionen anderer Menschen spüren. Wenn du Okklumentik und Legilimantik beherscht, kannst du deine eigenen Gefühle von denen der anderen separieren. Das könnte eventuell nützlich sein. Du hast ebenso ein Talent für Geistesmagie, also sollte es für dich kein Problem darstellen Okklumentik und Legilimantik zu erlernen, nachdem die Blockade beseitigt ist. Deutlich schwerer sollte es dir fallen, Stablose Magie zu erlernen. Du hast die nötige Macht dazu, aber sie ist schwer zu kontrollieren und dein Temperament wird dir dabei im Wege stehen."

„Das fürchte ich auch." sagte Harry lachend, „Noch irgendetwas? Laseraugen? Die Fähigkeit zu Fliegen? Unverwundbarkeit? War mein wirklicher Name vielleicht Clark Kent?"

Rick lachte so h, dass ihm die Tränen die Wangen herunterliefen, Clara lächelte ebenfalls.

„Nein das war es erstmal. Es mag noch einige Änderungen geben, wenn du deine magische Reife mit etwa 21 erreichst, aber für den Moment, war das alles."

„Dann lassen sie mich das zusammenfassen, ich habe Talent für Geistesmagie, Stablose Magie, die Fähigkeit eines Methamorphmagus teilweise, Empathie teilweise, Animagus ... zwei Formen, beide magisch , ich bin ein Magus, ich bin ein Feuerelementar und kann somit die ganze Stadt mit einem Gedanken in die Luft jagen. Habe ich irgendetwas vergessen?"

"Ja, du bist ein großer Zauberer", sagte Clara lachend.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, aber fing dann auch an zu lachen, „OK, ich gebe auf. Rick, du bringst mir lieber bei wie ich das alles kontrollieren kann oder ich grille dich oder irgendjemand sonst."

„Das werde ich Harry", lachte Rick.

„Nun, das war alles. Es war schön dich kennen zu lernen Harry."

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Clara und gingen aus dem Büro.

„Können wir einige Bücher über all das besorgen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht über alles Bücher bei Flourish & Botts gibt, oder?"

„Einige vielleicht, aber nicht ausführlich genug für deine Zwecke. Wir holen sie einfach jetzt aus ‚unserer' Bibliothek."

Sie erreichten eine große Doppeltür hinter der sich die Bibliothek befand. Sie nahmen sich einige Bücher und brachten sie zur Bibliothekarin.

„Mr. Potter, Willkommen in unserer Abteilung. Ja, ich weiß sie sind ‚unabhängig'", lächelte die Hexe ihn an.

„Welche Art von Büchern lesen sie normalerweise in der Freizeit?"

„Wie bitte? Quidditch durch die Zeitalter und ähnliches. Warum?"

„Also, wir können es nicht gestatten das irgendjemand außer Ihnen die Bücher liest, außerdem wollen wir die Bücher nicht verlieren. Ich werde ihnen Kopien anfertigen und für andere werden sie aussehen wie Quidditch-Bücher. So werden sie keinen Verdacht erregen. Niemand darf über ihr Training und ihren Status bescheid wissen."

„Das ist cool, wenn ich das so sagen darf."

„Danke. Bitte... ihre Bücher. Einen schönen Tag noch"

„Danke"

„Was nun?"

„Nun werden wir einen Blick auf deinen Besitz werfen. Berühre die Karte. Sie wird uns nach Gringotts bringen, danach können wir in der Winkelgasse oder in Muggel-London einkaufen gehen, wenn du willst."

„Das hört sich gut an. Lass mich kurz meine Tarnung vervollständigen", sagte er lächelnd.

Er nahm seine neue Brille ab, sie war aus einem dünnen silbernen Drahtgestell und rechteckigeren Gläsern. Sie sah deutlich besser aus als seine alte. Er legte seine Kontaktlinsen in seine Augen, nahm seine Sonnebrille und zum Schluss nahm er noch seine Baseballkappe.

„Nicht schlecht. Eine einfache Lösung für den Moment. Wenn du deine metamorphischen Fähigkeiten beherrscht, sollte das nicht länger nötig sein."

„Ich hoffe das. Lass uns gehen!"

Sie erschienen kurze Zeit später bei Gringotts. Nach einer kleinen Diskussion wurden sie zum leitenden Goblin gebracht. Dort beanspruchte Harry sein komplettes Erbe.

„Nun, Mr. Potter, ich muss Mr. Dumbledore fragen" sagte der Goblin.  
Rick blieb ruhig. Er wollte sehen wie Harry das bewältigen würde.  
Harrys Augen blitzen kurz in einem aus dem inneren kommenden grünen Licht auf.

„Und warum müssen sie das?"

„Er verwaltet momentan ihr Erbe und hat die Kontrolle darüber."

„Nein, von nun an hat er sie nicht mehr. Wie Sie gesagt haben ist es mein Erbe. Ich bin offiziell volljährig und niemand hat das Recht mich oder mein Erbe zu kontrollieren. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?", fragte Harry mit einer eisigen Stimme.

Der Goblin wich unter seinem stechenden Blick und dem schneidendem Ton seiner Stimme zurück. Die Aura von purer Macht und unterdrückter Wut um ihn herum, trug auch nicht dazu bei, der kleinen Kreatur, die dem zukünftigen Warlock gegenüberstand, zu helfen.

„Ich möchte eine Auflistung aller meiner Besitztümer und des Geldes welches ich besitze. Ich möchte ebenso über den Teil des Nachlasses von Sirus Black, welcher für mich bestimmt ist, Bescheid wissen. Ich weiß das er ein Testament hinterlassen hat. Und ich wünsche alles ... in den nächsten zehn Minuten ... wenn sie so freundlich wären.", forderte Harry mit einer seidigen Stimme, welche jedoch mit Macht unterlegt war.

„Das ist nicht möglich."

„Das ist mir gleichgültig. Wenn sie denken, sie können die Kontrolle über mein Erbe einem manipulierenden altem Narren geben, dann werde ich Ihnen zeigen wie falsch sie liegen. Und Zeit ist Geld, das sollten sie doch am allerbesten wissen. Und nun beeilen sie sich!"

Der Goblin floh förmlich aus dem Raum und Rick kicherte.

"Du wirst ein feiner Warlock werden, Harry. Schon jetzt bist du ein einem solchen Maße einschüchternd, dass du selbst Dumbledore in den Schatten stellst."

"Danke. Als er sagte Dumbledore hat die Kontrolle, da brauchte ich jede Unze meiner Selbstkontrolle die ich habe. Andernfalls, bin ich mir sicher, hätte ich dieses Büro in die Luft gejagt. Ich fühlte, wie das Feuer in mir aufloderte. Ich muss lernen das zu kontrollieren, Rick. Und das ganze schnell, denn ich möchte niemanden ohne Absicht verletzen."

"Solange du diesen Fakt erkennen kannst, solange bist du auf dem richtigen Weg, Harry.", sagte er.

Der Kobold betrat nach acht Minuten wieder das Büro und legte einen Stapel Papiere vor ihn hin.  
Harry berührte sie jedoch nicht.

"Zeigen sie mir mein Grundbesitz!", forderte er.

Der Kobold nahm einige der Papiere und gab sie Harry.

"Danke"

Er überflog die Dokumente.

"Hier, ein Häuschen am Rand von Hogsmeade von meinen Großeltern. Das wäre ideal für dich zum wohnen während meiner Schulzeit, und danach für uns beide. So wäre ich in der Nähe meiner Freunde und könnte sie schützen wenn es nötig würde."

"Hört sich gut an."

Er schaute weiter über die Papiere.

"Wie ich es mir gedacht habe. Ich habe Sirius Haus geerbt. Sag Kobold, hier steht, dass das Erbe ein eine Bedingung gekoppelt ist, welche?"

"Sie müssen einem Mr. Remus Lupin dort wohnen lassen, oder ihm ein anderes angemessenes Heim geben."

"Damit bin ich einverstanden. Nun zum Geld. Wie viel?"

"Ich möchte mich Entschuldigen, aber ich war nicht in der Lage die korrekte Summe zu ermitteln, Sir."

"Dann schätzen sie es. Ich wollte nicht den genauen Betrag wissen bis auf den letzten Knut."

"Ungefähr 10,5 Millionen Gallonen."

Rick pfiff vor Überraschung, aber Harry zeigte keinerlei Emotionen. Er hatte sich schon gedacht das es viel sein würde. Die Potters, wie auch die Blacks waren alte wohlhabende Familien.

"Sagen sie, hat Mr. Black jemandem anders als mir etwas hinterlassen?"

"Ja, er hinterließ Mr. Lupin eine Summe von 100.000 Galonen. Sie bekommen 150.000 und Miss Tonks bekommt 80.000.

"Dann stammt also der Rest des Geldes von meinen Eltern?"

"Ja, es hat sich über die Zeiten durch die Gryffindor Linie und später durch die Potters angesammelt."

"Gryffindor? Warum bin ich nicht überrascht? Ich frage mich wem Hogwarts gehört."

"Hogwarts gehörte zu gleichen Teilen allen Gründern, diese beschlossen aber, dass Hogwarts der Schule selber gehören sollte.  
Sie haben allerdings das Anrecht auf ein spezielles Quartier und sie haben das Recht, es als Zuflucht zu benutzen, wann immer sie wünschen."

"Gut zu wissen", grinste Harry teuflisch.

Dann runzelte er die Stirn, „Sagen sie mir bitte, ob sich irgendein Bediensteter in meinen Diensten befindet."

"Ja, da ist ein Hauself im noblen Haus der Blacks. Zwei im Gut in Godric's Hollow."

"Ich dachte das wurde zerstört?"

"Es ist wiederaufgebaut worden, offensichtlich von den Elfen selbst. Sie sind wie auch immer frei und werden aus ihrem Verließ bezahlt."

"Das ist in Ordnung."

"Da ist ein Hauself in Phoenixheim, so wird das Häuschen in Hogsmeade genannt. Er wurde ebenfalls von Miss Lily Potter befreit und lebt in Godric's Hollow wenn er nicht arbeitet."

"Das ist ebenfalls in Ordnung. Irgendwelche speziellen Gegenstände, von denen ich wissen müsste?"

"Die Siegelringe der Häuser Potter und Black."

"Normalerweise würdest du nur deinen Familienring tragen Harry, da der Nachlass der Blacks nun zu dem der Potters gehört. Die Linie der Blacks ist nun verstorben, da du der letzte Erbe der Blacks bist.", erklärte Rick hilfsbereit.

"Der Ring der Potters garantiert ihnen ebenfalls den Zutritt zu Godric's Hollow. Ansonsten kann es niemand finden. Sie müssen den Tiger auf dem Ring berühren und sagen: "Bring mich nach Hause, wohin ich gehöre.", erklärte der Goblin.

"Ein Tiger? Bitte geben sie ihn mir!"

Er gab ihm die Ringe der Potters und der Blacks.  
Der Ring der Potters zeigte einen schwarzen Tiger, welcher einen Drachen mit seiner Pfote schlug.

"Ist das ein Zufall?", fragte Harry Rick.

"Du weißt, die Form hängt mit deiner Persönlichkeit zusammen. Das mag einer der Gründe für deine Form sein."

Harry nickte.

"Noch irgend etwas?"

"Ein verzaubertes Motorrad im Verlies der Blacks, einige antike Bücher, dass ist alles von dem ich weiß, wenn dort mehr ist, dann habe ich keine Kenntnis davon, Sir."

"Gut. Ich benötige etwas Geld. Gibt es einen einfachen Weg um etwas zu bekommen? Außerdem benötige ich auch etwas in Muggelwährung."

"Unseren VIP-Kunden bieten wir eine Scheckkarte und eine Kreditkarte, welche in der Muggelwelt benutzt werden können. Als der Erbe der Potters können sie eine Zahlung in den Zauberergeschäften mit ihrem Siegelring veranlassen, Mr. Potter. Sie können ebenso am VIP-Schalter Geld abholen. Es gibt keinen Grund in die Keller zu ihrem Verließ zu fahren. Das Limit dafür ist jedoch 10000 Galonen pro Tag, wenn sie mehr benötigen müssen sie in die Keller fahren."

"Das sollte genug sein, Danke. Dürfte ich dann bitte die Karten haben?"

"Ich nahm mir die Freiheit und habe sie schon bestellt. Sie sollten jede Minute fertig sein."

"Danke, aber warum waren sie nicht vom Anfang an so höflich?" fragte Harry freundlich.

"Na ja, es tut mir sehr leid, Mr. Potter. Ich hoffe sie können mir das vergeben. Der Fakt, dass sie nun volljährig sind auf der einen Seite und auf der anderen Seite Professor Dumbledore, war keine einfache Angelegenheit für mich. Ich möchte mich entschuldigen"

"Akzeptiert. Ich möchte aber darauf hinweisen, dass niemand, auch nicht Professor Dumbledore, irgendwelche Informationen über meinen Nachlass bekommen darf."

"Wie sie wünschen. Wir sind diskret."

"Danke"

Er bekam die Karten, die Codes für die Karten und einen magisch vergrößerten Beutel voll Gallonen. Er nahm 5000 Gallonen und der Beutel war nicht größer als eine Faust. Nun konnten sie einkaufen gehen.  
Harry kaufte einen Zauberstabhalfter welcher es ihm erlaubte seinen Zauberstab schnell zu ziehen, außerdem war er gegen Diebstahl und Aufrufezauber geschützt.  
Er kaufte außerdem eine Sammlung feiner neuer Roben und andere Zaubererkleidung. Weiterhin kaufte er einige Bücher, Tränke, Zutaten, Stiefel und eine Sammlung Waffen auf Ratschlag von Rick. Er kaufte ein Satz silberner Dolche, zwei Wurfmesser, welche in seine Stiefel gesteckt werden konnten und Rick wollte, dass er ein Schwert kaufte.

„Ein Schwert?", fragte Harry.

Rick grinste und schob seine Robe beiseite. Dort sah Harry ein Langschwert an seiner Seite hängen.

„Weißt du, ich habe bereits ein Schwert. Nur dass Dumbledore es in seinem Büro hat."

„Und welche Art Schwert wäre das?", fragte Rick interessiert.

„Die Art von Godric Gryffindors Schwert.", sagte Harry grinsend.

„Gryffindors Schwert? Weißt du, dass dieses Schwert eine höchst magische Waffe ist? Deutlich magischer als die, die du gerade ebend gekauft hast?"

„Ich denke schon, warum?"

„Weil, wenn es wirklich zu dir gehört, dann kannst du es mit einem Gedanken jederzeit herbeirufen."

„Nun, das ist eine nützliche Information.", sagte Harry mit einem teuflischem Grinsen. Er hob seine Hände und rief das Schwert mit seinem Geist.

Eine Sekunde später konnte er das ihm vertraute Gewicht in seiner Hand spüren.

„Ich denke, jemand ist sich im Moment schwer am wundern, wohin es verschwunden ist.", sagte Harry lachend und schaute zu dem Angestellten im Waffenladen.

„Ich möchte eine schöne Schwertscheide dafür."

„Eine verzauberte, auf dem Rücken und an der Seite tragbar. Stärkste Drachenhaut, wenn sie das haben.", fügte Rick an.

Der Angestellte nickte hastig und verschwand im hinteren Teil des Ladens. Er erschien nach einiger Zeit mit fünf Schwertscheiden.  
Eine war Schwarz und war mit einem weiß-schwarz gestreiften Tiger verziert, welcher im Sprung war.

„Diese möchte ich.", sagte Harry.

Er nahm sie und steckte das Schwert hinein.

„Es passt, ich kaufe sie."

Sie ließen nahezu 500 Galonen in diesem Geschäft

„Wie sieht es mit ein paar Verschönerungen aus?"

„Was?"

„Nun, ein Haarschnitt, Ohrringe und vielleicht ein Tätowierung wenn dir sowas gefällt?"

„Tätowierung? Ohrringe?"

„Ja, Ich habe keine Ohrringe mehr, aber früher als ich noch jung war, da hatte ich welche. Ich habe ebenso einige schöne Tätowierungen."

„Na ja, es hört sich zumindest interessant an."

Er führte Harry zu einem Geschäft für solche Dinge, trat ein und grüßte den Angestellten.

„Ich möchte gern den Besitzer sprechen. Bitte sagen Sie ihm Rick ist hier."

„Einen Moment bitte."

Eine Minute später kam ein kahler, muskulöser Mann von hinten aus dem Laden und umarmte Rick.

„Rick, wie geht es dir?"

„Besser. Können wir bitte nach hinten gehen?"

„Warum?… Natürlich, folge mir! Sie schießen den Laden und machen eine Mittagspause. Seien Sie bitte in zwei Stunden zurück."

„Ja Sir." Der Angestellte tat wie ihm geheißen und verließ den Laden.

„So, wer ist nun dein spezieller Gast?"

„Das ist mein Lehrling Harry Potter. Harry, das ist Joe."

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Harry."

Harry war zufrieden, dass sein Blick nicht sofort hoch auf die Narbe ging.

„Was kann ich für euch beide tun?"

„Nun, er benötigt einen Harrschnitt und er ist vielleicht an ein paar Ohrringen und einer Tätowierung interessiert."

Joe klatschte in die Hände und lachte.

„Du bist der Typ, welchem seine Berühmtheit und seine berühmte Narbe egal ist, richtig?"

„Richtig."

„Nun, um alle zu Verarschen, solltest du dir eine identische spiegelverkehrte Narbe auf der anderen Seite deiner Stirn tätowieren lassen und dein Haar kurz schneiden.", sagte er scherzend.

Harry konnte sich nicht helfen und folgte Joes und Ricks Gelächter.

„Ich denke nicht. Aber es ist ein schönes Bild im Geiste, Joe. Ich dachte eher an einen schwarzen Tiger und einen königlichen Adler."

„Schöne Kombination, besonders wenn du eine magische Tätowierung nimmst. Ich würde dir für die Tätowierungen deinen Rücken empfehlen. Dort ist genug Platz, damit sie sich bewegen können. Es ist ebenfalls ein schönes Bild, Harry."

„Ja, warum nicht?"

„Wir können dazu noch ein passenden Ohrring nehmen. Wir werden etwas finden was dir gefällt. Ich würde dazu kurzes Haar vorschlagen. Vergiss die Narbe! Du bist was du bist, Harry. Sie starren darauf, ob du es versteckst oder nicht. Und zur Tarnung gibt es durchaus bessere Methoden."

„Harry, vertraue Ihm in dieser Angelegenheit. Er ist ein Meister seines Fachs.", versicherte ihm Rick.

„Danke, ich denke ich werde ihnen dabei vertrauen. An der Tarnung werden wir dann noch arbeiten."

„Wie ich dachte.", sagte Joe grinsend, „Ich kenne Rick seid der Kindheit und ich weiß was er für eine Leben führt."

Harry nickte.

„Dann lass uns anfangen."

Zwei Stunden später, verließ Harry den Laden, er hatte kurze hochgekämmte Haare mit dunkelblauen Strähnen. Außerdem hatte er einen Ohrring, es war ein einfacher silberner Ring durch sein Ohr. Er mochte den Gedanken an einen Zahn, aber er wollte Bill nicht kopieren. Der einfache Ring war cool genug und er passte sehr gut zu seinen kurzen Haaren.  
Er hatte außerdem einen großen schwarzen Tiger auf seinem Rücken, welcher nahezu ein drittel seines Rücken ausfüllte. Ein anders viertel bedeckte ein majestätischer silbergrauer königlicher Adler, wenn er seine Flügel ausbreitete. Clara hatte ihm auch die Farben seiner Formen verraten.  
Er hatte noch eine dritte Tätowierung um seinem rechten Oberarm in der Höhe des Bizeps. Dort stand in antiken Runen geschrieben: Möge die Kraft des gerechten Feuers alles Böse von der Erde brennen, um die Unschuldigen zu schützen und die Opfer zu rächen."  
Es war in schwarzen Runen geschrieben, die von tiefem blutrot umrandet waren. Es sah verheißungsvoll aus, aber dennoch atemberaubend cool.  
Kombiniert mit seiner Sonnenbrille würde ihn nun niemand erkennen auch nicht ohne seine Baseballkappe. Rick hatte einen komplexen Tarnzauber gesprochen um seine Narbe zu verstecken, es funktionierte perfekt. Für den Moment war er einfach ein leicht rebellischer Teenager der einkaufen ging. Sie gingen nun in das London der Muggel, wo sie nahezu eine komplette neue Garderobe, einen kompletten Satz Gewichte mit einer Hantelbank, ein Ergometer, ein Sandsack und seinige andere Maschinen zum rudern und ähnlichem kauften.  
Es war nahezu vier Uhr am Nachmittag, als sie zum Ligusterweg zurückkamen. Auf einen Rat von Rick kaufte Harry ein schöne einfache silberne Kette für Tonks.

"Dann stelle dich dem Zorn deiner Freundin, Harry.", sagte Rick lachend und wünschte ihm einen schönen Tag.

"Ja. Und wenn ich überlebe, werde ich nächste Woche nochmals heraus schleichen um mit dir die Häuser zu besuchen. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, das ich sehr bald zu Sirius Haus gebracht werde. Das wegschleichen wird dort wesentlich schwieriger."

"Man sieht sich."

"Tschüss."


	3. Verhandeln mit Tonks

**AN:** Sorry, aber es ging leider nicht schneller, denn ich bin in der Woche nicht zu Übersetzen gekommen und wenn man nur die Wochenenden hat, ist man halt nicht ganz so schnell.

Torence: Danke für den Tipp, Häkchen ist beseitigt.

So, nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.

**Kapitel 3: Verhandeln mit Tonks**

Harry seufzte, "Hier geht nichts mehr!"

Er ging in das Haus Nummer 4, hinauf in sein Zimmer.  
In dem Moment als er sein Zimmer betrat, wurde er unsanft hineingezogen, daraufhin wurde die Tür mit einem Zauber verschlossen, gefolgt von einem Geheimhaltungszauber.  
Tonks sah nun wie ihr unverstelltes Selbst aus, mit der Ausnahme des Fakts, dass sie nicht ohne Grund ziemlich sauer war.

"Tonks, es tut mir leid, weißt du?", begann Harry, wurde aber ziemlich schnell mit einem Stillezauber zur Ruhe gebracht.

"Nun hörst du mir erst einmal zu, 'Junge'", brüllte sie.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, er hasste es ‚Junge' genannt zu werden. Erstens erinnerte es ihn an die schlechte Behandlung der Dursleys und zweitens war er schon lange kein Junge mehr.

"SCHAU MICH NICHT SO AN! Du möchtest wie ein Erwachsener behandelt werden? Schön, wenn du jemals einer wirst, werde ich darüber nachdenken.", schrie sie.

Harry wurde langsam selbst wütend.

"Was denkst du dir eigentlich, dich einfach ‚so' aus dem Haus zu schleichen?", schrie sie ihn an, „Ich weiß, dass du dich wegen Sirius mies fühlst."

Das war ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie.

"Ich weiß, dass du denkst das du für seinen Tod verantwortlich bist. Schön, hier sind einige Neuigkeiten für dich. Auch wenn es unvorstellbar dumm war in das Ministerium zu gehen, genau so wie das was du gerade getan hast, bist do doch nicht für die Taten von Sirius verantwortlich. Er hätte schließlich in seinem verdammten scheiß Haus bleiben können. Die Welt dreht sich nicht um dich allein, Harry! Ich kann es nicht länger ertragen, wie du dich fertig machst und dahin vegetierst. Du warst einmal so ein niedlicher Junge. Remus ist auch nur noch eine leere Hülle und redet nur noch sehr selten. Auch Ron, Hermine, Ginny und die Zwillinge trauern um Ihn. Verdammt noch mal, er war auch mein Freund. Ich kann es nicht mehr sehen!"

Danach brach sie zusammen und fing an schwer zu schluchzen, dabei fühlte er einen Stich in seinem Herzen.

"Und dann… dann gehst du wer weiß wohin und legst einen Schlafzauber auf mich. Ich wache nach einem HALBEN Tag auf und warte nun seit vier Stunden, nicht wissend, wohin du gegangen bist. Ob du entführt wurdest, umgebracht wurdest oder was auch immer. Ich habe mich zu Tode gefürchtet, Harry."

Er konnte es nicht länger ertragen. Er hatte ihr so sehr weh getan. Außerdem tat er jeder anderen Person, die Sirius ebenfalls mochte unrecht.  
Er ging hinüber zu ihr und nahm sie in eine innige Umarmung. Er fühlte etwas innerlich zerbrechen, als er versuchte mit ihr zu sprechen, ihr Stillezauber war aufgehoben.  
Er streichelte ihr sanft über ihren Rücken und sie schluchzte in sein T-Shirt.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung. Nein ist es natürlich nicht, ich weiß. Aber lass mich dir etwas sagen. Mir ist nichts passiert und ich bin nicht entführt worden. Ich ging nach London um einige Dinge zu erledigen. Ich konnte nicht länger warten um es zu erledigen. Es war wichtig, für mich und für den Krieg. Bitte vertraue mir. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht dich zu verletzen. Bitte glaube mir.", sagte er mit einer beruhigenden Stimme.

"Harry, Ich könnte es nicht ertragen dich auch noch zu verlieren.", schluchzte sie.

"Es tut mir leid, bitte Vergib mir.", sagte er aufrichtig.

Sie nickte und wischte ihre Tränen weg.  
Danach schaute sie ihm in seine tiefen grünen Augen.

"Was meinst du damit, du könntest mich nicht auch noch verlieren?", fragte Harry neugierig.  
"Nun, ich... HARRY! Was hast du angestellt?", schrie sie plötzlich und schaute ihn mit weit offenen Augen an.

"Was meist du?", fragte er in einem möglichst unschuldigen Ton.

"Du siehst... absolut atemberaubend aus.", beide erröteten bei dieser Aussage.

"Also, ich ging zum Friseur, dort bekam ich einen Haarschnitt und diese Tätowierungen.", und zeigte auf das sichtbare Tattoo.

Sie schaute auf seinen Arm, aber plötzlich weiteten sich Ihre Augen nochmals, „Wie kannst du sprechen?"

"Warum, sollte ich nicht?", fragte er grinsend.

"Ich habe einen Zauber auf dich gelegt! Wie konntest du ihn brechen?"

Er grinnste etwas mehr, „Nun, was soll ich sagen? Es ist Magie."

"Verschaukele mich nicht, Junge! Wie hast du das gemacht?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich wollte dir sagen, dass es mir Leid tut und das tat ich, nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Sie konnte sehen, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Sie war müde und setzte sich bedrückt auf sein Bett. Er bemerkte ihren Stimmungswechsel und setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett.  
Er legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie zu sich.

"Du solltest wissen, dass ich nicht länger ein kleiner Junge bin.", sagte er ernsthaft.

Sie wollte etwas sagen aber er stoppte sie.

"Nein, ich meine es so. Nun, Okay in Ordnung, ich habe dir weh getan indem ich dich ausgetrickst habe, allerdings kann ich dir versichern, dass ich die ganze Zeit sicher war. Ich bin nicht blind davongelaufen, diese Zeit meines Lebens habe ich hinter mir gelassen. Du hattest recht mit dem was du über mich gesagt hast. Ich trauerte wegen Sirius und ich tue es noch. Aber ich habe nicht wahrgenommen, dass es auch euch weh tut und das tut mir leid. Ich werde an Remus schreiben und versuchen ihm zu helfen. Danke, dass du mich daran erinnert hast. Ich schulde dir etwas dafür. Aber bitte, hört auf mich wie ein kleines Kind zu behandeln, denn ich bin keins mehr. Ich habe getan, was ich tun musste, und es tut mir leid, dass ich dir damit weh getan habe. Aber ich musste es tun."

"Harry, wo warst du und warum?", fragte sie ernst.

"Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Ich kann dir allerdings sagen, dass es wichtig für den Krieg ist, dass es uns helfen wird und es war nicht illegal. Ganz im Gegenteil, es ist hochoffiziell aber eben streng Geheim. Noch nicht einmal Dumbledore weiß darüber Bescheid und das wird auch so bleiben."

"Es tut mit leid, aber das ist nichts was mir hilft dir zu vertrauen.", sagte sie enttäuscht.

"Nun, wenn ich dir einige Dinge erzähle, würdest du es für dich behalten oder würdest du zu Dumbledore rennen und ihm meine Geheimnisse verraten? Ach ganz nebenbei gefragt, weiß irgendjemand von meiner Abwesenheit?"

"Nein, noch nicht."

"Schön, dann könnte ich dein Gedächtnis verändern und es würde uns beiden gut gehen.", sagte Harry teuflisch grinsend.

"DAS WÜRDEST DU NICHT WAGEN!", schrie sie entrüstet.

"Doch das würde ich!", sagte Harry nun mit einer stählernen Stimme, „Denn mein Leben könnte davon abhängen."

Sie schaute ihn nur geschockt an.

Aber dann lächelte er, „Aber ich denke, dass was ich dir sagen werde ist interessant genug für dich, dass du darüber schweigen wirst."

"Sag es mir, bitte!", bettelte sie nun wie ein Kind und legte dabei einen unwiderstehlichen Hundeblick auf.

"Nun ich habe heute einige Tests gemacht und habe herausgefunden, dass ich deine Hilfe gebrauchen könnte."

"Wie, mit was?", fragte sie ein wenig neben sich stehend.

"Na ja, weißt du, ich bin teilweise ein Metamorphmagus und ich habe gehofft, du könntest mir bei dem Training helfen."

"DU BIST WAS?"

"Exakt was ich sage.", kicherte Harry.

"Du verschaukelst mich, richtig?"

"Nein, wirst du mir glauben, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich in meinem ganzen Leben nur einmal zum Friseur gegangen bin? Meine Tante ließ ihn meine Haare komplett abschneiden. Am nächsten Tag waren sie genauso lang wie am Tag zuvor. Und ich habe danach niemals mehr einen Haarschnitt bekommen, mein Haar blieb so wie es war... bis Heute zumindest.", fügte er grinsend an.

"Nun, dass ist ein Hinweis. OK, ich werde darüber schweigen und werde dir helfen, wenn du mir noch eins deiner unanständigen Geheimnisse verrätst.", akzeptierte sie mit einem verschlagenem Lächeln.

"Das ist Erpressung und Kriminell, dass weißt du. ... Also gut, schau dir das mal an.", sagte er und gab ihr seinen Ausweis.

Sie starrte mir weiten Augen auf diese magische Karte.

"Du... du bist als volljährig deklariert worden."

"Fein, nicht? Aber es hat geheim zu bleiben."

"Ich verspreche es. Noch irgendwelche?"

Er schaute für einen Moment traurig und seufzte, "Genug für ein ganzes Leben."

Plötzlich tat er ihr ein wenig leid. Sie wusste, wie er sich bei solchen Dingen fühlte, die immer nur ihm zu passieren schienen.

"Ich werde nicht weiter fragen, Harry. Du wirst sie mir erzählen, wenn du bereit dazu bist. Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Ich stand selbst im Mittelpunkt während meiner Schulzeit. Niemals kümmerte sich jemand um mein wahres Selbst."

Traurige Erinnerungen kamen in ihr hoch.

"Erzähle es mir.", fragte er aufrichtig, fühlend, dass sie gerade traurige Erinnerungen noch einmal durchlebte. Seine Fähigkeit schien sich zu zeigen.

"Ich ging mit einigen Typen an der Schule. Am Anfang war alles in Ordnung, aber dann verlangten sie, dass ich mich in jemand anderes verwandele. Blondes Haar, große Brüste... solche Dinge eben. Ich habe nie jemanden getroffen der mich akzeptierte wie ich war."

Er fühlte das sie recht hatte, sie hatte selbst einige seiner Erfahrungen gemacht. Harry umarmte sie sanft und küsste sie auf die Wange.

"Tust du mir bitte einen Gefallen!", bat er sie in einem ernsten Ton.

"Was?", fragte sie traurig, denkend, er wolle ebenso jemand anderes wie all die anderen.

"Zeige mir dein wahres selbst!"

Ihre Augen blitzten plötzlich auf.

"Bist... bist du dir sicher?"

"Ja!"

Sie verwandelte sich in die Form die sie diesen Morgen hatte.

"Wie ich dachte!", sagte er sanft lächelnd.

"Was?", fragte sie begierig.

"Na ja, als ich dich Heute morgen unter den Schlafzauber legte, sahst du genauso aus wie jetzt."

"Und, magst du es?", fragte sie unsicher.

"Das tue ich. Glaube mir, wenn ich sage, dass du eine wirklich hübsche junge Frau bist, Tonks. Jeder Typ, der verlangt, dass du dein Aussehen veränderst muss blind sein. Außerdem verdient er dann nicht eine solche, sich sorgende, intelligente und hübsche junge Frau wie dich."

Sie umarmte ihn stürmisch.

"Danke, du weißt gar nicht was mir das bedeutet."

"Ich denke schon."

"Harry… hast… hast du eine Freundin?", fragte sie zögernd.

"Nein, aber das weißt du."

"Ja, ich meinte ob dort jemand ist den du magst?"

Er schaute nachdenklich und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Wer würde schon mit mir gehen wollen? Mit Ausnahme wegen des Ruhms, meine ich. Wo ich gehe lauert Gefahr. Voldemort jagt mich und wird ebenso jeden jagen der mir nahe steht, eine Freundin wäre die Erste auf dieser Liste. Ich möchte niemanden solch einer Gefahr aussetzen."

"Harry! Du musst Leute ihre eigenen Entscheidungen über solche Dinge treffen lassen, wenn du dir sicher bist, dass sie die Zusammenhänge sehen. Deine Freunde würden dich niemals verstoßen, selbst nicht wenn du ihnen jetzt in den Arsch treten würdest. Du kannst ihnen nicht ihre eigenen Entscheidungen abnehmen. Das ist ein Teil dessen, wenn ich sage du musst Erwachsen werden.", sagte sie mit Nachdruck.

"Ich weiß. … Ich weiß du hast recht.", sagte er traurig.

"Und… ich… ich...", seufzte sie. Plötzlich setzte seine emphatische Fähigkeit wieder ein und er fühlte was sie sagen wollte. Sie mochte ihn... mehr als nur einen Freund und sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen bei diesem Gedanken.

"Tonks, wie alt bist du, wenn ich fragen darf?"

"Zweiundzwanzig, warum?"

"Nun, du wolltest sagen, das du mich magst, oder?"

Sie schaute schockiert und aufgescheucht. Sie wollte aufstehen und fliehen, aber er erwischte sie am Arm und drückte sie auf das Bett zurück.

"Sage mir, habe ich recht?"

Sie nickte ohne ihn in die Augen zu sehen.

"Und der Altersunterschied?"

"Harry, dass bedeutet mir nichts. Was ich sehe ist ein Junge, der in vielen Dingen deutlich weiter entwickelt ist als sein Alter aussagt. Du stehst für deine Ideale und deine Freunde ein. Du kämpfst für das was richtig ist, auch wenn die Bürde daran dich zu zerdrücken droht. Nun, in einiger Hinsicht denke ich, du bist lediglich ein Kind, aber ich fange an zu glauben, dass du über den Punkt hinaus bist. Ich empfinde wirklich etwas für dich. Deutlich mehr als Freundschaft. Ich mag dich, vielleicht liebe ich dich auch. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich angeschrieen habe, aber ich denke du verstehst meine Gründe nun besser als vorher. Ich sorgte mich um dich und hatte Angst dich zu verlieren. Und... du siehst hübsch aus. Bis heute warst du nur süß, aber jetzt bist du absolut atemberaubend. Dein neuer Look passt unheimlich gut zu dir.", ergänzte sie lächelnd.

Sie schaute voller Hoffnung in seine Augen, aber fürchtete ebenso seine Antwort und Harry konnte es alles fühlen.  
Harry sah nachdenklich aus. Er wog vorsichtig das Führ und Wieder ab. Er mochte sie auch, dass wusste er jetzt.

"Weiß irgend jemand anderes über deine Gefühle für mich?", fragte er.

"Also, ich habe mit Remus darüber gesprochen, er ist wie ein Bruder für mich seit... seit Sirius gestorben ist."

Die Hoffnung verließ sie langsam und sie fühlte Reue. Er schien sie nicht in gleicher Weise zu mögen.

"Du weißt, ich meinte das was ich vorhin gesagt habe, alles. Ich denke, dass es jemand gibt, der mich wirklich liebt, so wie ich bin, gibt mir Hoffnung. Aber es ist auch neu für mich, ich habe niemals Liebe erfahren. Nie hat sich jemand um mich gesorgt, deshalb bin ich jetzt ein wenig verlegen. Ich mag dich Tonks, dass weiß ich ganz bestimmt."

"Du magst mich?", fragte sie vorsichtig um den schönen Moment nicht zu ruinieren.

"Ja das tue ich. Aber ich meinte auch das was ich über die Gefahr gesagt habe. Ich weiß, dass du als Auror und als Mitglied des Ordens eh schon in Gefahr bist, aber das würde dich an die erste Stelle von Snakefaces Hitliste katapultieren. Er würde versuchen dich noch vor mir zu bekommen, nur um mir Schmerzen zu bereiten und mich zu brechen. Und das würde ich, mich würde es wahnsinnig machen, wenn dir irgendetwas passieren würde. Was soll ich nun tun? Ich kann meinem Herzen folgen und uns eine Chance geben. Ich mag dich und ich weiß jetzt, dass du die erste Person bist, die mich als das sieht was ich bin, einfach nur Harry. Nicht einmal meine Freunde tun das mit letzter Konsequenz. Und ich weiß, was du offensichtlich für mich empfindest. Aber das würde auch heißen dich in Gefahr zu bringen, wenn jemand etwas über uns herausfindet und das passiert sicher. Auf der anderen Seite könnte ich mein Leben so weiterleben wie bisher. Du würdest nicht noch mehr in Gefahr sein, wegen mir, als du es eh schon bist. Aber das wäre ein Leben ohne Liebe, ohne Bedeutung... ohne dich.", fügte er leise an.

Tränen liefen ihr nun in Strömen die Wangen herunter. Das war so traurig und übel, aber vollkommen richtig. Allein, dass er es in Betracht zieht, auf seine Chance auf Liebe zu verzichten, nur um sie in Sicherheit zu wissen, zeigte ihr wie tief seine Sorge um sie war. Sie umarmte ihn und schluchzte erneut in sein T-Shirt. Und wieder beruhigte er sie indem er ihr zärtlich über den Rücken strich.

"Ich möchte nicht mehr ohne dich sein Harry, bitte lass mich in dein Herz. Mir ist bewusst, dass ich mich damit in Gefahr begebe. Aber das allein zeigt mir, wie du dich um mich sorgst und das lässt mich dich nur noch mehr lieben. Bitte gib uns eine Chance."

Er seufzte, da ging seine Wahl dahin. Nun hatte er nicht wirklich mehr eine Wahl.  
Er hob ihr Kinn an und schaute ihr in ihre tiefen, sorgenvollen und traurigen Augen. Sie waren Blaugrau mit einem stich Grün. Sie waren faszinierend und zogen ihn in ihren Bann. Sie fühlte das gleiche über sein Augen und er musste lächeln.  
Seine Lippen senkten sich auf ihre und er fühlte, wie ihr Herzschlag sich erhöhte, genauso wie sein eigener.  
Ihr Lippen berührten sich und sie tauschten eine kurzen Kuss aus, aber voll von Sehnsucht und Zuneigung, wenn nicht sogar Liebe.  
Als sie sich wieder lösten lächelten beide glücklich und ihre Augen schienen hell zu leuchten.

"Danke Harry, ich verspreche dir jetzt und hier, dass ich immer vorsichtig sein werde."

Er seufzte, „Du weißt, dass ich dir das nicht versprechen kann, Tonks. Ich muss ihm eines Tages gegenübertreten. Nicht in der nahen Zukunft, aber eines Tages muss ich."

"Aber warum du? Es ist Dumbledore den er am meisten fürchtet."

"Es ist vorhergesagt. Das ist mein Schicksal. Das sagte die Prophezeiung aus die er im Ministerium gesucht hatte."

"Oh Harry.", sagte sie und umarmte ihn fest.

"Ich verspreche dir eines. Ich werde dann bereit sein und noch eins. Von nun an, werde ich dich deine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen lassen. Ich werde nicht versuchen dich oder meine Freunde zu überzeugen mich zu verlassen."

"Das bedeutet mir viel. Ich verspreche dir auch eins, ich werde nicht irgendeins deiner Geheimnisse, welche du mir anvertraust an jemanden anderes verraten. Und ich werde dir helfen wo auch immer ich kann, ich bin schließlich ein Auror.", sagte sie entschieden.

"Danke, es bedeutet mir sehr viel jemanden zu haben dem ich wirklich vertrauen kann."

"Ganz nebenbei, du hast über Tätowierungen gesprochen. Wo und was sind die anderen?", fragte sie nun mit einer verführerischen Stimme.

"Nichts Spezielles.", sagte er abwinkend.

"Zeige sie mir... bitte.", bettelte sie und küsste ihn.

"Was? Erst Erpressung und nun Bestechung?", sagte er schmunzelnd nach dem Kuss. „Okay."

Er stand auf und zog sein T-Shirt aus. Dann zeigte er ihr sein Rücken. In dem Moment streckte sich der Tiger und der Adler flog um seine Schultern.

"Sie sind unglaublich, Harry. Und sie müssen dich ein Vermögen gekostet haben."

"Nun ja, es ist nicht so, dass ich mir über Geld Gedanken machen müsste. Du hast dir einen Millionär geangelt.", sagte er lächelnd, wissend es würde ihre Gefühle ihm gegenüber nicht ändern.

"Du machst wohl Witze?"

"Nein, das ist einer der Gründe warum ich zum Erwachsenen erklärt wurde und Dumbledore weiß nichts darüber. Ich hoffe, dass ich es dabei für einige Zeit belassen kann."

"Wow."

"Ganz nebenbei, du hast auch von Sirius Geld geerbt, richtig?"

"Ja. Du... scheinst dich mit seinem Tod abgefunden zu haben?"

"Ich habe meinen Frieden mit ihm gemacht.", seufzte er, „Was du über die Schuld gesagt hast... Ich hatte es mittlerweile verstanden. Ich weiß auch, dass es Sirius nicht gewollt hätte das wir Trübsal blasen. Das einzige was übrig ist, ist die Aufgabe mich vorzubereiten und das werde ich tun. Ich werde ihn und meine Eltern rächen."

"Aber…"

"Ich weiß. Ich habe nicht vor es zuzulassen, dass meine Wut mich übermannt oder so etwas. Meiner Rache ist Genüge getan, wenn sich mein Schicksal erfüllt hat. Ich habe nicht vor blind auf eine Schlangenjagd zu gehen. Das verspreche ich."

"Du erstaunst mich, Harry. Du scheinst exakt zu wissen was ich fühle und was du zu sagen hast."

"Nun, ich bin ein wenig erwachsener geworden. Nebenbei, ich weiß was du fühlst, in dem Moment wenn du es fühlst."

"Du meinst, du denkst zu wissen was ich fühle."

"Nein, ich weiß.", antwortete er mit einem zwinkern.

"Wie?"

"Nun, dass ist ein anderes Geheimnis. Ich bin ebenso teilweise empathisch. Diese Fähigkeit zeigte sich in dem Moment als du mir sagen wolltest was du für mich empfindest.

"Wow."

"Ja, wow.", seufzte er, "Du weißt, dass ich es nicht mag dich mit deinem Nachnamen anzusprechen. Ich verstehe, warum du nicht mit deinem Vornamen angesprochen werden willst. Was sollen wir hier nun tun? Ich würde dich gerne Liebling oder Schatz nennen, aber wenn es zur Gewohnheit wird, könnte ich mich eines Tages versprechen und unsere Beziehung würde herauskommen und ich würde sie so lange wie möglich gerne geheim halten. Du kannst es Remus erzählen, aber ich möchte nicht das es Snakeface oder Dumbledore herausfindet, denn ich denke er lässt dich dann nicht mehr zu mir."

Sie nickte traurig.

"Nenne mich bitte weiter Tonks. Ich bin glücklich zu wissen, dass du etwas anderes möchtest. Und nun muss ich gehen. Meine Ablösung ist in ca. zehn Minuten hier."

"Wer?"

"Dung."

"Wann wirst du wieder hier sein?"

"In drei Tagen denke ich. Ich werde dann zu dir kommen und nicht draußen stehen bleiben."

"Ich würde mich freuen. Ich werde ein Brief an Moony schreiben und ihn bitten mich zu besuchen. Vielleicht kann ich ihm ein wenig helfen."

"Ich denke du könntest. Ich nehme zurück, was ich über deine Reife gesagt habe, du bist Erwachsen geworden."

Sie lehnte sich herunter zu seinem Ohr und flüsterte, „Und ich würde gerne ein anderes Feld deiner Reife testen irgendwann in der nahen Zukunft."

Er errötete merklich und sie lachte.

Aber dann schaute sie traurig, "Ich muss nun gehen, Harry. Ich möchte nicht aber ich muss."

"Ich weiß. Und ich habe hier noch etwas für dich.", sagte er, umarmte sie und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

"Was denn?", fragte sie.

Er griff in seinen Rucksack und holte ein kleines wunderschönes Kästchen heraus. Er öffnete es und zeigte ihr den Inhalt. Im Kästchen war eine silberne Halskette.

"Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass wir ein Paar werden würden, sonst hätte ich etwas schöneres ausgesucht. Ich habe es gekauft um mich zu entschuldigen, dass du meinen Schlafzauber erleiden musstest. Aber der erste Grund finde ich deutlich anziehender.", sagte er lächelnd und legte die Halskette um ihren Hals.

Sie starrte ihn mit weiten Augen an. Dann lächelte sie, umarmte ihn und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

"Du bist so süß, Harry. Der perfekte Gentleman. Ich... Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich ebenso, Tonks. Ich werde jede Minute an dich denken. Und nun geh!"

Sie disapparierte mit einem Knacken, aber nicht bevor sie über ihre eigenen Füße gestolpert war und über den Stuhl gefallen war der am Schreibtisch stand. Glücklicher Weise war der Geheimhaltungszauber noch nicht aufgehoben.

"Ich wusste nicht das Apparation hier möglich ist, das ist gut zu wissen.", murmelte er zu sich selbst, lachte aber über den Unfall. Er hatte eine Woche um es zu lernen, damit würde das Rausschleichen überflüssig werden. Er begann zu arbeiten. Er räumte sein Zimmer um und erweiterte es auf die vierfache Größe des Originals. Dann transformierte er die Wand und vergrößerte seine Einkäufe in dem so entstandenen Raum.  
Danach setzte er sich auf sein Bett und begann damit die Theorie des Apparierens zu lesen.  
Er hatte es noch am selben Abend begriffen. Er war erstaunlich, wie schnell er lernen konnte, wenn er sich nur einmal auf das Lernen konzentrierte. Wahrscheinlich, war auch die Beseitigung der Blockade mit ein Grund für seine schnelle Auffassungsgabe.  
Er entschied es am Morgen auszuprobieren. Nun leerte er seinen Geist, dass heißt er versuchte es zumindest. Aber ein schönes Bild von Tonks Gesicht strömte immer wieder in seinen Gedanken, mit diesem Bild fiel er in einen friedlichen ungestörten Schlaf.  
Er erwachte um 5:30 und startete mit einem leichten Training. Er begann mit 20 Minuten auf dem Ergometer um seine Muskeln aufzuwärmen. Danach widmete er sich dem Gewichtheben und startete mit einem Satz von 50 Pfund. Er wunderte sich, dass die dunkle Blockade scheinbar auch Einfluss auf seinen Körper hatte. Er machte vier Sätze und erhöhte danach das Gewicht auf 80 Pfund, wo er allerdings nur vier Wiederholungen schaffte. Nun, das war ein Anfang. Danach trainierte er auch noch andere Muskelgruppen.  
Er ging um 7:15 unter die Dusche und als er sie verließ hörte er seine Tante von unten Schreien: "Komm runter, Junge!"

Er murmelte, „Ich bin nicht länger ein Junge!"

Aber er zog sich einige seiner alten Sachen an und ging nach unten.

"Ja, Tante?"

"Mache das Frühstück!"

"Ja"

Nach dem Frühstück sprach sein Onkel zu ihm," Junge, du bist nun schon mehrere Wochen hier und hast noch nichts getan. Du wirst die Küche und das Wohnzimmer heute Aufräumen. Ist das klar?"

Seine Augen zeigten einen bösartigen Blick, „Ja"

"Gut"

Danach ging Harry hoch in sein Zimmer. Als Vernon und der Rest der Familie aus dem Haus waren, ging er nach unten und führte in beiden Räumen einen Reinigungszauber aus. Dann ging er zurück zu einen Studien und lächelte.

"Das war doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder? Und es dauerte nur... 5 Minuten. Ich denke das ist erträglich."

Der nächste Schritt für heute war die Apparation. Er schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte ich auf das Abbild der anderen Seite der Raumes. Als er es sich richtig vorstellte, wünschte er sich selbst nach drüben.  
Er wollte den Zauberspruch murmeln, als er ein ziehende Gefühl bemerkte und als er seine Augen öffnete stand er in der anderen Ecke des Zimmers, absolut gesund.

"Ich habe es geschafft!", sagte er, doch dann murmelte er," Soll ich mich über den Zauberspruch wundern?... Nein, ich denke nicht, solange ich es einfach tun kann."

Er versuchte es weitere zehn mal und er schaffte es jedes mal schneller. Er benötigte nicht einmal den Spruch oder seinen Zauberstab.  
Es war schön ein Magus zu sein, solange er der einzige war der es wusste.  
Er erinnerte sich an seine Gedanken für Tonks, bevor er schlafen ging.

"Das ist etwas was ich weder mit Snape noch mit Dumbledore oder mit Riddle teilen möchte.... Dann sollte ich Okklumentk lernen."

Er nahm das Buch was er von den Unsäglichen bekommen hatte und begann darin zu arbeiten.  
Das Grundgedanke war nicht allein seinen Geist zu leeren. Davor muss man ihn organisieren, damit man spüren kann wo im Geist sich ein Eindringling befindet, um dann kontrollieren zu können was man ihm zeigen will oder um ihn in die Irre zu führen, bevor man ihn endgültig aus dem Geist entfernt. Seinen Geist zu leeren war ein andere Teil und der interessanteste Teil war in seinem Geist Mauern zu errichten um Eindringlinge draußen zu halten. Wie sollte er Snape blocken ohne diesen kleinen Fakt zu kennen? Fragte er sich ärgerlich.  
Sein rechter Arm leuchtete plötzlich mit einer blauen Flamme.  
Er ließ das Buch fallen und starrte fasziniert auf die blaue Flamme. Sie verletzte ihn nicht, aber er konnte spüren das sie sehr wohl heiß war, heißer als eine normale Flamme.  
Er beruhigte seine Gedanke und die Flamme verschwand.  
"Schön.", sagte er und hob das Buch wieder auf. Die nächsten vier Stunden versuchte er seine Erinnerungen in verschiedene Lagen zu organisieren.  
Tief unten begrub er alle Gedanken an Tonks. Sofort danach kamen seine schlimmsten Erinnerungen.  
Dann kamen die über die Dursleys und so weiter. Die äußere Lage waren seine Gedanken an den vergangenen Tag ohne jegliche Bedeutung. Dann begann er die Mauer zu errichten. Er stellte sich vor, dass die Mauer aus unzähligen Steinen besteht. Davor stellte er sich eine ein Zoll dicke Wand aus Stahlplatten vor, die mit langen bedrohlichen Spitzen besetzt war. Und zuletzt stellte er sich ein mentales Bild eines Schildes vor "KEEP OUT! (Draußenbleiben)".  
Befriedigt schaute er auf seine Uhr und bekam einen Schock. Es war zwischenzeitlich 8 Uhr Abends. Er zuckte mit den Achseln, wegen der Zeit. Nun fühlte er sich sicher mit seiner mentalen Verteidigung, denn irgendwie wusste er das sie angemessen war.  
Er beschloss seinen Freunden, im speziellen Remus zu schreiben.

_Lieber Remus,_

_es tut mir leid, dass ich so rüde zu dir war. Ich war irgendwie betäubt in den letzten Tagen und Wochen, während ich wegen Sirius trauerte. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht gesehen habe, das ich nicht der einzige bin der in vermisst und das du als sein bester Freund deutlich mehr Gründe hast ihn zu vermissen als ich. Vielleicht möchtest du zu mir kommen, damit wir darüber sprechen können. Vielleicht können wir das ganze besser zusammen durchstehen. Wenn du es magst, dann lass es uns einfach versuchen. Es ist nicht so, dass ich irgendwo hin gehen könnte._

_Wie fühlst du dich deswegen?_

_Grüsse bitte Seidenschnabel von mir und trete Kriecher in den Arsch!_

_Dein Freund,_

_Harry_

Dann schrieb er einen Brief an alle seine Freunde, denn Tonks hatte gesagt, dass sie alle im Grimmauld Place sind.

_Hallo Hermine, Ron und Ginny_

_Wie geht es euch?_

_Meine lieben Verwandten behandeln mich besser, nach der Ansprache von Moody und den Anderen. Ich habe lediglich einfache Hausarbeit zu leisten und habe auch nichts dagegen. Ich kann endlich soviel essen wie ich will, so das ich hier keine Probleme habe._

_Ich habe meine Hausaufgaben schon erledigt und arbeite nun an den Okklumentikübungen. Was letztes Jahr geschehen ist soll nicht noch einmal passieren._

_Euer Freund,_

_Harry_

Er streichelte sanft über Hedwigs Federn.

"Würdest du das bitte für mich zum Grimmauld Place bringen?"

Sie pfiff zur Bestätigung und hielt ihr Bein hoch, so dass er die Briefe befestigen konnte. Dann hob sie ab und flog aus dem Fenster.


	4. Der Besucher

AN: So, da wäre dann wieder ein neues Kapitel. Einen dank an alle Reviewschreiber und an Heiko2003 für das Korrekturlesen.  
Bis bald, viel Spaß beim Lesen und schöne Festtage,

Rainman70

* * *

**Kapitel 4 : Der Besucher**

Er wiederholte sein Training am nächsten morgen und schaffte einige Wiederholungen mehr mit dem hohen Gewicht. Nur dieses mal begann er nicht mit dem Radfahren, sondern ging für eine halbe Stunde draußen joggen. Nach dem Frühstück begann er das Buch über Animagi zu lesen. Die Theorie klang ziemlich komplex für ihn, er brauchte schon seine ganz Konzentration um dem Text und den Diagrammen folgen zu können. Er war ja nicht schlecht in Verwandlungen, aber es war nicht seine Stärke, das war VgddK. Er musste schwer arbeiten um es zu erlernen.  
Harry war vertieft in das Buch als die Türglocke ging. Da er wusste, dass seine Verwanden aus dem Haus waren, ging er hinunter um zu sehen wer es war. Er öffnete die Tür mit einer Hand an seinem Zauberstab. Als er sah wer es war lächelte er und umarmte ihn.

"Moony, komm herein!"

Remus sah so aus, als wäre er zu geschockt um irgendetwas sagen zu können. Er starrte weiter auf den Teenager der vor ihm stand.

"Harry?", fragte er.

"Der einzig Wahre.", antwortete Harry grinsend, „Warum? Benötigst du eine Brille?"

Das löste Remus aus seiner Erstarrung und er schlug Harry auf seinen Arm.

"Dein neues Aussehen passt zu dir!", sagte Remus lächelnd.

"Das habe ich schon einmal zuvor gehört. Komm rein dann können wir reden."

Remus folgte Harry auf sein Zimmer.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte Harry zögerlich.

"Es ist hart.", seufzte Remus, „Aber ich war positiv überrascht, von dir zu hören. Ich habe mir manchmal Sorgen um dich gemacht. Von dir zu hören hat meine Stimmung etwas gebessert, und du?"

"Es war für mich ebenfalls schwer, ich habe versucht, meine Gefühle zu ertränken.", sagte Harry leise.

Remus schaute entsetzt, "Was? Wie und wo?"

Harry grinste, „Nun... Magie ist eine feine Sache. Zurück in Hogwarts verwandelte ich ein Stück Papier in einen Ausweis, der mich als 18jährigen auswies. Und in der Nacht schlich ich mich an meinen Aufpassern vorbei und besuchte einige Kneipen. Ich war nie wirklich betrunken, ich wollte nur genug trinken um die Schmerzen zu betäuben, nicht um besoffen zu werden."

Er zeigte ihm den Ausweis und Remus schaute ihn verblüfft an.

"Was hat dich dazu gebracht diese schlechte Gewohnheit abzulegen?", fragte Remus nach einer Weile.

"Nun, ich traf einen Fremden, der seine Frau und seine Tochter verloren hatte und die gleiche Lösung für sein Problem gefunden hatte. Wir begannen zu reden und ich musste feststellen, dass trinken nicht die Lösung für mein Problem war. Dann dachte ich darüber nach, was Sirius wohl gewollt hätte was ich tue. Ich denke er hätte gewollt, dass wir beide glücklich sind und nicht dahinvegetieren. So machte ich meinen Frieden mit ihm und begann mich für den Kampf vorzubereiten. Das ich meinen Kopf kurz danach von einer sehr temperamentvollen jungen Frau gewaschen bekommen habe, hat ebenfalls geholfen.", fügte Harry grinsend an.

"Ja, ich habe von deiner Begegnung mit Tonks gehört. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.", sagte Remus aufrichtig.

"Nun, zu sagen, dass ich überrascht war, wäre eine Untertreibung.", sagte Harry nachdenklich, „Ich denke, ich habe es bis jetzt noch nicht wirklich realisiert, dass ich nun eine Freundin habe."

"Hast du Zweifel?", fragte Remus besorgt.

"Nein!", beteuerte Harry nachdrücklich, "Ich weiß, Tonks ist eine wirklich schöne junge Frau und es ist nicht nur das. Wir liegen auf der selben Wellenlänge und teilen ebenso einige Erfahrungen. Ich bin mir jetzt sicher über meine Gefühle für sie. Nein, ich habe keine Zweifel."

"Gut zu hören, Harry. Ich würde es nicht gern sehen, wenn sie oder du verletzt würden. Sie redete schon seit dem letztem Sommer über dich und ihre wachsenden Gefühle für dich."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja, wirklich.", sagte Remus grinsend, "Sie sagte, was für ein netter, süßer, starker und nobler Kerl du doch bist."

"Das hätte ich nie gedacht.", sagte Harry errötend.

"Ja, Tonks ist ein wenig schwierig. Nach Außen ist sie eine starke, extrovertierte und offene junge Frau... für jeden Spaß zu haben. Aber wir beide wissen nun, da ist mehr, sich ist unsicher und scheu, wenn es um ihre wahren Gefühle geht und bei dir war es extrem. Ich meine, du bist der Junge der lebt und du bist dazu noch jünger als sie. Sie hat niemals geglaubt, dass sie eine Chance hat, dein Herz zu erobern.", sagte Remus ernsthaft, „Ich sagte ihr, dass du im Geiste älter bist als an Jahren und dass sie es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen sollte. Aber sie hatte Angst zurückgewiesen zu werden. Wie auch immer, ich war mehr als nur überrascht, dass ihr beiden so schnell zusammengekommen seid."

"Wie ich sagte, ich war ebenfalls völlig überrascht. Ich sah Tonks auch vorher schon als nette junge Frau, aber ich hatte niemals über eine Beziehung mit ihr nachgedacht. Dann sagte sie mir, dass sie es nicht ertragen könnte mich zu verlieren und ... nun meine Gefühle spielten verrückt. Ich habe sie ebenfalls an diesem Tag zu ersten mal in ihrer wirklichen Form gesehen und ich schätze ich habe schon da etwas gefühlt. Aber mein größtes Problem mit Frauen ist, dass ich nicht weiß, was sie für mich empfinden, mein Ruhm, die Gefahr, alles das bekommt sie mit mir. Ich weiß, Tonks versteht das... alles davon. Ich wusste ebenso, wie sie für mich empfindet und das gab mir die Bestätigung, die ich gebraucht habe um ihr mein Herz zu öffnen. Der Rest ist Geschichte, sozusagen."

"Wie konntest du wissen was sie fühlte?"

"Ich konnte es spüren, Moony.", sagte er ernst.

"Wenn du es sagst, es ist nicht wirklich wichtig. Alles was zählt ist, dass ich nun zwei wirklich glückliche Freunde habe, die sich ineinander verliebt haben.", sagte Remus glücklich.

Harry nickte strahlend, dann schaute er plötzlich deutlich ernster.

"Es wird schwierig werden, es geheim zu halten und wenn jemand es herausfindet und es wird jemand herausfinden, wird es sehr schwer werden sie zu beschützen.", seufzte Harry.

Dann lächelte er aber wieder, „Ich denke, Sirius hätte seine wahre Freude daran, diese kleine Information zu haben."

"Ja, er würde versuchen, euch beide den ganzen Tag aufzuziehen und euch in Verlegenheit zu bringen.", antwortete Remus lächelnd bei dem Gedanken daran und grinste dann verschlagen, "Nun, ich habe dann wohl diesen Teil zu erledigen."

Harry bleib unbeeindruckt, „Versuche es und ich werde es dich Vergessen lassen.", sagte er mit einer drohenden Stimme und augenblicklich umgab ihn eine Aura von Macht. Remus schaute sprachlos.

Er musterte den Sohn seines Freundes genau.

"Du hast dich verändert", sagte er.

"Ein bisschen.", sagte Harry achselzuckend

"Und wie willst du das anstellen? Ich meine, mich zu verzaubern. Dir ist es schließlich nicht erlaubt, außerhalb der Schule zu zaubern.", sagte Remus grinsend.

"So, Tonks behält also meine Geheimnisse für sich, das ist gut zu wissen", sagte Harry zufrieden.

"Was? Welches Geheimnis?"

"Nun, für den Anfang zum Beispiel könnte ich dich verzaubern, ohne dass ich mit einer Bestrafung zu rechnen hätte.", sagte Harry grinsend. „Soll ich es dir beweisen?", fragte er und hielt dem Werwolf seinen Zauberstab drohend unter die Nase.

"Nein, ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich glaube dir. Aber wie?"

"Das weiß nur ich und du musst es herausfinden", sagte Harry grinsend.

"Genau wie Dumbledore", seufzte Remus. Er erschauderte, als er sah, wie sich Harrys Blick von einem schelmischen Lächeln in ein bedrohlichen, stechenden Blick voller unterdrückter kalter Wut änderte.

"Ich bin kein bisschen, wie dieses ... Stück... Ähm... Mann."

"Was hat er dir angetan?", fragte Remus schockiert.

"Mal davon abgesehen, dass er mich jeden Sommer hier hin geschickt hat, dass er mich ignoriert hat, als ich ihn am meisten gebraucht habe, dass er mir mein Erbe vorenthalten hat und dass er die Prophezeiung vor mir geheim gehalten hat? Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich weiß, es ist nicht alles gewesen."

Remus schaute entsetzt, "Er hat was getan? Er... er kannte die Prophezeiung?"

"Ja und nun kenne ich sie auch. Er war so freundlich mir davon zu erzählen, gerade als ich Sirius verloren hatte, als ob das nicht schon genug für den Tag gewesen wäre. Ich habe es ihm heimgezahlt indem ich sein Büro zerlegt habe."

Remus schaute wütend und ein tiefes animalisches Knurren entwich seiner Kehle.

Harry schaute Remus tief in die Augen und sagte mit einer kalten stählernen Stimme, "Überlasse ihn mir, Remus. Das ist etwas zwischen ihm und mir, darum werde ich mich kümmern."

Remus war verblüfft über den Teenager, er hatte neuerdings eine Aura von Selbstvertrauen um sich, welche gebündelt mit der Macht war, um dies auch zu untermauern.

"Harry, was ist mit dir passiert? Du strahlst eine Macht aus. Du weißt, dass du mir vertrauen kannst."

"Nun, du warst der beste Freund meines Vaters und meines Paten und bist der letzte Rumtreiber. Du magst recht haben, aber versprich mir, dass du niemanden etwas darüber erzählen wirst, nicht einmal Tonks. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich wegen mir Sorgen macht."

"Dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher. Ich schwöre es bei der Ehre der Rumtreiber."

"Danke. Nun denn, ich war im Ministerium an dem Tag als ich meine Auseinandersetzung mit Tonks hatte. Sie haben mit mir einige Tests gemacht und herausgefunden, dass meine Magie unter einer Blockade schwarzer Magie lag. Wie der Block dort hingekommen ist weiß ich nicht. Ich könnte mit vorstellen, dass es eine Folge der Verbindung mit Voldemort ist. Sie haben sie entfernt und ich habe nun vollen Zugriff auf meine Kräfte."

"Warum warst du im Ministerium, Harry?"

"Nun, dass ist ein Geheimnis, welches ich nicht verraten darf. Entschuldigung, aber ich habe schon Tonks gesagt, dass es nicht schlimmes war."

"Ich vertraue dir, Harry. Na ja, der Tag hat dir gut getan würde ich sagen. Der Haarschnitt, der Ohrring und das Tattoo sehen echt cool aus. Sirius wäre wohl stolz auf dich, ich bin es zumindest."

"Das Tattoo?", fragte Harry mit einem verschlagenem Lächeln.

"Was meinst du?"

"Es ist nicht das Einzige und auch nicht das Eindrucksvollste."

"Zeige es mir!", forderte Remus.

Harry zeigte ihm seinen Rücken.

"Wow. Du hast recht, der Tiger ist das Eindrucksvollste. Ich denke Tonks wird glücklich sein, wenn sie die eines Tages sieht."

"Ja, war sie."

"Das führt zu einem mentalem Bild, welches ich nicht gebrauchen kann, Harry.", brummte Remus.

"Hey, du hast danach gefragt und außerdem haben wir gar nichts gemacht. Ich habe ihr lediglich meinen Rücken gezeigt, genau wie ich es gerade getan habe.", sagte Harry grinsend.

"Sag mir, ist diesen Sommer ein Aufenthalt im Haus von Sirius für mich geplant?"

"Ja, ist es tatsächlich. Dumbledore beabsichtigt, dich am 1. August dorthin zu holen. Bist du damit einverstanden?"

"Ja, Moony. Ich meine, es ist wie ich es gesagt habe, ich habe meinen Friden mit ihm gemacht. Es tut immer noch weh, aber es wird langsam besser. Und wie sieht es mit dir aus?"

"Mit dir darüber zu reden hilft mir ungemein, genau wie es deine Freundin mir versprochen hat. Ich habe ihr nicht glauben wollen, habe mich wohl aber geirrt. Zu wissen, dass es dir gut geht, ist gut. Das was du darüber gesagt hast, was Tatze gewollt hätte was wir tun, ist vollkommen richtig. Ich werde das im Hinterkopf behalten. Ich denke, dass es mir langsam besser geht. Danke dafür."

"Ich bin glücklich, dass ich helfen konnte."

"Ich soll dich noch von deinen Freunden und natürlich von Tonks grüssen."

"Danke, grüsse sie bitte zurück von mir und richte ihnen aus, sie sollen sich nicht so viele Sorgen um mich machen. Mir geht es gut."

"Sie werden sich freuen das zu hören. Wie auch immer, ich muss jetzt gehen. Was wirst du den Rest des Tages tun?"

"Nun, ich möchte nicht die Überraschung ruinieren.", sagte Harry mit einem Zwinkern.

"Was willst du tun, du kleines Balg?"

"Ich verspreche dir, du wirst es herausfinden. Dir und Tonks werde ich es erzählen, wenn ich soweit bin."

Remus nickte, "Das hoffe ich für dich, wenn nicht, dann wirst du unseren Zorn zu spüren bekommen."

"Das ist etwas wovor man Angst haben sollte. Ich denke, ich würde eine Tasse Tee mit Snakeface vorziehen.", sagte Harry grinsend.

"Nun… Es war schön mit dir zu sprechen, Harry. Danke."

"Kein Problem. Du weißt, ich würde dich fragen ob du mein Vormund werden wolltest."

"Was meinst du damit?", sagte Remus gerührt.

"Es ist nicht länger nötig.", sagte Harry achselzuckend.

"Warum ist das so?"

"Das fällt unter den Teil mit der Magiebeschränkung Minderjähriger... und du musst es selbst herausfinden."

"Argh! Wirklich James Sohn. Nun... Auf Wiedersehen dann."

"Tschüss und danke für deinen Besuch. Und erzähle bitte Niemandem von meinem geändertem Aussehen. Ich möchte deren Gesichter sehen.", sagte Harry mit einem verschlagenem Lächeln.

"Ich möchte das um nichts in der Welt verpassen, da kannst du dir sicher sein.", antwortete Remus grinsend. Remus disapparierte mit einem Knacken.  
Er war glücklich über den Besuch und er half beiden. Später am Tag bekam er eine traurige kurze Nachricht von Tonks. Sie erzählte ihm, dass sie einem Auftrag zu erledigen hatte, der die nächsten drei Wochen dauern würde und währenddessen wäre sie nicht in der Lage ihn zu besuchen. Sie sagte ihm, wie leid es ihr tun würde und wie sehr sie ihn schon jetzt vermissen würde.  
Aber es verbesserte seine Stimmung, dass sie glücklich darüber war, dass die beiden ein Paar waren und dass sie es fast nicht glauben kann. Sie sagte, ihre Träume wären Wirklichkeit geworden. Er fühlte, wie die Wärme in seinem Herzen größer wurde.  
Er schrieb ihr zurück, dass er sie ebenfalls jetzt schon vermissen würde und sie sich darüber nicht zu viele Gedanken machen sollte. Sie würden sich wieder sehen und er würde sich jetzt schon darauf freuen. Er erzählte ihr außerdem, dass er glücklich über ihre Beziehung ist und dass er sein Glück auch nicht wirklich glauben könnte. Er schrieb ihr auch, dass Sie vorsichtig sein und auf sich aufpassen sollte und dass er sie liebt.  
Der Rest der Woche verging wie im Fluge, er lernte alles über Animagi, was er konnte und studierte seine Tiere.  
Der königliche Adler war eine imposante Kreatur. Mit einer Spannweite von über drei Metern würde er ein sehr großer Vogel sein. Wie Clara sagte, war es ein magisches Wesen. Er war schneller als normale Adler und er kann mehr heben, als er eigentlich können sollte. Es war allerdings nicht so viel wie ein Phoenix heben konnte.  
Aber er entschied sich den Tiger zuerst zu probieren. Er wollte in der Lage sein, Remus während des Vollmondes zu begleiten um ihm zu helfen ein wenig besser über Sirius Tod hinwegzukommen.  
Es war außerdem das imposantere Wesen. Es sah aus wie ein normaler Sibirischer Tiger... die größte aller Arten. Der Unterschied war die Farbe seines Felles. Es war dunkelgrau fast schwarz mit gewöhnlichen schwarzen Streifen. Daher kam der Name Schattentiger, denn er konnte einfach in den Schatten verschwinden.  
Er war ebenso ein sehr magisches Wesen. Es war verwandt mit der mystischen Katze und genau wie sie kann er verschwinden und woanders wieder auftauchen. Er war nicht unsichtbar... sondern er war einfach nicht länger an dem Ort, niemand konnte es erklären. Nun, er würde es herausfinden, wenn er die Form gemeistert hätte.  
Als er alles über ihn gelesen hatte was er konnte, begann er mit der Transformation. Am Ende der Woche war er in der Lage seine Hände in Pranken zu verwandeln.  
Aber dann war der Tag gekommen auf den er gewartet hatte, er würde Rick wieder sehen.  
Er entschloss sich, ein ähnliches Outfit zu tragen wie das letzte mal als sie sich getroffen hatten. Diesen morgen musste er nicht an seinen Aufpassern vorbei schleichen, er legte ein Ruhezauber auf sein Zimmer und disapparierte nachdem er sein Tarnumhang übergeworfen hatte.  
Er apparierte in der Nähe der Schaukel, wo Rick das letzte mal gewartet hatte mit einem lauten Knacken.  
Rick saß wieder auf der Schaukel und zuckte stark zusammen von dem plötzlichen Knacken und fiel geschockt von der Schaukel.  
Harry entfernte seinen Tarnumhang und lachte, aber er half im auf.

"Du weißt, es ist nicht nett über seinen Meister zu lachen. Es ist ebenso illegal für dich zu apparieren.

"Ich habe die Gesetze gelesen wie du mir gesagt hast und nun da ich volljährig bin, brauche ich lediglich eine Lizenz dafür."

"Wie passend für dich, dass ich sie bereits bei mir habe.", sagte Rick grinsend, „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es so schnell schaffen würdest. Ich wollte dir heute eigentlich dabei helfen. Hier nimm sie."

"Danke. Und nun gehen wir auf die Suche nach einem Haus."

"Wo wollen wir starten?"

Harry packte Ricks Arm mit seiner rechten Hand und drückte den Tiger auf seinem Ring mit seiner linken und flüsterte: „Bring mich nach Hause wohin ich gehöre."

Er fühlte das Bekannte ziehen hinter seinen Narbel und sie verschwanden. Sie landeten vor einem großen Haus welches eher so aussah wie ein großes Herrenhaus. Beide starrten ehrfürchtig auf das majestätische Haus.

"Nun, lass uns rein gehen.", sagte Harry mit einer zitternden Stimme.

Rick konnte lediglich nicken.  
Harry ging zu der großen Doppeltüre, welche sich führ ihn magisch öffnete. Beide traten ein und standen nun in einer großen Eingangshalle mit einem Mamorfußboden.

"Wow... irgendjemand hier?", schrie er.

Drei Knackgeräusche kündigten das erscheinen seiner Diener an.

"Herr Potter! Sie sind zurück!", stotterten die Elfen.

"Ja das bin ich. Das ist mein Freund und Mentor Rick Weller."

"Schön sie zu sehen, Herr Weller."

"So, wie heißt ihr alle und wer ist verantwortlich für das Phönixheim."

"Das bin ich, Minx. Die anderen beiden sind Jerad und Mela."

"Hallo zusammen. So, ich habe heute nicht viel Zeit und ich weiß nicht wann ich zurück sein werde. Wie wäre es wenn ihr uns die wichtigsten Räume in diesem gut gepflegtem Haus zeigt?", fragte Harry freundlich.

Die Elfen strahlten stolz und zeigten ihnen den Wohnraum, die Master Suite, das Arbeitszimmer und die Bibliothek. Allein dafür brauchten sie fast eine Stunde.

"Danke für die Tour und das ihr das Haus in einem so schönen Zustand haltet. Ich versuche schnell wieder zurück zu sein, aber ich muss jetzt erst einmal zu Schule gehen. Ich beabsichtige die nächsten Monate vielleicht Jahre im Phoenixheim zu leben und würde euch bitte mit mir dort zu leben, aber ihr solltet dieses Haus natürlich auch sauber halten."

"Das würde uns sehr freuen, Herr Potter."

"Nun, Minx, würdest du uns dann bitte das Haus zeigen?"

"Herr Potter, Ich... ich möchte sie etwas fragen?", fragte Mela schüchtern.

"Ja, wie kann ich dir helfen?"

"Nun... ich... ich und Jerad... wir..."

"Ihr seid ein Paar?", fragte Harry überrrascht

Beide Hauselfen nickten.

"Das ist schön, wo liegt denn das Problem?"

"Wir würden sie gern um die Erlaubnis zu Heiraten bitten, Sir. Und wir wollten sie fragen ob wir ein Baby haben können?"

Harry schaute überwältigt nach dieser Frage.

"Natürlich würden wir es nicht tun, wenn sie es nicht wollen.", sagte Mela niedergeschlagen.

"Nein! Entschuldigung, ich war nur ein wenig geschockt. Ihr beiden seit doch freie Elfen oder? Warum benötigt ihr meine Erlaubnis?"

"Wir arbeiten für sie und wenn wir heiraten und ein Baby bekommen, wird Mela für ein halbe Jahr nicht arbeiten können.", erklärte Jerad.

"Wisst ihr was? Ich mag die Idee und natürlich habt ihr meine Erlaubnis. Und haltet euch nicht zurück, ihr könnt so viele Babys zeugen wie ihr wollt. Wir haben genug Platz hier und ich bin mir sicher wir werden das schon schaffen. Sagt mir bitte wenn es zuviel Arbeit für euch ist, ich denke ich könnte ein oder zwei andere freie Elfen dazu bringen für mich zu arbeiten. Ich verbiete euch beiden zu hart zu arbeiten. Verstanden?"

Beide nickten.

"Dann wünsche ich euch eine fröhliche Hochzeit und schöne Ferien. Ich werde Minx Bescheid geben, wann wir uns wieder sehen, solange habt Spaß!"

"Danke, Herr."

"Nun, Minx, könntest du uns bitte zu dem Haus bringen?"

Sie disapparierten mit einem Knacken.  
Sie erschienen vor einem schönen zweistöckigem Haus welches von einem schönen Rasen, Bäumen und Büschen umrandet wurde.  
Sie konnten Hogsmeade in einem Meile Entfernung sehen. Das Häuschen war auf einer kleinen Anhöhe.

"Es ich schön hier. Können uns die Leute aus dem Dorf sehen?", fragte Harry.

"Natürlich nicht. Das ganze Anwesen ist stark geschützt durch alte Magie. Es ist unortbar und unsichtbar, außer für Leute die den Schutzzaubern bekannt sind. Das gleiche gilt für Apparation und Portschlüssel. Der einzige offizielle Eingang ist das Flohnetzwerk, aber es ist aus Sicherheitsgründen verschlossen.", erklärte Minx.

"Das ist perfekt für unsere Zwecke.", sagte Rick.

"Wie kann ich jemand bei den Schutzzaubern bekannt machen?"

"Ich werde es ihnen zeigen, möchten sie Herrn Weller anmelden?"

"Das war meine Absicht."

"Dann folgen sie mir bitte."

Minx zeigte ihm die Prozedur um Leute bei den Schutzeinrichtungen anzumelden und er verwendete es für Rick.

"Könntest du uns nun bitte das Haus zeigen?", fragte Harry.

"Folgen sie mir bitte!"

Minx führte sie in das Haus.  
In dem Moment als sie das Haus betraten, hörten sie ein bekanntes Lied welches sie mit Glück und Freude erfüllte. Es war das Lied eines Phoenix aber es war anders als das von Fawkes.  
Ein kobaltblauer Phoenix flog zu Harry und landete auf seiner Schulter. Dann rieb er sein silbernen Kopf an Harrys Wange und augenblicklich fühlte Harry eine Verbindung zu dem magischen Vogel.

"Schön dich zu sehen.", sagte Harry lächelnd, „Nun weiß ich warum dieses Haus Phoenixheim genannt wird."

Rick grinste und schaute ehrfürchtig den Vogel an. Er war Kobaltblau und hatte silberne Federspitzen, silberne Schwanzfedern und einen silberblauen Kopf.

"Wie heißt er und zu wem gehört er?", fragte Harry seinen Elf.

"Er heiß Derion und hat sich gerade mit ihnen verbunden."

"Derion. Das ist ein schöner Name für einen schönen Vogel.", sagte Harry beeindruckt.

Der Vogel pfiff anerkennend.

"Und du lebst hier mein Freund?"

Und wieder ein Pfiff.

"Das ist schön. Du wirst hier bleiben, bis ich aus Hogwarts ankomme. Er wäre schön, wenn du Nachrichten von Rick zu mir bringen könntest wenn es nötig ist."

Der Vogel trillerte aufgeregt.

"Du bist einsam, oder?"

Nun trillerte er etwas trauriger und sang sein mächtiges Lied noch mal um sie glücklich zu machen.

"So Minx, führe uns bitte. Ich denke Rick wird von nun an hier bleiben?"

Rick nickte.

"Schön, zeige uns bitte das Haus."

Der Phoenix verließ nicht einmal Harrys Schulter an diesem Tag als Minx ihnen das schöne Häuschen zeigte.

"Harry, ich habe einige Dinge für dich. Hier ist der Kodex des Warlock. Lese ihn und lebe danach. Und hier ist ein spezielles Buch, welches ich mit der Hilfe von einigen Unsäglichen gemacht habe."

Harry nahm es und las den Titel: „Der Weg des Warlocks."  
Er öffnete es und blätterte es durch.

"Es ist leer." sagte Harry verwundert.

"Es ist speziell verzaubert. Es wird dir nur das zeigen, von dem es meint, dass du dafür bereit bist und verantwortungsvoll genug bist. Alle Kapitel, auf die du Zugriff hast, stehen im Inhaltsverzeichnis. Sie erscheinen und werden aufleuchten wenn sie neu sind. Berühre das Kapitel was du lesen willst mit deinem Zauberstab und die Seiten werden sich füllen. Sie werden sich wieder leeren, wenn du damit fertig bist, ein anderes Kapitel wählst oder das Buch schließt. Nun schaue in das Inhaltsverzeichnis!"

Er blätterte an den Anfang des Buches.

"Dort war aufgelistet: Kriegsmagie – Hintergrund, Der Unterschied zwischen dunkel und böse, Duellieren – Taktiken, Duellieren – Bewegungen, Duellieren – Sprüche, Wie kann ich meine Fitness verbessern, Fortgeschrittene Apparation, Animagus"

Rick schaute und pfiff, "Fortgeschrittene Apparation! Es sieht so aus als hättest du die normale Apparation bereits gemeistert... und Animagus? Du hast damit bereits begonnen?"

"Nun... sozusagen."

"Ich bin beeindruckt. Bleib dabei und du wirst im nu ein Warlock sein."

"Danke, ich werde es versuchen."

"So, erzähle mir... wie ist es dir mit der jungen Frau ergangen?"

Harry errötete, „Nun, wir sind jetzt ein Paar."

Rick lachte laut, „Das verstehe ich nicht. Du belegst sie mit einem Schlafzauber und das während ihrer Wache und nachdem, was zu mir erzählt hast, müsste sie ziemlich sauer auf dich sein...."

"Das war sie, dass kann ich dir versichern.", stöhnte er.

"Und nun seid ihr ein Paar?"

"Na ja, sie hat mir meinen Kopf gewaschen und sie hatte Recht damit. Ich habe mich Entschuldigt... sie sagte mir, dass sie mich nicht verlieren möchte... dass sie mich mag. Zusätzlich konnte ich dank meiner Emphatie fühlen was sie fühlte. Ich betrachtete meine Optionen und mein Gefühle und nun habe ich eine Freundin. Eine die für die nächsten beiden Wochen wegen einem Auftrag unterwegs ist und ferner meine Wache, Mitglied des Ordens und außerdem ein Auror.", fügte er ein wenig traurig an.

"Nette Wahl. Zumindest weißt du, dass sie auf sich selber aufpassen kann.", beruhigte ihn Rick.

"Ja, da hast du recht.", sagte er etwas fröhlicher.

"Also, dann halte dich bei deinen Studien ran, dann hast du Freizeit und kannst sie besuchen oder sie dich."

"Wie viel kann ich ihr erzählen?"

"Gib der Sache Zeit. Lerne sie kennen, ich meine wirklich kennen. Wenn du ihr vertraust, dann kannst du ihr erzählen was du willst. Als Auror weiß sie, dass sie nichts über deinen Status als Unsäglicher und Warlock sagen darf und eigentlich ist es dein Geheimnis, da du unabhängig sein wirst."

"Ich bin ein Unsäglicher? Ich dachte ich wäre unabhängig?"

"Wie ich sagte, in gewisser Art und Weise. Du bist nun ein Unsäglicher in der Ausbildung. Du gehörst für immer zu Ihnen, selbst wenn du dich zurückziehst, wie ich. Aber du stehst nicht unter dem Befehl des Ministeriums und da liegt der Unterschied. Sie können dich fragen an was du arbeitest oder fragen ob du ihnen hilfst in einer Gefahrensituation. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie dich belästigen werden, denn alle wissen was du zu tun hast. Aber du kannst sie ebenso um Hilfe bitten. Es steht alles im Kodex."

"OK, damit kann ich leben."

"So, wie sehen deine Pläne aus? Woran arbeitest du im Moment?", fragte Rick.

"Ich versuche meine mentalen Schilde aufzubauen und zu verstärken, habe Apparation geschafft und arbeite an dem Tiger, dass ich meinem Freund Remus Lupin helfen kann."

"Das ist nobel. Wenn du ihm vertraust, dann kannst du ihm die Form zeigen.

"Danke, Ich lese ebenso die Bücher für das sechste und das siebte Jahr. Was meist du sollte ich für die NEWTS nehmen?"

"Also, VgddK, Zauberkunde, Verwandlungen und Zaubertränke. Ich würde ebenso Grundlagen der Heilkunde empfehlen, aber es ist nicht für die NEWTS."

"OK, das werde ich dann nehmen und werde auf alle anderen Klassen verzichten um meine NEWTS so schnell wie möglich zu bekommen."

"Für unseren Handel ist 'Akzeptabel' genug, aber ich denke du willst besser sein.", sagte Rick beruhigt.

"Ich werde es versuchen. Ich muss erst einmal meine OWL's bekommen"

"Sie werden Anfang August kommen."

"Es ist schön zu wissen, das jemand weiß was los ist.", sagte Harry

"Ja, ich habe einige Kontake wieder aufgefrischt.

"Könntest du bitte meine mentalen Schilde testen?", fragte Harry.

"Also… Legilimens!"

Harry konnte das sondieren spüren aber fühlte auch das nicht nach außen trat.

"Deine Schilde sind stark. Clara hatte recht, du hast ein Talent dafür. Lass mich ein klein wenig in deinen Geist und versuche mich zu täuschen. Es ist besser, wenn dein Gegner nicht weiß, dass du ihn blocken kannst. Lass ihn glauben, er hätte deine Gedanken gesehen, dann wird er dich allein lassen."

"OK, lass uns beginnen!"

Wieder fühlte er das Sondieren, er ließ ihn herein und lockte ihn in seine äußeren Schichten seiner Erinnerungen und Gedanken. Er fühlte, dass er nach Tonks suchte, aber er legte ihm falsche Erinnerungen in den Weg und lockte ihn von seinen inneren Schichten weg. Er schaffte es ihn in seinen äußeren Schichten zu halten.

"Nun wirf mich raus!", forderte Rick.

Harry gab ihm einen mentalen Stoß, dachte er zumindest. Rick wurde weggeschleudert und landete hart auf dem Boden, ebenso wie er aus seinen Gedanken geworfen wurde.

"Nun… das war erstaunlich. Du hast es geschafft. Dein Buch sollte danach nun aktualisiert worden sein. Ich denke du solltest jetzt gehen."

"Du hast recht"

"Der Meister hat immer recht.", sagte Rick kichernd.

"In deinen Träumen.", antwortete Harry.

"Nun, wenn du kein Misstrauen erweckst, dann kannst du mich besuchen wann du willst."

"Ich denke, ich werde einmal die Woche kommen bist ich in Sirius Haus muss, dann kann ich es noch nicht sagen."

"In Ordnung, Tschüss und sei bitte vorsichtig!"

"Das werde ich, Tschüss!"

Er disapparierte mit einem Knacken.  
Er trainierte hart, theoretisch und physisch. Sein Buch hatte nun zweimal so viele Einträge wie zuvor. Er schafft nun leise Apparation und schaffte es so schnell, dass es in einem Duell von nutzen wäre.  
Er trainierte außerdem seine Oklumentik und die Grundlagen der Legilimantik. Das erstere half ihm sehr bei seinen Studien und bei seiner Animagustransformation. Das Organisieren seines Geistes half ihm Fakten zu behalten und zu verstehen. Außerdem half es ihm sein Tier zu visualisieren. Es half ihm auch sein Temperament unter Kontrolle zu halten.  
Er lernte einige neue sehr starke Zauber aus seinem Buch, welche ihm sicherlich bei seinem nächsten Zusammentreffen mit den Todessern helfen würde. Er musste noch mit seinem Feuerelement beginnen, dass wollte er aber mit Rick machen. Bei seinen wöchentlichen Besuchen begannen er Kampfkunst und Waffenkampf mit Rick zu trainieren. Soweit war er passabel mit seinem Schwert. Es schien ihm beim erlernen des Schwertkampfes zu helfen.  
Tonks hatte keine Wache mehr bei ihm bis zum 30igsten Juli. Das war traurig, aber sie hatte ihm geschrieben. In den Briefen lernten sie viel übereinander und für Harry war es so als würde er sie mit jedem Brief mehr lieben.  
Er bekam ebenso einen Brief von Dumbledore, in dem er darüber informiert wurde, dass er am Morgen des ersten August zum Grimmauld Platz gebracht werden würde. Er fürchtete sich in Sirius Haus zu kommen, aber auf der anderen Seite wollte er seine Freunde und Moony wieder sehen.  
Als er an seinem Geburtstag erwachte, machte er erst sein tägliches Training, danach öffnete er seine Geschenke. Um dann mit seinen Studien zu beginnen, denn für ihn war es ein Tag wie jeder andere, bis auf die Geschenke natürlich.


	5. Das Geburtstagsgeschenk

A/N: Hallo an alle, die diese Story lesen. Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat bis ich diese Kapitel hochgeladen habe. Aber ich habe momantan wenig Zeit für die Übersetzung. Ich kann euch auch nicht sagen ob ich nun schneller übersetzten kann. Ich kann euch nur versprechen, dass die Story auf jedenfall fertig übersetzt wird.  
Und nochmal danke für die Reviews, habe mich darüber sehr gefreut.

Rainman

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 5 : Das Geburtstagsgeschenk**

Als am Abend ein Knacken in seinem Zimmer zu hören war, drehte er sich herum und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Eindringling. Tonks sprang geschockt zurück.

"Nun, dass ist ein netter Reflex, könnte dir eines Tages deinen niedlichen Arsch retten.", sagte sie grinsend nachdem sie ihre Fassung wieder gefunden hatte.

Er sagte nichts, sondern zog sie einfach nur in eine Umarmung und küsste sie.

"Das ist ein besseres Willkommen, als ein Fluch würde ich sagen.", sagte sie grinsend, "Happy Birthday, Harry."

"Das ist es, hast du heute Nacht wache?"

"Ja. Und ich bringe dich morgen früh dann zum Grimmauld Platz."

"Nun, wie werden wir dort hingelangen und wann werden wir erwartet?"

"Wir müssen mit den Verkehrsmitteln der Mugel reisen und werden erst gegen Mittag erwartet."

"Das ist schön. Das heißt, du kannst mich so eng bewachen wie du kannst und wir können morgen früh ausschlafen. Dann können wir innerhalb eines Augenzwinkerns nach drüben gelangen."

"Nun der Teil mit der engen Bewachung, hört sich sehr anziehend für mich an.", sagte sie mit einer verführerischen Stimme.

"Das hoffe ich doch.", antwortete er grinsend.

"Aber ich denke wir müssen früh aufstehen, denn wir werden Stunden benötigen bis wir dort sind.", sagte Tonks enttäuscht.

"Nein, brauchen wir nicht. Wir werden nur eine Sekunde brauchen."

"Kannst du mir das erklären?"

"Nein, aber ich werde es dir zeigen.", sagte er mit einem zwinkern und reichte ihr seine Apparations-Lizenz herüber.

"Nun, das erklärt warum wir ausschlafen können. Nun... was tun wir bis dahin?", fragte sie unschuldig.

"Du sagtest etwas von Testen eines Feldes meiner Reife, erinnere ich mich.", sagte er mit einer verführerischen Stimme und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Dann ließ er seine Hände über ihren Rücken wandern und griff sanft nach ihrem Hintern.

"Wer bist du und wo hast du meinen scheuen Freund gelassen?", fragte sie grinsend, "Und... wow... hast du trainiert?"

"Ein klein wenig, ja", sagte er errötend.

Tonks lachte, "Ah, da ist er... mein niedlicher schüchterner sexy Freund."

"Und wo ist meine niedliche süße und schöne Freundin?", fragte er.

Sie strahlte ihn verliebt an und verwandelte sich in ihre natürliche Form.

"Da, das ist das schöne Mädchen... mein Mädchen", sagte er verliebt.

"Harry,... Ich liebe dich... allein dafür, dass du mich so magst wie ich wirklich bin."

"Und ich liebe dich mit meinem ganzen Herzen."

Sie küssten sich dieses mal länger und dann begann sie ihn langsam auszuziehen.

Als er nackt war, schnappte sie bei seinem Anblick nach Luft. Er hatte nun eine athletische Figur mit definierten Muskeln.

"Du siehst absolut atemberaubend aus, Harry. Du wirst einen Stock brauchen um dir die Mädchen vom Leibe halten zu können. Sie werden dich dieses Jahr jagen.", sagte sie mit einem Unterton der Unsicherheit.

"Hab keine Angst, Liebling. Für mich gibt es nur ein Mädchen und das bist du, so wie du bist."

"Danke, das bedeutet alles für mich."

"Ich weiß, es ist das gleiche wie für mich. Nun, … ich denke, jetzt bin ich an der Reihe.", sagte er grinsend und fing an sie auszuziehen nachdem er eine Reihe von Verschlusszaubern und Ruhezaubern über sein Zimmer gesprochen hatte... sogar einen Anti-Apparationsschild zu Tonks Erstaunen.

Er schaute auf ihren nakten Körper wie sie seinen angeschaut hatte.

"Wow... du siehst umwerfend aus."

"Danke, Harry. Nun... lass mich dir einige Dinge über Jungen und Mädchen beibringen..."

Sie bekamen nicht viel schlaf diese Nacht, aber es war der beste Geburtstag... nein der beste Tag in Harrys Leben, als sie zum ersten mal miteinander geschlafen hatten, nun, für Harry war es das erste mal überhaupt.  
Tonks was sichtlich überrascht, das sie am nächsten Morgen alleine im Bett aufwachte. Sie schaute sich um und ihre Blicke fielen auf die Uhr.

"8:30 viel zu früh nach so einer Nacht.", seufzte sie.

Dann rief die nach ihrem Freund „Harry?" Sie war schockiert als er schwitzend aus seinem Wandschrank stieg mit einem eng anliegendem T-Shirt und weiten Trainingshosen bekleidet.

"Oh, du bist aufgewacht. Schade, ich hätte es gern gesehen wie du aufwachst.", seufzte er ein wenig deprimiert, aber lächelte im gleichen Moment über die immer noch nackte Schönheit in seinem Bett.

"Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte er sanft.

"Ja das habe ich... Harry? Warum kommst du schwitzend aus deinem Wandschrank und zu dieser frühen Uhrzeit?"

"Früh? Ich bin um 6 Uhr aufgestanden", sagte er grinsend, „Und wegen des Rests... Nun... ein anderes Geheimnis würde ich sagen. Komm ich zeige es dir."

Sie stand schnell auf, zog ihr Höschen und einen Pullover von Harry an und folgte ihm.

"Das ist ein kleiner Wandschrank.", sagte sie enttäuscht.

"Das ist das was du denkst.", antwortete er grinsend und ging durch die linke Wand. Sie starrte dabei und folgte ihm nach einer Sekunde nur um wieder zu Starren als die den Raum sah. Auf der einen Seite standen verschiedene Trainingsmaschinen und auf der anderen Seite stand eine Regal voll mit Büchern sowie ein Tisch übersäht mit Pergamenten.

"Nun weiß ich wo du deine Muskeln her hast. Das ist beeindruckend.

"Wer hat den Raum für dich verzaubert?"

"Nun, dass war ich wohl selber."

"DU? Wirst du irgendwann aufhören mich zu Überraschen?", fragte sie geschockt.

"Ich hoffe nicht, aber ich hoffe, dass dann keine Geheimnisse mehr zwischen uns sind."

Sie umarmte ihn und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Danach hielt sie sich ihre Nase, "Geh unter die Dusche! Du stinkst!"

"Nun wenn du es so willst. Lust darauf mich zu begleiten?"

"Was werden deine Verwandten dazu sagen?"

"Oh ja, du hast recht. Wir werden uns das für einen späteren Zeitpunkt aufsparen. Ich bin in zehn Minuten zurück. Aber bitte tue mir einen Gefallen und schaue nicht auf meine Notizen, bitte!"

Sie nickte ehrlich. Dann ging er unter die Dusche und sie ging mit ihm zurück in sein Zimmer. Sie könnte dafür Sterben um zu wissen woran er arbeitet, aber sie würde niemals ein Versprechen brechen, welches sie ihm gegeben hatte. Kurz danach war er sauber und erfrischt zurück.

"Bist du auch am Grimmauld Platz?", fragt er.

"Ja, warum?"

"Weil du mir mit meiner Fähigkeit helfen wolltest."

"Das werde ich Harry."

"Danke. So ... dann ans packen."

Er öffnete seinen Koffer, fünf Minuten später waren alle seine Sachen aus seinem Zimmer und aus seinem Arbeitszimmer verkleinert und in seinem Koffer verstaut. Die Sachen die er anziehen wollte hatte er draußen gelassen. Tonks hatte nicht geholfen, sondern starrte lediglich auf seinen wohlgeformten Körper.

"So… ich denke du solltest dich ebenfalls umziehen, es wäre ein wenig auffällig, wenn du lediglich in deinem Höschen und einem Pullover bekleidet ankommen würdest, ganz besonders da das ein Pullover von mir ist."

Sie errötete und zog sich an. Als sie fertig waren, ließ Harry Hedwig aus ihrem Käfig und nahm sich seinen Koffer.

"Sehe dich am Grimmauld Platz, Liebling.", dann verschwand er ohne einen Laut und ließ eine geschockte Tonks zurück. Sie folgte ihm einige Sekunden später.  
Als sie neben ihm mit einem lauten Knacken apparierte, schlug sie ihm auf seinen Arm.

"Irgendwelche andere Dinge die du verheimlichst? Lautlose Apparation! Das ist fortgeschrittenes Auroren-Training."

"Ich weiß... und wie ich schon vorher gesagt habe. Ich tue es zum Wohle von euch allen, weist du... du könntest einen riesigen Schreck bekommen."

Sie schlug ihn noch mal, sagte aber ehrlich, „Irgendwie glaube ich dir."

"Vertraue mir, ich habe es fast. Nun lass uns die Gesichter der Anderen wegen meinem neuen Aussehen genießen. Es scheint einen gewissen Eindruck zu machen.", grinste er.

"Das kann man wohl sagen.", sie grinste ebenfalls und sie gingen zu der Haustür.

Er öffnete und hielt die Tür für sie auf, „Nach ihnen, meine Dame."

"Danke."

Sie hatte sich nun wieder verkleidet und ging lächelnd neben ihm. Sie gingen durch die Eingangshalle in Richtung Küche, wo sie annahmen, dass die Anderen dort wären und sie waren dort.  
Nochmals öffnete Harry die Tür für Tonks und ließ sie eintreten.

"Nach dir bitte.", sagte er mit einer leichten Verbeugung.

"Danke, mein ehrenwerter Ritter."

Sie trat in die Küche gefolgt von Harry. Er schaute grinsend, als er die verblüfften Gesichter von den Weasleys, Moody, Hermine und Shacklebolt sah. Niemand machte ein Geräusch.

Er drehte sich zu Tonks, „Sehe nur ich das so, oder sind wir hier nicht willkommen?"

"Ich habe den gleichen Eindruck, Harry. Vielleicht sollten wir wieder gehen.", antwortete Tonks lächelnd.

Eine Sekunde später wurde er von einer braunhaarigen Hexe umarmt, Hermine, gefolgt von Ginny und danach von Molly. Sie starrten ihn allerdings immer noch an.

"Was? Habe ich irgendetwas an der Nase?", fragt er.

"Nein, nur schön gestyltes Haar, einen coolen Ohrring, ein Tattoo und eine hübsche neue Brille. Und bevor ich es vergesse, du bist gewachsen und siehst ausgezeichnet aus.", sagte Hermine errötend.

"Ja,… du siehst cool aus.", sagte Ron grinsend.

Ginny konnte Harry nur anstarren, er winkte mit seiner Hand vor Ihren Augen als sie tief errötete.

"Magst du was du siehst?", fragte Harry gelassen.

Sie nickte und errötete noch mehr, sofern möglich. Danach verließ sie fluchtartig den Raum.

"Ich dachte sie wäre darüber hinweg.", sagte Harry grinsend.

"Du bist gemein.", maßregelte Tonks ihn, aber lächelte.

"Nun, zum ersten mal siehst du nicht verhungert aus.", sagte Molly runzelte aber die Stirn," Aber eine Tätowierung und ein Ohrring?"

"Du hast noch nicht seine ganzen Tätowierungen gesehen.", lachte Remus und grüßte ihm mit einer männlichen Umarmung.

"Hi Moony, Wie geht es dir?"

"Besser, danke der Nachfrage. Der Vollmond ist zwei Tage her."

"Ja, ich weiß. Wir müssen uns unter anderem darüber mal unterhalten. So,... was gibt es zum Essen?", fragte er.

"Warte! Was meinte Moony mit ganzen Tätowierungen?", fragte Molly.

"Nun, diese wird niemand sehen außer eine mögliche Freundin.", antwortete er grinsend, "Gewiss nicht meine beinahe Pflegemutter.", fügte er freundlich hinzu.

Zuerst schaute Molly entsetzt, aber dann zog sie ihn in eine Umarmung mit Tränen in den Augen.

"Das war ein schlauer Zug", flüsterte Remus stolz zu ihm.

"Danke."

"Wo... Wo hast du sie?", fragte Hermine zögerlich.

"Bist du eine mögliche Freundin?", fragte er mit einem verschlagenem Lächeln, worauf sie errötete und den Kopf schüttelte.

"Also bin ich nicht gut genug für dich?", stichelte er.

"Nein... ich... ich meine es nicht so. Aber… ich… ich habe bereits...", stammelte sie und schaute schüchtern zu Ron.

"Nun, hat Ron also endlich seinen Mut zusammengenommen und dich endlich gefragt?", beide erröteten tiefrot und Remus lachte.

"Wo wir gerade dabei sind, irgendetwas was ich noch wissen sollte?"

"Nein", sagte Remus immer noch lachend.

"Dann... ich verhungere und ich bin mir sicher Tonks auch. Da sie mir gesagt hat das sie heute Nacht meine Wächterin war. Sie hat also noch nicht geschlafen und kein Frühstück gehabt, so können wir dann essen, damit sie sich ausruhen kann.", sagte Harry.

Remus flüsterte, „Nicht viel Schlaf, wie...?"

Harry errötete leicht und trat Remus ganz zufällig auf seine Fuß und Remus schrie auf.

"Entschuldigung, ich habe nicht hingeschaut wohin ich trete.", entschuldigte Harry sich grinsend.

Als sie dann alle saßen und beim Essen waren fragte Ron stirnrunzelnd, „Nun, wo sind den nun deine Tattoos?"

"Auf meinem Rücken, was hattest du gedacht?"

"Dann kannst du sie uns auch zeigen!", sagte Hermine, „Sind die magisch? Ich habe darüber gelesen."

"Wie auch sonst?", grinste Harry, „Aber ja, sie sind magisch."

"Wirst du sie und zeigen?", bettelte sie.

"Natürlich, wenn ihr nett seit. Ich denke Ginny würde sie auch gerne sehen."

"Hey! Lass deine Hände von meiner kleinen Schwester!", sagte Ron drohend.

"Sie ist sicherlich kein Baby mehr, Ron. Ganz im Gegenteil sie ist eine hübsche junge Frau."

Ron runzelte die Stirn und schaute ihm mit einem stechenden Blick an.

"Aber sei beruhigt, ich mag sie nicht so wie du jetzt vielleicht meinst. Sie ist wie eine kleine Schwester für mich."

"Oh! Dann ist es ja gut."

"Das war nett von dir.", sagte Ginny plötzlich hinter ihm.

"Ja, das war es.", sagte Hermine, „und was bin ich dann für dich?"

"Der immer irritierende Bücherwurm?", witzelte Harry, „Nein, du bist natürlich meine große Schwester."

Ginny setzte sich neben ihn. Er hatte plötzlich ein verwirrendes Gefühl. Er fühlte seine Liebe und die Liebe von Tonks an seiner rechten Seite,... aber nun von seiner linken Seite... Ginny. Er seufzte leise. Das war nicht gut. Sie war keineswegs über ihn hinweg, eher im Gegenteil.

"Was möchte ich sehen?", fragte sie ihn.

"Meine Tattoos."

"Du hast mehr als dieses?"

"Das habe ich."

"Wow, natürlich möchte ich das sehen!"

"Und was ist mit mir?", fragte Tonks begierig.

Er drehte sich zu ihr, "Du wirst jetzt ein artiges kleines Mädchen sein und ins Bett gehen und dich ausruhen. Du warst die ganze Nacht auf Wache und benötigst deinen Schlaf."

Sie schmollte und Remus konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen.

"Schön! Zeig es deinen Freunden und ich dachte du zählst mich auch zu deinen Freunden, aber nein! Du entschuldigst mich! Ich gehe ins Bett!", sie stand abrupt auf und verließ den Raum.

"Oha , sie hat eine hitziges Temperament!", seufzte Harry und seine Freunde schauten bedrückt.

"Nun, ich gehe dann besser und entschuldige mich bei ihr. Sieht so aus als ob sie eine schwere Nacht gehabt hat.", sagte Harry und folgte ihr, aber nicht bevor er einen Blick auf Moody warf. Sein Auge klebte schon wieder an der linken Seite. Er grinste innerlich.

"Harry du solltest ihr sie auch zeigen. Sie ist ein Freund für uns alle.", sagte Hermine ernst.

"Ich werde es mir überlegen.", sagte Harry und folgte Tonks.

Er folgte ihr zu ihrem Zimmer und trat nach ihr ein. Sie drehte sich um als er die Tür schloss und küsste ihn fanatisch.

"Du bist hinterhältig.", lachte Harry.

"Und du nicht?", sagte sie und küsste ihn nochmals.

"Du erinnerst dich, dass Moody ein magisches Auge hat, oder?", fragte er.

Sie erbleichte und trat einen Schritt zurück.

"Oh, nein!"

"Bleib ruhig. Ich habe ihn angesehen bevor ich dir gefolgt bin. Es war wieder festgeklebt, aber wir sollten vorsichtig sein. Nebenbei, Hermine betonte, dass du doch unsere Freundin seiest und somit ein Recht darauf hast mein Tattoo zu sehen. Ich zeige dir also heute Abend offiziell mein Tattoo. Ich habe auch noch mit dir und Remus zu reden."

"Über was?"

"Nun… ein weiteres Geheimnis."

Sie stöhnte, „Was dieses mal?"

"Ein schönes... hoffe ich."

"Hey!"

"Später, nun ruh dich aus du brauchst es wirklich"

Er küsste sie noch einmal bevor er das Zimmer verließ.

"Und er nicht?", murmelte sie und war eine Minute später eingeschlafen. Als er in die Küche zurück kam sah er das Moodys Auge immer noch an der Seite klebte.

"Und hast du sie ins Bett gesteckt?", fragte Remus hintergründig.

"Genau das habe ich getan.", antwortete Harry cool, „Warum, bist du eifersüchtig?"

"Vielleicht?"

"Oh, das hört sich so an, als müsste ich den süßen kleinen Baby-Wolf auch ins Bett bringen.", spottete Harry.

"Du kleiner…", began Remus.

Harry grinste, zog seinen Zauberstab und „Na dann... schlaf gut! SOPORUS!"

Remus war eingeschlafen, bevor sein Kopf auf dem Tisch ankam. Seine Freunde starrten ihn an.

"Du... du wirst einen weiteren Prozess bekommen!", sagte Hermine schockiert.

"Nee!", winkte Harry ab. Dann warteten sie auf die Eulen, aber keine kamen.

"Ist es dir erlaubt Magie zu benutzen?", fragte Ron.

"Nein, aber die Schutzeinrichtungen verschleiern die Signaturen von Zaubern mit so geringer Stärke.", erklärte Harry.

"Nicht schlecht, Potter. Ich würde es aber nicht noch einmal empfehlen.", knurrte Moody.

"Er hat darum gebettelt.", grinste Harry.

"Würdest du ihn bitte aufwecken?", fragte Molly besorgt.

"Warum nicht?", sagte Harry, nahm sein Glas Wasser und schob es zu Moody über den Tisch der neben Remus saß, „Wärst du so nett?"

Moody grinste und entleerte es über Remus Kopf. Er erwachte augenblicklich und alle lachten.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! DAFÜR WIRST DU BEZAHLEN!"

"Was? Ich habe nur das getan wonach du gefragt hast.", sagte Harry unschuldig.

"Der wahre Sohn von James, kein Zweifel.", brummte Remus.

"Ja, und Sohn eines Herumtreibers und Patenkind eines anderen. So sei vorsichtig dir etwas zu wünschen, es könnte wahr werden.", scherzte Harry.

Seine Freunde starrten ihn an und Remus schaute einen Moment traurig bevor er lächelte und nickte.

"Wir sollten uns noch einmal unterhalten, vielleicht heute Abend? Ich würde gern Tonks dabei haben, sie war auch mit ihm verwandt."

Remus nickte und lächelte, „Das wäre schön. Aber glaube nicht, dass du damit davonkommst. Ich werde meine Rache haben!"

"Ich dachte das Wasser hätte dich geweckt, aber du träumst ja immer noch.", konterte Harry.

Die anderen lachten herzlich über den kleinen Kampf der beiden.

"Wo werde ich schlafen?", fragte Harry.

Plötzlich war die Stimmung wieder gedämpft.

"Wir dachten du würdest es mögen, in Sirius Zimmer zu schlafen.", sagte Molly leise.

"Er hätte es gemocht.", fügte Moony an.

Nun schaute Harry traurig aber nickte.

"Das wäre schön. Ich... ich... gehe dann mal hoch."

"Sollen wir mit dir kommen?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

"Nein, aber Monny... wenn du könntest?"

Er nickte und beide standen auf.

Remus ließ ihn durch die Tür und fragte, „Bist du in Ordnung?"

"Nein, nicht wirklich. Während ich jetzt über ihn reden kann... in seinem Zimmer zu wohnen macht es mehr real."

"Würdest du gerne ein anderes..."

"Nein, es ist schon OK. Es wird in Ordnung sein aber ich benötige etwas Zeit."

Sie waren nun in der Eingangshalle.  
Plötlich trat Kreacher aus dem Schatten und brummte, „So, da ist das Monster und das Halbblut."

"KREACHER!", schrie Harry, "DU STINKENDES STÜCK SCHEIßE!"

Die Küchentür wurde aufgeworfen und seine Freunde schauten ängstlich auf das, was sie sahen.  
Da war Kreacher auf der einen Seite und über ihm das Bild von Sirius Mutter nun schreiend. Auf der anderen Seite standen ein sehr ärgerlicher Werwolf und ein wütender Harry mit lodernden Augen. Eine Aura von Energie und Wut entstand um ihn herum und sie konnten die Magie spüren die um sie herum knisterte.

"Kreacher ist sehr glücklich dass der Verräter nun tot ist. Seine Herrin ist sehr zufrieden mit ihm."

"Sirius ist also tot?", schrie das Bild.

"Wie schön, die Schande der Familie!", lachte es.

Harry sprang auf den Hauself und würgte ihn.

"HARRY!", schrie Hermine.

"Sei ruhig! Er ist zu weit gegangen!", sagte Harry mit einer ruhigen aber eisigen Stimme und sie trat erschreckt einen Schritt zurück.

Harry schloss seine Finger enger um seinen Hals und seine Augen quollen hervor.

"Du möchtest, dass dein Kopf neben den anderen hängt, oder?"

"Ja.", röchelte der Elf glücklich.

"Nun, ich kann dir diese Ehre nicht gewähren, denn du hast deinen Herren beschämt. Du hast ihn an seinen Feind verraten. Und nun wirst du dafür zahlen. Und du wirst im Müll verrotten mit all den anderen Köpfen."

"Du kannst gar nichts tun, du schmutziges kleines Halbblut."

Alle konnten sehen das bei Harry förmlich etwas ausrastete.  
Er warf den Hauself gegen das Bild und hatte plötzlich wie aus dem nichts ein Schwert in der Hand und warf es der kleinen Kreatur hinterher. Es zerriss den Körper des Hauselfen und nagelte ihn an das Bild. Das Schwert selbst drang bis zum Griff in die Wand ein.  
Das Bild schrie mit Höllenlärm vor Schreck.

"Nun zu dir alte Hexe.", brummte Harry und alle erschauderten bei dem Ton, keiner war in der Lage irgendetwas gegen den wütenden Teenager zu tun. Er zog das Schwert aus der Wand und schaute auf die Klinge. Sie war nicht blutverschmiert sondern sauber.

"Schön. Und ebenso scharf.", sagte er verschlagen lächelnd.

Vier schnelle Schwerthiebe später, fiel das Bild mit einem dumpfen Knall auf den Boden, das Stück Wand an dem es hing war immer noch am Bild befestigt und hinterließ ein Loch in der Wand.

"Nett, ein neues Fenster in die Küche.", kommentierte Harry.

"Moony, wärst du so nett und würdest den Kamin entzünden?"

"Natürlich", antwortete er mit kalter Stimme.

Das Bild schrie nun vor Angst und Remus beförderte es mit einem Schnipser seines Zauberstabs in das brennende Feuer. Harry warf den leblosen Körper des Hauselfen ohne jegliche Emotion hinterher.

„Harry... warum hast du ihn getötet?", schluchzte Hermine danach.

"Du möchtest darauf jetzt nicht wirklich eine Antwort, oder?", antwortete er mit einer weichen Stimme und nahm sie in den Arm. Er streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken und beruhigte sie.

"Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte er nach ein paar Minuten.

Sie nickte.

"Schön, ich bin ein meinem Zimmer. Gebt uns eine Stunde, dann könnt ihr uns folgen, wenn ihr wollt.", sagte Harry und ging mit Remus hinauf.

"Das war nicht gut. Ich... ich hätte es nicht tun sollen.", sagte Harry erschrocken von sich selbst, dass Schwert immer noch in der Hand.

"Harry, er hat es verdient. Denk nicht weiter darüber nach. ... Was ist das?", fragte Remus und zeigte auf das Schwert.

Harry reichte es ihm, "Gryffindors Schwert, mein Erbe."

"Wow, du bist voller Überraschungen."

"Da hast du recht und eine andere wartet noch."

"Was?"

"Später zusammen mit Tonks."

"OK."

"Und tue mir einen Gefallen."

"Was?"

"Lass deine Witze über Tonks und mich, meine Freunde sind nicht blöd. Wenn irgendjemand es herausfindet dann wird es einen absoluten Tumult geben."

Remus schluckte bei dem ehrlichen und ernsten Ton von Harry und nickte, „Entschuldigung, ich werde es nicht wieder tun."

"Das ist gut so, ich würde es hassen wenn ich dich umbringen müsste.", sagte Harry mit einer stählernen Stimme und Remus erbleichte.

"Du machst mir Angst", sagte Remus ernst.

"Ich weiß, aber ich meine es nicht so.", grinnste Harry.

"Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Remus.

"Ja, im Moment.", Harry schaute sich im Raum um, "Weißt du, es gefällt mir nicht, dass Moody hier reinsehen kann, wann immer er möchte. Ich denke ich werde das ändern."

Remus starrte ihn an, als er seinen Zauberstab schwang und eine Serie komplexer Zauber, welche er gerade aus seinem speziellen Buch gelernt hatteüber die Wände, den Boden und die Decke legte.

"So, noch ein Ruhezauber… erledigt. Das sollte mir ein wenig Privatsphäre geben."

Remus schüttelte seine Kopf, „Du bist erstaunlich."

"Danke, Ich denke wir werden bald Besucher bekommen. Was ist mit dir? Bist du in Ordnung?"

"Ja, besser als zuvor, nun da das Bild und Kreacher bekommen haben was sie verdienen. Schon wieder dank dir. Ich meine es so!"

"Ich weiß, lass uns später darüber sprechen, OK?"

Remus stand auf und öffnete die Tür, als die anderen eintraten.

"Timing.", murmelte Harry grinsend.

Alle setzten sich um ihn herum.

"Was gibt es?", fragte Harry.

Er schaute besorgt zu Hermine, aber sie lächelte ihn an.  
Ron und Ginny grinsten, „Du bist dran! Wir wollen deine Tattoos sehen."

"Es ist nichts besonderes.", sagte Harry.

"Oh nein! Du wirst nicht so aus der Sache herauskommen! Und nun zeig sie uns!", forderte Hermine

Harry zog sein Pullover über seinen Kopf und saß dann mit seinem nackten Oberkörper von ihnen. Beide Mädchen starrten ihn ehrfürchtig an.

"Auf was starrt ihr? Die Tattoos sind auf meinem Rücken.", stichelte Harry und genoss es als sie beide erröteten.

Ron lachte und bekam prompt ein Schlag von Hermine auf den Arm.

"Dreh dich um!", forderte sie und Harry entsprach ihrem Wunsch.

"Wow.", sagte Ron.

"Sie sind großartig.", sagte Hermine

Ginny seufzte lediglich.

Er zog seinen Pullover wieder an und drehte sich zu ihnen zurück.

"Zufrieden?"

Alle nickten.

"So Hermine, wie hat dich denn nun Ronnikins gefragt?"

"Entschuldigung, aber das geht nur uns etwas an.", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

"Ach! Erzähl schon!", bat er mit seinem besten Hundeblick und Ginny lachte.

"Nein!", Hermine blieb hart.

"Nun gut! Ich könnte dich zwingen, weißt du?"

"Niemals!... Wie?"

"Nun, ich könnte ein Blatt aus Snapes Buch nehmen.", antwortete er lächelnd.

"Das würdest du nicht wagen!", fragte Hermine eingeschüchtert.

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich würde solche Dinge meinen Freunden niemals antun, das verspreche ich. Aber ich kann nun in den meisten Fällen sagen ob mich jemand belügt oder die Wahrheit sagt.", sagte er und schaute Ginny mit einem wissenden Blick an, worauf sie verlegen auf den Boden schaute.

Sie redeten bis zum Abendessen und gingen dann herunter. Dort aßen sie etwas und tranken etwas Butterbier. Danach fragte Harry seine Freunde mit einem entschuldigenden Blick, "Lust auf ein Gespräch, Moony? Tonks?"

"Ja, Wo?"

Harry schaute Moony an, „Ich denke mein Zimmer ist der beste Ort dafür."

Tonks schaute misstrauisch, aber Remus blieb cool und nickte nur.

"Dann lass und hinaufgehen."

Sie nahmen drei weitere Butterbier und gingen hoch. Als sie in dem Zimmer waren, schloss Harry die Tür mit einem Zauber und fügte einen Ruhezauber hinzu.

"Harry, warum sind wir ausgerechnet in diesem Zimmer?", fragte Tonks.

Harry zog sie in eine Umarmung und küsste sie.

"Deshalb!"

"Was ist mit Mad-Eye?", fragte sie unsicher.

"Nun, dein kleiner Freund hier hat ein paar nette Zauber auf den Boden und die Wände gesprochen. So das Mad-Eye nicht mehr in diesen Raum sehen kann.", brummte Remus.

"Du hast was?"

"Ich wollte etwas Privatsphäre.", sagte Harry schulterzuckend.

"Nun... das ist OK dann. Dann kann ich dich ja besuchen.", sagte sie glücklich.

"Stoppt es ihr beiden!", schrie Remus.

"Du bist nur eifersüchtig.", stichelte Harry.

Eine Sekunde später lag er auf seinem Bett und wurde von Remus unbarmherzig durchgekitzelt.

"Ich gebe auf!", schrie er lachend.

"So, nun was ist dein nächstes Geheimnis?", fragte Tonks.

"Geht zurück, ich werde es euch zeigen!"

Sie gingen einen Schritt zurück und eine Sekunde später stand vor ihnen ein großer schwarzer Tiger mit glühenden grünen Augen und knurrte. Er verschwand und tauchte einen Moment später zusammengerollt auf dem Bett wieder auf. Dann verwandelte er sich zurück und wendete sich an Tonks, „War das ein schönes?"

Sie konnte nur nicken.

"Wie ich versprochen habe. Nun Moony, ich dachte du könntest etwas Gesellschaft während des Vollmonds gebrauchen, oder?"  
Remus umarmte ihn mit Tränen in den Augen und Tonks wurden ebenfalls feucht.

"Du hast das für mich getan?", fragte Moony.

"Nein, aber ich habe mich für dich beeilt.", antwortete Harry ehrlich.

Sie setzten sich auf das Bett und die Stühle und nahmen ein Schluck von dem Bier.

"Harry, das ist eins deiner Tattoos.", sagte Tonks nachdenklich, „Sag nicht, du hast noch eine zweite Form? Vielleicht ein Adler?"

"Ja, Ein königlicher Adler", lächelte er.

"Warum habe ich eigentlich gefragt?", brummte sie.

Sie schaute auf ihr Bier und schüttelte ihren Kopf, „Nun... gerade im Moment könnte ich etwas stärkeres gebrauchen."

Harry schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab und drei Gläser mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit erschienen auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch. Tonks starrte ihn an, nahm ein Glas und schnüffelte.

"Wow, was ist das?"

Remus nahm ein Glas und schnüffelte ebenso.

"Whiskey denke ich, zwölf Jahre alt?"

"Ja, ein einfacher Jonny Walker, aber er wird ausreichen."

Er nahm das letzte Glas für sich und erhob es, „Auf Tatze!"

Alle drei prosteten und nahmen einen Schluck. Harry und Remus schluckten es mit Leichtigkeit und Genuss. Tonks hingegen fing an zu husten und Harry gab ihr einen Klaps auf den Rücken.

"Ist es zu stark für dich?", fragte er sanft.

"Vielleicht, aber warum hustest du nicht?"

"Hm!... Ich bin daran gewöhnt. Bevor du an diesem Tag zu mir kamst, ging ich regelmäßig in eine Kneipe um einige Drinks zu nehmen. Meistens Bier, aber an einigen Tagen, an denen es schwieriger für mich war, nahm ich etwas von dem da. Nur einen Tag bevor du kamst habe ich diese Gewohnheit abgelegt, als ich gemerkt habe das mir das Trinken nicht bei meinen Schmerzen half. Ich hatte auch ein paar Einsichten und habe meinen Frieden mit Tatze gemacht."

Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, kuschelte sich an ihn und küsste ihn.

"Und gerade dann, als ich meinen Kopf wieder erhoben hatte, bereit mich wieder dem Leben zu stellen und der Schmerz weniger wurde, da kamst du und hast mir die Liebe gezeigt und mich glücklich gemacht.". fügte er lächelnd an.

Daraufhin küsste sie ihn zärtlich.

"Du weißt... du benötigst nun einen Namen, wenn du Chaos in der Schule verbreiten möchtest.

Harry schaute schwermütig und seuftze.

"Ein Name wäre schön, Moony. Aber ich werde nicht mehr lange in der Schule bleiben."

"WAS?", schrie Tonks.

"Ich kann es euch nicht jetzt erzählen. Aber ich werde meine NEWTS noch dieses Jahr machen und dann Hogwarts verlassen. Genauer gesagt, ich werde es so schnell wie möglich tun, wenn ich bereit dazu bin. Aber keiner darf darüber etwas erfahren."

"Bitte erzähle es uns!", bat Tonks.

Er schaute Moony in seine Augen und danach Tonks und seufzte, "Ich habe eine Ausbildung begonnen, aber mehr werde ich nicht verraten."

Beide schauten nachdenklich und Tonks nickte, „Das macht Sinn, das ist der Grund dafür, dass du Zaubern kannst und als Volljährig deklariert wurdest. Aber es muss schon etwas ganz spezielles sein."

"Du bist Volljährig?", fragte Moony verblüfft.

"Ooops.", sagte Tonks und schaute verlegen zu Harry.

"Du weißt, das solche Ausrutscher uns eines Tages unser Leben kosten könnten.", sagte er ernst.

Sie nickte und ein Schimmern von Entschlossenheit schlich sich in ihre Augen, „Ich weiß, du hast recht und es wird nicht noch einmal passieren."

Harry lächelte und sagte dann zu Remus, „Und ja ich wurde. Aber niemand darf ein Wort davon erfahren. Es wird noch früh genug herauskommen. Nun was ist mit einem Namen, es sollte für beide Formen passen."

Remus kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn. Dann erhellten sich seine Augen, „Ich denke ich habe einen. Dein Tiger ist schwarz wie die Nacht. Wie wäre es mit Nightwing?"

"Ja das hört sich cool an", sagte Tonks.

"Nightwing, ja der ist es.", sagte Harry lächelnd und erhob abermals sein Glas, "Auf die Rumtreiber"

"Auf die Rumtreiber.", folgten ihm die anderen und leerten ihre Gläser.  
Dieses mal hatte Tonks weniger Probleme. Die Drei redeten über Sirius und sein Leben bis in die frühen Morgenstunden, bevor sie alle ins Bett gingen um noch etwas zu schlafen.


	6. OWL's und Vollmond

Hallo alle zusammen, hier ist nun wieder ein neues Kapitel der Übersetzung. Ich hoffe euch gefällt es. Leider habe ich momentan immer noch nicht die Zeit die ich bräuchte um zügig zu übersetzen. Ich hoffe euch stört es nicht zu sehr, dass es alles etwas langsam vorwärts geht.

Und nun viel Spaß beim lesen,

Gruß Rainman

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 6 : OWL's und Vollmond**

Sie trafen die anderen beim Frühstück und Harry grüßte sie alle etwas ungezwungener.  
Remus und Tonks sahen auch so aus, als ob sie mit dem Verlust besser zurecht kämen, weshalb die anderen sich glücklich ansahen.

"Eure Gespräche scheinen genutzt zu haben.", sagte Molly liebevoll.

"Ja, Harry hat uns geholfen damit besser zurechtzukommen, genauso wie beim letzten mal. Du würdest niemals glauben wie erwachsen Harry mittlerweile ist.", sagte Remus stolz und Harry errötete.

"Ja, er hat sich verändert.", lächelte Molly zustimmend.

"Ich frage mich, wann die OWL's kommen werden.", sagte Hermine.

"Beruhige dich. Ich weiß, dass sie Anfang August ankommen werden, vielleicht sogar schon Heute.", sagte Harry.

"Wie kannst du das wissen?", fragte Hermine.

"Ich habe meine Verbindungen. Vertrau mir!"

Sie nickte und im gleichen Moment flogen einige Eulen in die Küche und brachten einige Briefe für die Teenager.  
Hermine nahm ihren... sie bekam zwei, genauso wie Harry und Ron, einer war der Schulbrief der andere die OWL's.

"Bist du nun ein Hellseher?", fragte Ron.

"Nein.", lachte Harry und öffnete seine OWL's. Die anderen zögerten.

"Nun… lass sehen: Astronomy A, Zauberkunst O, Verwandlung E, Zaubertränke... ein O, VgddK O, Magische Geschöpfe O, was noch, Kräuterkunde A, Wahrsagen A als ob, Geschichte der Zauberei D. Mit dem O als Doppel-OWL sind es 9. Das ist nicht schlecht. Es sieht so aus als ob ich Snape für ein weiteres Jahr genießen dürfte."

Er schaute zu seinen Freunden welche ihre Briefe noch öffnen mussten, "Nun mach schon Mine, du hast nichts als O's, Beste des Jahres möchte ich wetten?"

"Ich..."

"Mach schon! Und du auch Ron. Öffnet ihn! Jetzt!", forderte er und sie öffneten den Brief.  
Hermine strahlte in an.

"Nur O's?"

Sie nickte.

"Und wie viele?"

"14!"

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Und du Ron?"

„Nun ein E in Zaubertränken, ein A in Geschichte und natürlich keine O's macht zusammen 9 genauso wie du."

"Seht ihr ... alles gut.", sagte Harry lächelnd. Für ihn war es nicht mehr wirklich wichtig, dass einzige war Zaubertränke, aber er musste es sowieso selbst weiter studieren. Deshalb war es nicht ganz so wichtig. Aber er war glücklich das es seine Freunde gut geschafft hatten.

Molly umarmte ihren Sohn und dann die anderen.

"So, welche Klassen wollt ihr beiden denn nehmen?", fragte Hermine.

Harry hatte seinen Brief mittlerweile unterzeichnet, „VgddK, Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst, Verwandlung und Grundlagen der Heilkunde."

"Was? Nur fünf?"

"Ja, je weniger desto besser und das sind die wichtigen… für mich sowieso."

"Ja… alle für den Krieg relevant.", seufzte Hermine.

"Nun sieh es von der praktischen Seite! Ich habe mehr Freizeit. Was ist mit dir? Lässt du irgendwelche Klassen aus, dieses Jahr?", scherzte er.

Sie blickte ihn zornig an, aber lächelte dann, „Ich werde meine alten nehmen plus Heilkunde. Aber ich werde Astronomie abwählen und dafür versuchen fortgeschrittene Heilkunde zu belegen."

"Und du Ron?"

"Ich werde bei meinen Alten bleiben."

"Ein bequemes Fach mit Wahrsagen und ein bisschen Schlaf in Geschichte also?", scherzte Harry.

"Ja, du sagst es.", sagte Ron und bekam von Molly einen Klaps auf seinen Kopf.

Sie sah Harry nachdenklich an, „Denkst du, dass es nicht zu wenige Klassen sind? Du wirst nie einen Job mit so wenigen NEWTS finden."

"Brauche ich einen?" fragte er.

"Nun du möchtest doch sicherlich etwas nach dem Krieg machen, oder etwa nicht?"

"Wenn ich überlebe, meinst du?"

Sie schauten ihn alle geschockt an.

"Wie kannst du so etwas nur sagen?", schrie Molly

"Nun… frag Dumbledore. Nun, zurück zum Thema. Ich plane Ferien wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, suche mir eine nette Frau und gründe eine Familie. Und ich brauche keinen Job, wenn ich nicht will. Meine Eltern haben mir genug Geld und einige andere Dinge hinterlassen."

"Nun… es ist deine Entscheidung.", akzeptiere Molly widerwillig.

"Und ebenso eine schöne Zukunftsvision.", sagte Tonks glücklich.

"Das würde ich auch sagen.", sagte Ginny lächelnd.

Am nächsten Tag bekamen sie Besuch von Dumbledore.

"Guten Morgen Professor.", grüßten sie ihn.

"Ich habe eine Frage, Professor.", fragte Harry.

"Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

"Nun das ist neu.", murmelte Harry und sein Schuldirektor runzelte die Stirn.

"Könnte ich ihnen vielleicht Dobby und Winky abwerben, Sir? Wir haben momentan zu wenige Hauselfen."

Dumbledores Augen weiteten sich ein wenig.

"Was ist mit Kreacher passiert?"

"Nun, er hatte einen Unfall mit einem scharfen Schwert, den gleichen wie das scheußliche Bild möchte ich hinzufügen.", antwortete Harry ohne Emotionen.

Dumbledore schien geschockt, rannte aus der Küche und schaute auf die Wand. Remus hatte sie mit einem einfachen Zauber repariert.

"Wie hast du das gemacht?"

"Wie ich gesagt habe. Ich schnitt ein Stück der Wand heraus und verbrannte es mit dem Kadaver von Kreacher."

„Hast du ihn umgebracht?"

"Ja!"

"Oh Merlin."

"Was? Sie denken es ist in Ordnung wenn ich Voldemort töte aber sie verurteilen mich wenn ich diesen geisteskranken Hauselfen von seinem Leiden erlöse?"

"Nun, ich werde Dobby und Winky fragen ob sie hier arbeiten möchten. Möchtest du sie anstellen? Ich meine der Orden nutzt das Haus hauptsächlich, wir könnten sie bezahlen."

"Das muss ich leider ablehnen, Direktor. Der Orden wird nicht für immer hier sein… das Haus schon."

Dumbledore schaute nachdenklich bei seinen Worten, nickte aber.

Die nächsten Tage half Tonks ihm seine methamorphischen Fähigkeiten zu verstehen. Er konnte nun sein Haar nach seinem Willen verändern. Nun arbeiteten sie an seinen Gesichtsstrukturen.  
Aber sie beendeten das Training an diesem Abend, wegen des Vollmondes früher. Tonks ging mit Harry hoch in sein Zimmer und Ginny starrte zornig hinter ihnen her. Beiden hatten diesen Blick gesehen.

"Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Tonks

"Sie liebt mich nahezu genauso innig wie du.", sagte Harry ernst.  
Sie schaute für einen Moment überrascht, dann aber besorgt, „Oh, das ist traurig. Bist du sicher?"

"Ja, ich kann es fühlen, wenn ich in ihrer Nähe bin. Aber vergiss nicht, ich liebe nur dich.", antwortete er offen.

Sie lächelte, „Aber es ist traurig für sie, speziell wenn sie nicht nur verknallt ist, sondern es wahre Liebe ist. Und ich vertraue dir."

"Ich kann ihr da nicht helfen. Du solltest jetzt besser wieder nach unten gehen und den anderen sagen das ich früh schlafen gegangen bin. Ich werde jetzt zu Moony apparieren."

Er küsste sie zum Abschied und disaparierte. Sie schloss die Tür seines Raumes mit einem Zauber den sie als Auror gelernt hatte und ging nach unten.

"Wo ist Harry?", fragte Ginny.

"Er fühlt sich nicht gut und ist früh zu Bett gegangen."

"Oh, es ist Zeit, ich werde dann mal nach unten gehen.", sagte Moony stand auf und ging.

Ginny schlenderte herüber zu Tonks, "Sag mal, ist da etwas zwischen euch beiden?"

"Zwischen mir und wem?", fragte Tonks.

"Zwischen dir und Harry."

"Ich helfe ihm nur sich für den Krieg bereit zu machen. Ich bin ein Auror und ich kenne mein Gewerbe, auch wenn ich manchmal ein wenig ungeschickt bin."

"Entschuldigung, ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen. Aber ihr zwei habt in den letzten Tagen sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbracht."  
"Wie ich gesagt habe, Training und Lernen. Und du?"

"Zwischen uns geht gar nichts. Du hast es doch gehört, er denkt ich bin seine kleine Schwester."

"Und du wünscht dir er wäre nicht so?"

"Ich... ich mag ihn... mehr als eine Schwester."

Tonks seufzte, „Ich wünschte ich könnte dir helfen, aber ich kann nicht. Entschuldigung."

"Würdest du mir sagen, wenn dort etwas zwischen euch beiden wäre?", fragte Ginny.

Tonks schaute ihr in die Augen und seufzte, „Nicht wenn er es nicht Wünscht."

"Oh!"

Harry wartete einige Minuten auf Moony, bis er ihn die Treppe in seinen Raum herunterkommen hörte.

"Hi.", sagte er lächelnd.

"Wie bist du nach hier unten gekommen?"

"Ich bin appariert."

"Nun, nicht sehr überraschend."

"Nebenbei, ich hatte auch meine speziellen Fähigkeiten als Schattentiger nutzen können."

"Das habe ich vergessen. Es ist schwer bei diesen ganzen Geheimnissen noch den Überblick zu behalten."

"Das macht es doch interessanter, oder?" fragte Harry lächelnd.

"Nein aber verwirrend. Du musst dich verwandeln… es beginnt."

"Ich weiß, ich kann es spüren. Verschließ die Tür!"

Remus verschloss die Tür und Harry verwandelte sich. Kurz danach verwandelte sich auch Remus, aber seine Verwandlung war sehr viel schmerzhafter als Harrys. Der Werwolf zuckte vor dem großen tödlichen Tiger zusammen, nachdem er einmal geknurrt hatte.  
Danach legten sich beide hin und kuschelten sich aneinander.  
Zehn Minuten später waren sie beide friedlich eingeschlafen.  
Harry wachte morgens auf als sich Remus zurückverwandelte. Als er wieder ein Mensch war, verwandelte sich Harry ebenfalls zurück und wurde von ihm umarmt.

"Danke Harry. Das bedeutet mir viel."

"Ich weiß. Sirius hätte es gewollt, dass ich dir helfe und ich möchte es auch."

"Ich weiß. Lass uns hoch gehen."

Sie öffneten die Tür und waren die Ersten in der Küche, kurze Zeit später traten auch Molly und Tonks ein.

"Wie war deine Nacht Remus?", fragte Molly, „Sie sind sicherlich härter, jetzt wo du allein bist."

"Es geht schon, Molly.", sagte er mit einem dankbaren Blick auf Harry.

"Und du Liebling?", fragte sie Harry.

"Mir geht es gut. Ich war lediglich müde und habe diese Nacht gut geschlafen. Danke."

"Sehr schön. Wie wäre es mit ein paar Pfannkuchen?", fragte sie glücklich.

Für die letzten drei Wochen der Ferien verließ Hermine das Haus am Gimmauld Platz um mit ihren Eltern Ferien in Frankreich zu machen. Weil seine Freundin weg war, arbeitete Ron nun im Scherzartikelladen der Zwillinge, Ginny folgte ihm, da sie es ihren Brüder schon vor Juni versprochen hatte. Das ließ Tonks, Harry und Remus die meiste Zeit vom Tag allein im Haus. Molly ging ebenso zurück nach Hause. Nur manchmal bekamen sie Abends Gesellschaft, immer dann wenn ein Treffen stattfand.  
Sie nutzten ihre Zeit gut. Harry konnte nun sein Haar in Farbe und Länge, sein Gesicht und seine Augen verändern. Er war ebenso in der Lage seine Narbe nur durch seinen Willen zu verstecken. Das zu schaffen war der schwierigste Teil. Sie schien ihre eigene Immunität gegen Harrys Fähigkeit zu haben, aber er schaffte es nach einiger Zeit. Harry hatte im Selbststudium Theorie aus seinem Warlock-Buch gelernt, während die anderen dachten er würde ein Quidditch-Buch lesen.  
Harry nahm sich auch Zeit für Tonks, meistens die Zeit, wenn nur die beiden und Remus im Haus waren. Nun hatten sie beschlossen seine Fähigkeiten weiter zu trainieren, aber auch seine Fähigkeiten in einem Duell zu verbessern.  
Sie gingen in den Keller für die Duelle. Dort war ein großer leerer Raum welcher dafür gut zu gebrauchen war. Remus ging mit ihnen. Nun würde Harry erst gegen Tonks und dann gegen Remus trainieren und danach von vorne.  
Nach den ersten zwei Duellen stoppte Harry. Er hatte bemerkt, dass Tonks sich zurückhielt. So wie er, aber das hatte einen anderen Grund, er hielt nur gewisse Zauber nicht aber seine Fähigkeiten zurück.  
"Tonks, ich möchte das du hier unten vergisst, dass wir ein Paar sind und sogar das wir Freunde sind. Behandele mich wie du einen Rekruten behandelt würdest. Trainiere mich, fordere mich... du kannst mich durchaus auch verletzen, aber ich muss lernen.", sagte er entschieden.  
Sie schaute unsicher.

"Er hat recht, das weißt du.", unterstützte Remus Harry und sie nickte.

"Du wirst mir das nicht übel nehmen?"

"Nein, versprochen. Tue was nötig ist. Es könnte einmal mein Leben retten."

"Wie du willst, aber gib mir noch einen Kuss bevor wir anfangen."

Das tat er und Moony wendete sich ab.  
Als sie sich dann trennten hatte beide einen Blick aus Stahl in ihren Augen.

"Nun denn, zehn Schritte zurück und mach dich bereit!", brüllte Tonks.

Harry beeilte sich. Er stoppte und der erste Fluch flog auf ihn zu. Er schritt beiseite und der Fluch verfehlte ihn um Zentimeter. Tonks nickte zustimmend, „Gut, nicht zuviel bewegen, dass könnte ein Nachteil für dich sein. Nun weiter! Verteidige dich!"

Sie schleuderte eine Serie von Flüchen auf ihn, den langsameren wich er mit Sidesteps aus, andere reflektierte er zurück. Nur selten benutzte er Schilde, meisten den Protego. Er beschäftige sie mit meist simplen Zaubern und Flüchen, die er in der Schule gelernt hatte. Fortgeschrittene Zauber würden ihn und seine wahre Ausbildung verraten.

"Verbessere deine Zielgenauigkeit!", schrie Tonks.

Während Harry in der Lage war, perfekte Zauber zu sprechen, ließ seine Zielgenauigkeit noch zu wünschen übrig, ganz besonders gegen eine auf einmal nicht mehr so tolpatschig agierende Tonks, auf der Gegenseite. Seine Freundin hatte nun in den vollen Kampfmodus umgeschaltet, bewegte sich wie ein Duellierchampion und wich seinen Zaubern mit Leichtigkeit aus. Er wurde von einem Bannzauber getroffen und flog gegen die Wand. Ein weiterer Fluch folgte knapp dahinter, und er hatte kaum Zeit durch eine Rolle auszuweichen.  
Als der nächste Fluch in seine Richtung schleuderte, apparierte er einfach hinter sie, aber sie hatte das vorausgesehen und apparierte ihrerseits einfach ein Stück zurück, so dass sie in Harrys Rücken stand und traf ihn mit einem weiteren Bannzauber, welcher ihn hart zu Boden schickte. Niemals hörte man von ihm ein Geräusch des Schmerzes. Er wollte sich selbst beweisen. Er war gut und schnell, aber Tonks holte das beste aus ihm heraus. Er machte einen taktischen Zug und Tonks ahnte ihn voraus und stellte ihm eine Falle, so dass sie ihn wieder und wieder traf. Remus schaute sich das Duell ehrfürchtig staunend an. Er wusste, dass Tonks ein Auror war, aber selbst für einen Auror war sie sehr gut. Sonst war sie die meiste Zeit einfach nur tolpatschig. Und Harry sollte nicht eine Minute gegen einen Auror standhalten können und sie duellierten sich nun schon eine halbe Stunde. Das war wirklich unglaublich.

"Denkst du wir spielen hier nur?", schie Tonks und schleuderte einen Reduktor auf ihn.

Er konnte ihn reflektieren, aber sie war zwischenzeitlich mit einem Sidestepp ausgewichen und warf einen weiteren Fluch auf ihn.

"Dann lass die Spiele beginnen!", schrie sie und sandte im einen multiplen Reduktor. Das war etwas, was nur sehr erfahrene Duellanten zuwegebrachten... multiple Flüche und Zauber.  
Drei der Flüche flogen in einer schnellen Serie in seine Richtung. Einen reflektierte er, danach schützte er sich mit einem Protego. Der zweite wurde von dem Schild absorbiert und der dritte zerstörte den Schild.  
Sein Problem war die nächste Serie Flüche.  
Der erste traf und brach seinen linken Arm, der zweite traf ebenso und brach sein Bein und er fiel auf den Boden. Der dritte flog nun genau auf seinen Kopf zu.

"NEEEIIIN!", schrie Tonks und Remus sprang auf, aber niemand wäre schnell genug gewesen um ihm helfen zu können. Der Fluch würde seinen Schädel spalten, wenn er ihn treffen würde.  
Er schaffte es sich selbst zu retten. Er erschuf eine Ziegelwand vor sich, verwandelte ihn in eine Steinwand, welche von dem Fluch, der nun sein Ziel verfehlte, zerschmettert wurde.  
Beide rannten zu ihm herüber und konnten den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen.  
Harry beachtete es nicht, dass Tonks angefangen hatte zu weinen und Tränen ihre Wangen herunterliefen. Er griff nach seinem Bein und biss sich auf die Zähne. Dann streckte er sein Bein und man hörte nur einen kurzen Schrei, danach sprach er noch einen Zauber um seinen Knochen wieder zu verbinden. Das gleiche wiederholte er noch mit seinem Arm und wurde danach aufgrund der Schmerzen bewußtlos.

"Harry!", schluchtzte Tonks und legte seinen Kopf in ihren Schoss.

"Wie konnte er nur diese Schmerzen aushalten? Wie konnte er nur sein eigenen Knochen strecken? Das muß ihm höllische Schmerzen bereitet haben und dann hat er sie auch noch geheilt!", murmelte Remus geschockt.

"Wir müssen ihm helfen.", schrie Tonks.

"Enervate!", sagte Remus und schwang seinen Zauberstab.

Nun stöhnte Harry und setzte sich mit Tränen in den Augen.

"Autsch, dass tat weh!", sagte er sarkastisch, "Helft mir bitte auf!"

Beide halfen ihm aufzustehen. Er schwankte etwas.

"Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Remus besorgt.

"Ich werde es überleben. Ich werde... nach oben gehen.", sagte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne und verließ mit kleinen vorsichtigen Schritten den Keller.

Tonks lehnte sich an Remus und schluchtzte, "Er wird mich jetzt hassen."

"Nein, das wird es nicht. Er wollte es doch so."

"Aber ich habe ihn verletzt! Ich... ich habe ihn fast getötet. Das werde ich mir nie vergeben können. Er hat mich noch nicht einmal angesehen."

"Tonks! Er hatte Schmerzen! Ich wette, er brauchte jeden Funken seiner verbliebenen Stärke um selbst nach oben zu kommen!"

"Aber..."

"Nichts aber! Du wirst ihm nun folgen und ihm helfen!"  
Tonks floh aus dem Keller und fürchtete sich ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

Er saß auf dem Sofa mit dem Kopf in seinen Händen.

"Harry?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er schaute auf mit blutunterlaufenen Augen und mit Tränen, die ihm die Wangen herunterliefen. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen und floh in ihr Zimmer. Harry stöhnte nur.

"Wo ist Tonks?", fragte Remus als er zwei Minuten später aus dem Keller kam.

"Weggelaufen!", seufzte Harry.

"Mist!"

„Du sagst es. Könntest du mir bitte helfen zu ihrem Zimmer zu kommen? Ich schaffe es nicht allein."

„Sollte ich sie nicht nach unten bringen?"

„Sie würde nicht kommen. Sie hat Angst... ohne Grund."

„Ich werde dir helfen, komm!"

„Danke."

„Ihr wart wirklich unglaublich da unten. Verdammt, ich wusste sie ist ein Auror, aber sie ist wirklich gut."

„Das sagst du mir?", stöhnte Harry.

"Ja, aber du warst ebenfalls phantastisch. Ich hätte es nicht so lange gegen sie ausgehalten. Und danach streckst du auch noch deine eigenen Knochen. Das müssen doch höllische Schmerzen gewesen sein?"

"Das kann ich dir sagen. Aber wenn wir auf Poppy gewartet hätten, dann hätte Dumbledore gewusst, was wir hier Unten treiben und das möchte ich doch möglichst vermeiden. Deshalb hatte ich mir selbst zu helfen.

"Da sind wir."

"Gib mir bitte etwas Zeit mit ihr, aber gib uns Bescheid, wenn jemand auftaucht, ganz besonders Moody."

"In Ordnung."

Harry klopfte an die Tür und betrat den Raum. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett und schluchzte. Er hinkte zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie und streichelte ihr zärtlich über ihren Rücken.

"Hallo Liebling. Warum weinst du?"

"Ich... ich habe dich verletzt! Ich habe dich fast umgebracht!", schluchzte sie.

"Komm, steh bitte auf!"  
Sie setzte sich auf und wurde sogleich umarmt.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung. Nichts ist passiert."

"Nichts? Ich habe dir zwei Knochen gebrochen!", sagte sie hysterisch.

Er ließ sie gehen und beruhigte sich selbst. Dann schaute er ihr streng in die Augen.

"Du wirst mir jetzt zuhören!", sagte er scharf. Sie zuckte bei seiner stahlharten Stimme zusammen.

"Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Ich habe von dir verlangt, dass du dich nicht zurückhältst. Wenn sich jemand einen Vorwurf zu machen hat, dann bin ich es, da ich nicht gut genug war. Wir sind im Krieg und wenn du möchtest dass ich überlebe, dann hilf mir. Aber du kannst mir nur helfen, wenn du mir meine Grenzen und meine Schwächen zeigst und mir hilfst mich zu verbessern. Ich habe dir versprochen, dass ich dir nichts vorhalten werde und das tue ich auch nicht. Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen. Es spielt keine Rolle, was dort unten passiert ist. Ist das klar?"

Sie nickte.

"Wenn du ein Problem mit solch einem Arrangement hast, oder wenn du ein Problem damit hast, dass ich verletzt werden könnte, werde ich dich nicht mehr um Hilfe bitte. Möchtest du mir helfen?"

Sie nickte.

"Dann werden wir das solange wiederholen bist ich es schaffe!", sagte er mit einer eisigen Stimme.

Sie fing wieder an zu schluchzen aber nickte.  
Er umarmte sie wieder und wartete, bis ihre Tränen versiegt waren.

"Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte sie.

"Ich weiß, aber du musst deine Gefühle beiseite schieben während des Trainings, sonst schadest du mir mehr als mir zu helfen. Versprochen?"

"Versprochen. Würdest... würdest du die Nacht mit mir verbringen?"

"Sicher... aber in meinem Zimmer und nur zusammen schlafen, denn ich bin sowas von Erschlagen.", scherzte er.

"Ich denke eine kleine Massage könnte helfen.", sagte sie lächelnd.

"Siehst du, alles in Ordnung. Du lächelst wieder. Das ist mein Mädchen. Nun lass uns zu Moony gehen und ihm sagen, dass wir beide in Ordnung sind. Und dann könnt ihr beide mir sagen, was ich besser machen kann."

Sie analysierten das Duell und sagten ihm, dass er seine Zielgenauigkeit sich bewegender Ziele verbessern müsse und das er lernen müsste, die Züge des Gegners vorauszuahnen, damit er ihm oder ihr eine Falle stellen kann, so wie es Tonks bei der Apparation getan hatte.  
Am nächsten Tag war er nicht in der Lage sich zu duellieren, aber er war beinahe geheilt. Er suchte nun in seine Bücher nach Taktiken für seine nächsten Duelle. Er fand auch einige kreative Taktiken in ihnen.


	7. Kämpfe

Hallo an alle,  
die so lange warten mussten. Aber ich habe mir solch eine Übersetzung einfacher vorgestellt, oder ich habe einfach nicht genug Zeit dafür. Wie auch immer, hier bin ich nun mit einem neuem frisch übersetztem Kapitel, glücklicherweise habe ich momentan Urlaub und somit Zeit zum übersetzen.  
Danke an alle die mir ein Review hinterlassen haben und nun viel Spaß und genießt das Kapitel.

Gruß Rainman

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 7 Kämpfe**

Es war die letzte Woche vor Schulbeginn. Harry hatte fast den ganzen Tag gelesen und sich Notizen gemacht. Die Studien für seine NEWTS nahmen fast die Hälfte der Zeit ein. Er war sichtlich überrascht als Tonks plötzlich hereinkam.

„Hallo Harry, was machst du gerade? Ich habe dich den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen."

„Den ganzen Tag? Mist! ... Ich habe studiert."

„Naja, wie wäre es mit einer Unterbrechung? Ich könnte etwas Aufmerksamkeit vertragen.", sagte sie mit einer süßlichen Stimme.

„Wie könnte ich so einen Wunsch ablehnen?", sagte er und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Was beide nicht wussten war, dass genau in dem Augenblick als sie in sein Zimmer ging, Moody und Dumbledore das Haus betraten und von Remus gegrüßt wurden.

„Remus, wo ist Nymphadora?", fragte Dumbledore

„Warum?"

„Ich habe ein Treffen einberufen. Die Mitglieder sollten in den nächsten Minuten hier sein."

„Ich weiß nicht. Oben in ihrem Zimmer vielleicht?", antwortete Remus.  
Moody's Auge schaute nach ihr.

„Sie geht gerade in Potters Zimmer ... zur Hölle ... sie ist verschwunden. Ich kann sie nicht mehr sehen."

Gerade in diesem Augenblick kamen die ersten Mitglieder, Molly, Arthur, die Zwillinge, welche Ron und Ginny sowie Hermine die aus ihrem Urlaub zurück war mitbrachten, Shacklebolt und Snape. Sie standen nahezu fünfzehn Minuten in der Eingangshalle und unterhielten sich.

„Sag mal Alastor, ist sie immer noch in seinem Zimmer?", fragte Dumbledore

„Ich kann es nicht sagen, ich kann nicht in sein Zimmer sehen."  
Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wie ist das möglich?"

„Vielleicht haben sie es sich zusammengereimt und den Raum verzaubert.", spukte Snape

„Na, Na, ich werde gehen und nach ihnen sehen.", kicherte Dumbledore.

Remus hätte schwören können, dass Dumbledore ziemlich sauer wäre, wenn er sie beim knutschen oder noch besser beim Sex erwischen würde. Sie taten keins von beiden. Tonks unterhielt sich mit ihm über das letzte brutale Duell und er half ihr das Gewissen zu erleichtern. Er hatte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt und sie kuschelte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter als die Tür geöffnet wurde und Dumbledore eintrat.  
Seine Augen verloren das sonst übliche Funkeln und er fragte kalt, „Miss Tonks würden sie mir bitte folgen. Harry, bleib in deinem Zimmer!"

Harry schaute den alten Magier geschockt an.  
Beide hatten das Zimmer verlassen als er wieder zu Sinnen kam... und er war wütend. Er stürmte aus dem Zimmer, die Treppen hinunter.

„Tonks, wie konntest du das nur tun. Ich habe dir vertraut! Wie konntest du ihn nur verführen?", maßregelte Dumbledore sie vor der gesamten Mannschaft.

Sie stand vor ihm kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen.  
Harry stürmte die Treppe herunter und stellte sich zwischen die beiden.

„Harry, ich habe dir gesagt du sollst in deinem Zimmer bleiben!", maßregelte Dumbledore nun auch ihn mit einer eisernen Stimme.

Alle konnten das knistern von sich bildender Magie fühlen, aber es kam nicht von Dumbledore sondern von Harry. Dumbledore machte überrascht einen Schritt rückwärts.

„Wie können Sie es wagen?", fragte Harry mit einer ruhigen eisigen Stimme. Man hatte den Eindruck das sie durch Stahl schneiden könnte.

„Wie konnten sie eine unschuldige Frau beschuldigen solche Dinge zu tun? Wir haben nicht falsches gemacht. Sie hatte ein Problem und ich habe ihr geholfen."

„Harry halte dich hier raus!", forderte Dumbledore

„Niemand spricht so mit den Erwachsenen, Potter.",knurrte Snape.  
Harry drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung des Tränkemeisters, welcher daraufhin gegen die Wand geworfen wurde, ohne einen Zauber oder einen Zauberstab.

„Sie halten sich hier heraus, oder sie werden das Haus verlassen. Und nun zu ihnen!"

Er wand sich wieder Dumbledore zu, „Sie werden mir nicht sagen was ich in MEINEM Haus zu tun oder zu lassen habe. Sie sind MEIN Gast und ich erwarte Respekt gegenüber mir und meinen anderen Gästen. Sie haben Tonks Respektlos behandelt und sie werden sich Entschuldigen. SOFORT!"

„Ich werde nichts dergleichen tun!", Dumbledore kochte, „Du hast hier nichts zu sagen."

„Oh doch ich habe. Sie haben nun die Wahl, Professor. Entweder sie Entschuldigen sich oder sie und Professor Snape verlassen auf der Stelle mein Haus. Und ich habe dieses Recht, denn es ist mein Haus. Sirius hat es mir hinterlassen. Und nun?"

„Sirius mag dir das Haus hinterlassen haben, wie du es erfahren hast ist mir allerdings ein Rätsel. Aber du hast keine Kontrolle darüber, denn ich habe die Kontrolle über deinen Nachlass.", grinste Dumbledore spöttisch.

Harry lächelte böse, „Und hier irren sie sich. Es ist schön zu wissen, dass sie versuchen mir meinen Nachlass vor zu enthalten. Sagen sie mir, was verschweigen sie mir sonst noch?"

„Geh zurück in dein Zimmer, Junge!", sagte Dubledore nun mit einer verachtenden Stimme. Harry lächelte unheimlich und den meisten der Anwesenden glitt ein kalter Schauer über ihren Rücken.

„Erzählen sie den anderen, warum sie mich jeden Sommer zu meinen Verwandten zurückschicken!"

„Es ist zu deinem Schutz!"

„Oh, zu meinem Schutz, warum wurde ich dann dort letzten Sommer von Dementoren angegriffen? Warum war ich dort Professor? Das ist nicht die Wahrheit. Ich wäre hier oder in meinem Haus in Godric's Hollow besser geschützt. ... Nun, dass ist aber nicht von Interesse hier. Werden sie sich nun bei meiner Freundin Entschuldigen oder nicht?"

„Nein!"

„Dann lassen sie mich ihnen etwas zeigen."  
Er hob seine recht Hand, an seiner Hand konnte man zwei Siegelringe sehen und die meisten schnappten nach Luft.

„Das... das ist nicht möglich!", stammelte Dumbledore, „Du bist nicht Volljährig!"

„Aber genau das bin ich. Ich bin im Juni zum Volljährigen erklärt worden!", erklärte Harry locker, „Und nun...", Harry streckte sich und schloss die Augen um sich zu Konzentrieren.

„... ICH RUFE DIE MAGIE DES NOBELEN HAUSES DER BLACKS. BEUGE DICH MEINEM WILLEN. ICH BIN DER LETZTE ERBE DER BLACKS. DIENE MIR!"

Sie fühlten eine Welle alter und starker Magie durch das alte Haus ziehen und der Ring der Blacks leuchtete hell auf.

„ICH BIN DER ERBE DER POTTERS! ICH ERKLÄRE DIE LINIE DER BLACKS ALS VERBUNDEN MIT DER LINIE DER POTTERS! TRANFERIERE DIE STÄRKE!"

Nun leuchtet der Ring der Potters auf und der andere Ring erlosch.

„ICH BIN NUN DER HERR DIESES HAUSES!"

Eine tiefe Vibration durchzog das Haus und alle erschauderten als er seine Augen wieder öffnete. In seinen Augen zeigte sich nichts weiter als Kälte, Stärke und Entschlossenheit.

„Ein Wort von mir und sie werden schneller aus dem Haus geworfen als sie Blinzeln können. Ihre letzte Chance Professor oder sie können sich ein neues Hauptquartier suchen, denn ich werde keine Gäste tollerieren, welche keinerlei Respekt zeigen oder welche fälschlicherweise Leute beschuldigen. Ich kann ihnen sagen, dass ich mehr als gekränkt wäre, wenn man mich fälschlicherweise vor all den anderen Leuten zusammenfahren würde, so wie sie es gerade mit Tonks getan haben. Und ich sage ihnen noch etwas. Auch wenn wir eine Beziehung hätten, oder wenn wir gerade als sie in mein Zimmer hinein gestürmt sind miteinander Sex gehabt hätten... haben sie doch zweifach Unrecht. Erstens eine einfache Regel des Anstandes, welche auch sie zu berücksichtigen haben. Mann klopft an, bevor man in ein Zimmer betritt, welches nicht das Eigene ist. Das zeigt Respekt und einen Sinn für Ethik und zweitens wichtiger als das erste, sie haben uns überhaupt nichts zu sagen ob wir nun eine Beziehung haben oder nicht. Sie haben sie so ohne jeden Grund in Verlegenheit gebracht. Sie stehen nicht über den anderen Menschen und schon gar nicht über den Menschenrechten, Professor. So, entweder sie Entschuldigen sie sich jetzt oder sie verlassen das Haus für immer. Ob sie dem nun Zustimmen oder nicht."

Die anderen schauten sich die Show erstarrt an und viele Mitglieder nickten bei den Worten des Teenagers, welcher kein Teenager mehr war. Dumbledore dachte einen Moment darüber nach und ging dann auf Tonks zu und sagte mit einer seidenen Stimme, „Miss Tonks können Sie mir meine Unhöflichkeit verzeihen? Harry hat Recht. Es ist nicht an mir zu entscheiden wen sie zu mögen haben und wen nicht, vor dem Gesetz sind sie beide Erwachsene. Ich möchte mich außerdem für meine falsche Schlussfolgerung entschuldigen und es tut mir Leid das ich sie bloßgestellt habe. Sie haben nichts Falsches getan."

„Danke ich Akzeptiere", sagte sie und sandte Harry einen dankbaren Blick.

„Dürfen wir dieses Haus weiterhin als Hauptquartier benutzen Harry?", fragte Dumbledore nun freundlich.

„Sicherlich Direktor, solange sie die Regeln der Gastfreundschaft nicht missachten, solange wird es mir eine Freude sein.", sagte Harry nun mit einer ebenfalls seidenen Stimme.

„Danke dafür. Dürfte ich nun fragen, wer dein Zimmer gegen magische Sicht abgeschirmt hat und warum?"

„Das war ich und ich schätze meine Privatsphäre Professor, deswegen."

„Das ist sehr fortgeschrittene Magie.", keuchte Dumbledore, aber in seinen Augen war schon wieder das glänzen zu sehen.

„Nun, hier ist jemand, den sie treffen wollten, denke ich?", fragte Dumbledore und Dobby uns Winky erschienen mit zwei Plops.

„Master Potter!", kreischte Dobby, „Direktor Dumbledore erzählte uns, dass sie ... uns anstellen wollen?"

Der Ton in Dobbys Stimme machte Harry augenblicklich misstrauisch.

„Wenn ich euch anstelle, würdet ihr mir dienen oder jemand anderem Dobby?"

Die Umstehenden keuchten, aber Dobby zuckte zusammen und begann zu schluchzen.

Harry schaute Dumbledore mit einem stechenden Blick an und flüsterte 'Verräter'.

„Dobby, ich nehme an du arbeitest für Direktor Dumbledore. Bist du angestellt oder an ihn gebunden?"

„An... angestellt."

„Nun, wenn du willst, würde ich dich und Winky an mich binden, dass würde automatisch den Vertrag mit ihm beenden. Möchtest du dass Dobby?"

Der Elf sprang in die Luft und klatschte mit den Händen.

„Winky, für dich gilt das gleiche."

„Winky dürfte Master Potter dienen, wirklich dienen?" fragte sie erstaunt.

„Ja, ich würde wirklich euer Meister werden. Ihr beiden könnt schöne Kleidung tragen, dass heißt aber nicht das ihr in die Freiheit entlassen seit."

„Das wäre akzeptabel, Meister"

„Dann binde ich euch beide an die Familie Potter und mich als ihren Erben."

„So sei es!", sagten beide Elfen und ein goldenes Licht verband sie mit Harry.

„Danke für die Elfen, Direktor.", sagte Harry grinsend.  
Er nahm es mit einem zwinkernden Auge hin und nickte amüsiert.

„Ich gebe zu, du hast mich geschlagen Harry. Nun... Wir müssen nun ein Treffen abhalten. Harry, es tut mir Leid, aber du bist noch nicht ... nein, du bist volljährig, aber wir müssen darüber abstimmen."

„Nein, Professor. Ich habe keine Ambitionen dem Orden beizutreten. Ich werde Niemanden dienen, nicht Riddle und nicht Ihnen. Wir können Alliierte sein, wenn sie interessiert sind."

„Was glaubst du wer du bist Potter?", schrie Snape.

„Ihr Gastgeber und sie respektieren mich schon wieder nicht. Außerdem habe ich noch eine bedeutende Rolle in diesem Krieg, ob ihnen das nun gefällt oder nicht. Und sie werden mich so respektieren wie ich sie respektiere!"

„SEVERUS!", donnerte Dumbledore.

„Aber..."

„Kein aber! Ich habe dein kindisches Verhalten lange genug tolleriert. Behandele Mr. Potter wie einen Erwachsenen, genauso wie du von ihm behandelt werden möchtest und er wird dir den gleichen Respekt erweisen. Entschuldige dich nun!"

„Ich entschuldige mich, Mr.Potter."

„Entschuldigung akzeptiert, Professor. Sie sollten wissen, dass ich sie respektiere. Sie sind ein großartiger Tränkemeister und sie opfern eine Menge, da sie als Spion arbeiten. Dafür haben sie meinen tiefsten Respekt. Aber sie sollten wissen, ich bin nicht mein Vater, und der Ruhm bedeutet mir überhaupt nichts. Ich hasse meine Narbe und ich hasse meinen Ruhm. Sie können nun die Küche oder das Wohnzimmer benutzen um ihr Treffen abzuhalten. Fragen sie die Elfen um ihnen Getränke oder Snacks zu servieren. Wenn sonst irgendetwas ist, ich bin in meinem Zimmer."

All seine Gäste starrten ihn an, der verblüffteste war Snape. Er stand nur da mit geöffnetem Mund.

Harry drehte sich um und fragte seine Freunde, „Kommt ihr?"  
Sie beeilten sich ihm in sein Zimmer zu folgen.

„Harry, du kannst nicht so mit einem Professor reden.", maßregelte ihn Hermine.

„Aber er hatte unrecht. Wir sind nicht in der Schule und so hat er keine Gewalt über Irgendjemand. Ich bin sein Gastgeber, deshalb hat er mir den entsprechenden Respekt zu erweisen. Wenn er dies tut, so werde ich ihm ebenfalls mit Respekt entgegentreten. Aber das tat er nicht sondern stellte außerdem noch einen meiner Freunde in einer schrecklichen Art und Weise bloß. Das ist für mich nicht akzeptabel. Deshalb musste ich ihm klar machen, dass er sich im Unrecht befand. Und da er für vernünftige Argumente nicht zugänglich war, musste ich meinen Standpunkt mit überzeugenderen Argumenten klar machen. Möchtest du mir etwa sagen, dass das falsch war?"

„Nein, du hattest recht. Aber es ist nicht so einfach für mich einen Teenager so mit einem Professor reden zu sehen.", gestand sie ein.

„Kein Problem. Und ich kann dir sagen, dass war nur der Anfang. Der Spaß wird mit Dumbledore und Snape in der Schule weitergehen. Die werden sich noch wundern."

Ron grinste, „Das möchte ich sehen. Das da Unten gerade war einfach Fantastisch, Kumpel."

„Harry, was ist zwischen dir und Tonks? Was habt ihr getan?", fragte Ginny.

„Nun, wir haben Gestern Duellieren trainiert, aber das hat unter uns zu bleiben.", alle nickten."

„Sie hatte mich vor ein paar Tagen während des Trainings verletzt."

„Sie hat was?", keuchte Hermine.

„Nichts schlimmes, sie hat mir meinen linken Arm und mein linkes Bein gebrochen. Nun, ich habe sie direkt im Anschluss wieder geheilt, aber sie fühlte sich schuldig. Das Duell Gestern war ähnlich wie das erste Duell, allerdings ohne die gebrochenen Knochen."

„Und das war vollkommen richtig, dass sie sich Schuldig fühlte!"

„ZIEHE KEINE VOREILIGEN SCHLÜSSE, HERMINE. Ich hatte davon heute schon genug!", bellte Harry.

Sie zuckte bei diesem Ausbruch zusammen. Ron legte seinen Arm um sie und sagte laut, „HARRY!"

„Entschuldigung, aber ich bin ein wenig angefressen. Und wie ich schon sagte, ist sie nicht schuldig, denn ich habe von ihr verlangt, dass sie sich nicht zurück hält. So versuchte ich sie zu überzeugen, dass sie nichts Falsches gemacht hatte, dabei hatte ich meinen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt um sie zu trösten. Nichts mehr. Außerdem glaubst du, dass ich es nach all dem Tumult dort unten zugeben würde, wenn wir eine Beziehung hätten? Dann denke noch einmal nach. Sie ist nur eine gute Freundin."

„Ich wunderte mich lediglich, denn ich habe sie gefragt, ob sie mir es sagen würde wenn zwischen euch mehr wäre. Sie sagte nur 'Nicht gegen seinen Willen'", fuhr Ginny fort und Hermine und Ron begannen verlegen zu schauen.

„Das hat sie gesagt, weil sie Dinge über mich nicht gegen meinen Willen erzählen würde, denn ich habe ihr einige Geheimnisse anvertraut und bin mir sicher, dass sie diese nicht ausplaudern würde. Sie würde niemals mein Vertrauen missbrauchen."

Sie alle starten ihn an.

„Welche Geheimnisse?"

„Nun, zum Beispiel das, dass ich als Volljährig deklariert wurde, dass es mir erlaubt ist Magie einzusetzen und das ich über mein Erbe Bescheid weiß... solche Geheimnisse."

„Sie wusste das alles schon länger?"

„Ja, denn sonst hätte sie mich nicht trainiert, oder?", sagte Harry grinsend.

„Das macht Sinn.", sagte Hermine nickend.

„Aber warum hast du uns nichts gesagt?"

„Ich habe es Niemandem erzählt, es sei denn es war nötig. Nicht einmal Remus wusste das ich Volljährig war. Und es hat nichts mit unsere Freundschaft zu tun, dass verspreche ich. Aber an einigen dieser Geheimnisse könnte mein Leben oder das von anderen hängen. Außerdem ist es mir nicht erlaubt die meisten davon zu erzählen."

„Aber... wer hat dir verboten die Geheimnisse zu erzählen, wenn sie nicht einmal Dumbledore kennt?", fragte Ron bestürzt.

„Nun... das ist eines von diesen Geheimnissen.", sagte Harry kichernd.

„Aber du hast gesagt du dienst Niemandem.", stellte Hermine klar.

„Das tue ich auch nicht. Ich habe willentlich einen Vertrag akzeptiert, aber das ist kein Dienstverhältnis. Vielleicht Hilfe in einer Notsituation, aber nicht mehr und das ist es was ich schon tue. Ich bereite mich auf den Krieg vor und das ist die größte Notsituation momentan."

„OK, du sagtest das uns noch mehr von diesen Schocks erwarten werden?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

Harry kicherte, „Darauf kannst du wetten."

„Merlin hilf!", flehte sie und die anderen lachten.

„Harry warum hast du die Elfen an dich gebunden und nicht angestellt?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig um ihn nicht wieder zu verärgern.

„Sie arbeiteten für Dumbledore und wahrscheinlich sollten sie mich ausspionieren, während sie für mich arbeiteten. Als ich sie an mich band, habe ich Dumbledores Vertrag mit ihnen gelöst und mich ihrer Loyalität versichert. Es tut mir Leid, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl, denn ich brauchte sie. Die zwei freien Elfen in Godric's Hollow möchten gern heiraten und Kinder haben. Das würde bedeuten das Mela die weibliche Elfe für einige Zeit ausfallen würde und ich denke, dass der männliche Elf dann zu hart arbeiten würde um die Arbeit zu schaffen. So wird Dobby sowohl hier als auch dort arbeiten und Winky wird hier arbeiten. Außerdem ist Winky nun deutlich glücklicher, als sie es als freie Elfe war. Das solltest du eigentlich gesehen haben."

Sie lächelte, „Ja, das habe ich. Ich habe da aber noch eine Frage."

Harry lächelte, „Lass mich raten... Du möchtest etwas über die Magie der Blacks erfahren?"

Sie nickte energisch und Ron lachte.

„Nun, als ich den Siegelring bekommen habe, war ich in der Lage ein spezielles Buch in der Bibliothek zu lesen. Dort wurden die Schutzvorrichtungen dieses Hausen bis ins Detail beschrieben, welche ganz nebenbei in fast jedem Haus der alten Familien existieren. Dort habe ich herausgefunden, wie ich die Kräfte übertragen kann und das es Schutzvorrichtungen gibt die ... mmmh ... sich um unerwünschte Gäste kümmern.", sagte er verschlagen und Ron und Ginny lachten, während Hermine nickte.

„Nun, großer Meister dieses schönen Hauses. Ist es uns erlaubt die letzten Tage der Ferien hier zu verbringen."

„Ja, es sei euch erlaubt. Es währe mir eine Freude. Eure Zimmer sollten bereit sein, wenn nicht seid so frei und bittet die Elfen um Hilfe.", antwortete Harry grinsend.


	8. Hogwarts

**Hallo alle zusammen,  
hier ist dann nun wieder ein neues Kapitel für euch, ich hoffe euch gefällt es.**

**Gruß Rainman **

**Barkeeper:** Das ist leichter gesagt als getan grins. Ich denke es ist ein sehr schmaler Grad ob ich einen Text nah am Original oder 'zu nah' am Original übersetze. Ich bemühe mich einen Text möglicht nah am Original zu übersetzen aber doch so das er 'lesbar' ist. Da passiert es leider aber schon einmal das man 'zu nah' am Original übersetzt. Ich hoffe es stört nicht zu sehr.

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 8: Hogwarts**

Die letzte Woche bevor er nach Hogwarts musste verging wie im Fluge. Tonks war unterwegs auf einer neuen Mission, sodass nicht die Gefahr bestand das ihre Beziehung an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen würde. Auch wenn es Dumbledore ähnlich gesehen hätte, so war dies doch ein Auftrag vom Ministerium, wie Harry erfahren hatte.  
Ginny hatte ihm noch nicht ihre Gefühle gestanden und das war für ihn ganz in Ordnung, denn er wollte sich nicht auch noch mit diesem Problem beschäftigen.  
Ron war von seinem neuen Lernwillen abgestoßen, er lernte von Morgends bis Abends und er gönnte sich nur am Abend ein wenig Zeit mit seinen Freunden.  
Am Anfang war Hermine begeistert über Harrys Lerneifer, allerdings nach zwei Tagen, in denen Sie versuchte seinem Stundenplan zu folgen, gab sie ärgerlich auf, als sie entdeckte, dass er sich schon mit dem Lehrstoff des siebten Schuljahres beschäftigte.  
Harry schertzte darüber,

„Du weißt, Hermine, wir müssen uns auf unsere Abschlussprüfungen vorbereiten."

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf als er das sagte und lächelte ihn stolz an.  
Remus und er hatten ihre Trauer überwunden und hatten das gesamte Haus neu dekoriert. Nachdem Harry seine Magie mit der Magie des Hauses verbunden hatte konnten sie auch einige von den scheußlichen Schlangen in schönere Strukturen, wie z.B. Löwen, Tiger oder Adler verwandeln.  
Und bevor sie es alle wahrnahmen, war es der erste September und sie waren auf dem Weg zu Bahnhof Kings Cross.  
Natürlich war Harry der einzigste, der rechtzeitig fertig war... kein Wunder, er war der einzigste der Magie zum Einpacken und zum Verkleinern benutzen konnte.  
Aber sie schafften es wie jedes Jahr den Zug gerade noch rechtzeitig zu erreichen. Als Harry die Barriere in Richtung des versteckten Bahnsteiges durchschritt musste er sich an die Worte von Joe erinnern, 'Sie werden auf deine Narbe starren, ob du sie nun versteckst oder nicht.'  
Und er hatte recht, genau das taten sie. Sein neuer Haarschnitt zeigte sie perfekt und nun starrte jeder darauf. Nun, vielleicht die Mädchen erst, nachdem sie den Rest seines Körpers untersucht hatten.  
Hermine musste unweigerlich lächeln, vielleicht, dachte sie würde er endlich diese Art der Aufmerksamkeit zu würdigen wissen und sich eine Freundin suchen.  
Ron nahm es teilweise lachend und teilweise eifersüchtig auf.  
Harry war noch etwas kräftiger geworden, denn er hatte mit seinem Training im Grimmauld Place weitergemacht. Seine Ausrüstung war in einem Raum im Keller aufgestellt worden, während sie dort wohnten. Nun hatte er sie verkleinert in seinem Koffer dabei, wie all seine anderen Sachen.  
Und Ginny nahm es mit einem finsteren Blick, und strafte jedes Mädchen mit einem stechenden Blick der sagte, „Finger weg, der gehört mir!", nicht das sie sich davon aufhalten ließen.  
Unter den prüfenden Blicken der weiblichen Einwohner von Hogwarts, gingen sie in den Zug und fanden ein leeres Abteil, welches sie sogleich besetzten. Hermine und Ron mussten noch nach vorne im Zug zum Vertrauensschüler Meeting, diese Jahr wurden sie unglaublicherweise von Ginny begleitet. So war Harry allein im Abteil.  
Er las etwas über Duelltaktiken in seinem Warlockbuch. In den letzten Duellen mit Tonks war er seinem Ziel sehr nahe gekommen Sie zu schlagen, auch wenn er selbst einige harte Treffer und einige blaue Flecke einstecken musste. Außerdem kämpfte er noch gegen Tonks und Remus gleichzeitig, denn die Todesser hielten sich auch nicht an die Fairness. Er hatte ganz gut gegen die Beiden ausgesehen.  
Die Abteiltür öffnete sich und Neville und Luna traten ein.

„Hallo Harry, können wir uns zu dir setzen?"

„Natürlich."

Luna schaute ihn mit ihrem typischen verträumten Blick an.

„Der Sommer hat dir gut getan, Harry. Du siehst gut aus und hast ein schönes Motto auf deinem Arm.", sagte sie und zeigte auf seinen Arm.

„Du kannst das lesen?"

„Natürlich, ich bin eine Ravenclaw."

„Ja natürlich.", sagte Harry lächelnd.

„Harry, mit was haben die dich gefüttert und wo kann ich das bekommen?", fragte Neville scherzend.

„Ich habe nur normale Kost bekommen, aber dafür jeden Tag in einem Fitnessstudio trainiert."

„Wow."

„Es war hart, aber es hat sich ausgezahlt." sagte Harry grinsend, „Wie war dein Sommer?"

„Ich habe einen neuen Zauberstab bekommen. Zuerst hat meine Großmutter gekocht vor Wut, aber dann war sie Stolz auf mich, weil ich an deiner Seite gekämpft habe, ganz wie es mein Vater getan hätte."

„Das ist schön. Ich denke du solltest jetzt deutlich besser sein, da du nun einen passenden Zauberstab hast, Nev."

„Ich hoffe doch."

„Und du Luna? Hast du die Snorkacks gefunden?"

„Nein, wir haben sie leider nicht gefunden. Wir werden es demnächst noch einmal versuchen."

„Gib deine Hoffnung nicht auf. Es gibt dort draußen viele Dinge die selbst die Zauberer nicht kennen, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Danke, es ist nett, dass du dich nicht über mich lustig machst."

„Warum sollte ich? Du bist eine gute Freundin von mir und wie ich sagte, es mögen dort keine Snorkacks sein, aber mit Sicherheit einige unbekannte Lebewesen. So hör nicht auf zu suchen."

Sie kauften einige Snacks und einige Zeit später kamen noch Hermine, Ron und Ginny dazu.  
Der jährliche Besuch von Malfoy sollte noch geschehen. Aber als Malfoy die Tür öffnete und mit seinem üblichem Spruch begann, „Ah das Schlam...", konnte er diesen Satz nicht beenden, denn Harry gab der Tür einen kräftigen Tritt, sodass die Tür zuflog und Malfoy hart in seinem Gesicht traf. Er wurde mit einer blutenden Nase zu Boden geworfen und Harry verschoß die Tür mit einem Zauber ohne noch einmal auf Malfoy zu schauen.  
Seine Freunde schauten ihn geschockt an.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, „Was ist? Ich habe gelesen und er hat mich gestört. Nebenbei, uns ist es nicht erlaubt Magie anzuwenden und ich hatte keine Lust auf ein idiotisches Streitgespräch mit dem Frettchen, so habe ich die Tür einfach geschlossen."

Alle begannen zu lachen, selbst Hermine.

„Hat es etwas neues auf der Versammlung gegeben?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen sind verstärkt worden. Wir müssen in der Nacht durch die Korridore patrolieren und dürfen für Niemanden nachsicht zeigen. Und Malfoy ist nicht mehr Vertrauensschüler, da er sich im letzten Jahr auf die Seite von Umbridge gestellt hat."

„Das musste ja passieren.", sagte Harry mit einem Achselzucken und las weiter.

„Harry! Hör auf zu lesen und hab ein wenig Spaß mit uns!", stöhnte Ron, wobei Ginny lachen musste.

„Gib mir fünf Minuten, damit ich dieses Kapitel beenden kann.", sagte Harry, ohne das er seinen Blick hob.

Ron rollte mit den Augen und sagte zu Neville, „So war er schon den ganzen Sommer über. Nie hat er mit dem lesen oder lernen aufgehört."

„Hast du ihn auf Vielsafttrank hin untersucht?", fragte Neville, worauf Hermine und Ginny wieder anfingen zu lachen.

„Wir sind hier mit ihm nun seid über einer Stunde zusammen, oder?", fragte Luna ernst.

„Ich weiß, es war ein Scherz.", antwortete Neville liebevoll lächelnd.

„Ich weiß das.", sagte Luna und nahm ihren Quibbler aus der Tasche.  
Nun lachten sie alle nur noch stärker. Harry errichtete abwesend eine Blase der Ruhe um sich und die anderen starrten ihn einfach nur an.

„Hermine, was hast du mit Harry angestellt, ist das ansteckend?", fragte Ron und rutschte von ihr weg.  
Daraufhin schlug sie ihm auf den Arm.  
Harry brauchte noch zehn Minuten um das Kapitel zu beenden. Danach steckte er das Buch weg und beseitigte die Ruheblase.

„Nun, wie wäre es mit einer schönen Partie Schach?", fragte er.  
Er schlug Ron zur Überraschung aller Anwensenden in zwanzig Minuten.

„Geh weiterlesen!", sagte Ron mit einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck und alle anderen mussten lachen.

„Ok.", sagte Harry, nahm sein Buch aus der Tasche und begann weiterzulesen. Alle starrten ihn an und er musste lachen und steckte das Buch dann wieder ein.

„Lustig!", stöhnte Ron.

Kurz danach erreichten sie den Bahnhof und waren kurz darauf wieder in der Schule. Harry schaute liebevoll auf das alte Schloss.  
Als sie die große Halle erreichten blieb Harry wie angewurzelt stehen und schaute nur zutiefst überrascht auf den Tisch der Lehrer.

„Was?", fragten seine Freunde.

Dann schauten Sie auch in Richtung des Lehrertisches und starrten ebenso.  
Harry schaute aufmerksam zu einer Frau am Tisch, die eine und einzige Frau seines Herzens, saß da und schaute ihn lächelnd, allerdings mit einer Spur von Unsicherheit an.

„Ist das Tonks?", fragte Ron.

„Ja, das ist sie.", antwortete Harry, löste seinen Blick von ihr und ging weiter in Richtung Gryffindor-Tisch. Sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Emotionen.

„Dort ist ein Stuhl frei, aber alle Lehrer sind anwesend.", stellte Hermine fest.

„Ja, darüber habe ich mich auch schon gewundert.", sagte Ron und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Als die Erstklässler die Halle betraten und das aufteilen begann, konnte sich Harry nicht zurückhalten und schaute abermals in Richtung Tonks. Als er ihr in die Augen schaute konnte er ganz klar Ihre Emotionen fühlen.  
Er fühlte, dass sie glücklich war, aber auch und das war das herausragendere Gefühl, dass sie Angst hatte das sie ihn verletzt hat. Dieses Gefühl konnte man auch sehr genau in ihren Augen sehen.  
Er beschloss sich normal zu verhalten und sich darauf zu konzentrieren sie glücklich zu machen. Seine Augen schauten wieder auf und er zeigte ihr ein kleines Lächeln. Alles, was er nun fühlen konnte war Glück und Liebe.  
Er beendete den Blickontakt abermals um ihr kleines Geheimnis zu wahren. Nach dem Sortieren aßen sie das jährliche Festmahl und zum Schluss machte Dumbledore noch seine üblichen Ankündigungen.

„Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts. Es kommen dunkle Zeiten auf uns zu, nachdem Voldemort wiederauferstanden ist. Deshalb müssen wir uns dieses Jahr mehr Gedanken um die Sicherheit der Schüler machen. Ich warne alle Schüler die Schulregeln zu beachten. Die Strafen werden dieses Jahr mit aller härte durchgesetzt.  
Nun für die neuen Schüler und für einige der älteren, der verbotene Wald ist immer noch verboten. Bitte schaut euch die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände, welche ihr bei Mr. Filch einsehen könnt an. Ich denke ihr werdet dort viele Produkte der Weasley-Zwillinge finden. Nun ist es Zeit für das Bett. Mr. Potter würden sie mich bitte in meinem Büro treffen."  
Harry stöhnte, aber dann zeigte sich ein leuchten in seinen Augen, „Ich muß noch mit ihm über mein Quartier reden."

„Was meist du damit?", fragte Hermine.

„Normalerweise würde ich auf so etwas keinen Wert legen, aber ich bin immer noch sauer auf ihn und so werde ich auf mein Geburtsrecht bestehen."

„Was ist das?", fragte Ron.

„Nun... als der Erbe Gryffindors habe ich meine eigenen Räumlichkeiten hier im Schloss. Dumbledore hat wohl ganz zufällig vergessen das zu erwähnen."

Ron's Augen zeigten für einen Moment etwas Eifersucht, aber dann fing er an zu grinsen.

„So lange du uns hin und wieder einlädst. Ich denke er verdient es nach allem was er dir und Tonks angetan hat."

„Ist das notwendig, Harry?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich denke es ist. So habe ich auch mehr Platz zum Studieren."

„Nun, das war ein Wort was ich heute nicht hören wollte.", stöhnte Ron.

„Ich muss gehen.", sagte Harry mit einem grinsen im Gesicht, „Ron, du hast gesagt, ich sollte mal etwas Spaß haben. ... Nun werde ich ihn haben."  
Ron nickte grinsend.  
Er erreichte das Büro zehn Minuten später, dort waren Dumbledore und McGonagall anwesend.

„Nun, über was wollten sie mit mir sprechen?", fragte Harry freundlich.

„Zitronenbonbon?", fragte der Direktor mit einem zwinkern.

„Nein, danke. Ich muss auf meine Figur achten.", antwortete er lächelnd, auch wenn er innerlich kalt und reserviert war.

„Ja, Sie haben die ganzen weiblichen Einwohner von Hogwarts verrückt gemacht.", grinste der Direktor.

„Nun, Mr. Potter, ich möchte sie informieren, das ihr Quidditch-Verbot aufgehoben worden ist. Ihr Besen erwartet sie in ihrem Zimmer."

„Nun, es gibt zwei Dinge worüber ich mit ihnen beiden sprechen muss.", sagte Harry ernst.

„Nun, da ich über meinen Nachlass Bescheid weiß, würde ich gern die Familienräumlichkeiten benutzen."

„Was meinen sie?", fragte McGonagall schockiert.

Harry schaute den Direktor mit einem stechenden Blick an, ihn warnend nicht einen falschen Zug zu machen.

„Er spricht natürlich über die Räumlichkeiten der Familie Gryffindor, Minerva. Als der Erbe ist dazu berechtigt sie zu benutzen, wann immer er es wünscht. Ich werde sie ihnen nach diesem Gespräch zeigen. Was ist der zweite Grund."

„Nun, sie sehen, dass ich hart zu studieren habe, denn ich muss mich auf den Krieg vorbereiten. Ich habe nun keine Zeit mehr für Quidditch. Mir tut das schrecklich Leid, Professor McGonagall, aber ich denke Ginny ist ein würdiger Ersatz für mich, dass hat sie uns allen schließlich schon bewiesen.

„Aber...aber... Ich wollte Sie zum Kaptain ernennen.", stotterte McGonagall.

„Der bessere Kaptain ist eh Ron, er weiß am meisten über Quidditch und ist ebenso ein exzellenter Taktiker."

„Ich werde es in Betracht ziehen. Ich muss zugeben, das dies alles ein Schock für mich ist Mr. Potter."

„Das ist allerdings eine Überraschung, Harry. Ich kann es verstehen, aber du solltest nicht vergessen zu Leben.", sagte Dumbledore traurig.  
'Wenn er nur wüsste, warum ich in Wahrheit nicht genug Zeit habe', dachte Harry innerlich grinsend.

„Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, wenn ich eine Chance haben will zu überleben, ich als allerestes dafür zu sorgen habe, dass ich die letzte Konfrontation überleben kann."

Dumbledore schluckte über seinen ernsten Ton, aber nickte.

„Abermals hast du recht. Können wir dir irgendwie helfen? Vielleicht könnte Minerva dir dabei helfen deine Animagusform zu finden."

Harry lächelte salomonisch und antwortete, „Das ist nicht mehr nötig."  
Beide Lehrer starrten ihn verblüfft an.

„Harry... möchtest du damit sagen, dass du bereits begonnen hast es zu lernen?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Ich? Ich sage garnichts. Aber sie sollten nicht vergessen, dass nicht jeder die Fähigkeit hat sich zu verwandeln.", gab er als eine Tatsache an.

„Aber du hast sie?", fragte McGonagall unschuldig.

„Entschuldigung, aber ich kann ihnen nicht mehr sagen. Sollte ich irgendwann Fragen zu diesem Thema haben, so würde ich sie gerne fragen, Proffessor McGonagal.", fragte Harry höflich.  
Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

„Wie sieht es mit Okklumentik aus?", fragte Dumbledore und zuckte unter dem bohrenden Blick seiner Schülers zurück.

„Nun, dass kommt vielleicht ein wenig zu spät, oder? Sie haben mich und mein Wohl den ganzen Sommer ignoriert, ganz besonders nach dem Fiasko im letzten Jahr. So musste ich mir selbst helfen und habe mir diese Fähigkeit mittlerweile beigebracht.", seine Stimme war momentan um einiges kälter.

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ich bin mir sicher."

„Würdest du mir erlauben es zu testen?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Sicher, machen sie ihren Test."

Harry musste seine Fähigkeiten für ihn nicht verstecken, so musste er nicht versuchen Dumbledore irrezuführen und brachte sein Schilde mit einem Gedanken auf die volle Stärke.  
Er fühlte das sondieren den alten Zauberers und später eine Attacke mit voller Stärke auf seine Wand, aber er hatte keine Probleme seine Wand aufrecht zuhalten.  
Der alte Zauberer strahlte ihn stolz an und kicherte.

„Was ist so lustig?", fragte McGonagall.

„Nun, er benutzt ein schönes mentales Bild für seine Schilde. Eine Wand aus Stahl mit bedrohlichen Spitzen. Aber das lustige ist ... dort ist ein Schild an der Wand auf dem steht 'Keep OUT!'"  
Nun musste Harry auch kichern.

„Wie sieht es mit Apparation aus?", fragte McGonagall eifrig bemüht ihrem männlichen Lieblinsschüler zu helfen. Ihre weibliche Lieblingsschülerin war natürlich Hermine.  
Harry grinste und drückte ihr seine Linzenz in die Hand.  
Sie erbleichte und reichte sie an Dumbledore weiter.

„Wer hat dich trainiert?", fragte McGonagall.

„Ich habe es mir selbst beigebracht."

„Das... das ist gefährlich."

„Nicht mehr als ein verrückter dunkler Zauberer der hinter meinem Arsch her ist. Entschuldigenden sie bitte meine Ausdrucksweise.", fügte er noch schnell an.  
Dumbledore gab sie ihm zurück.

„Wie sieht es mit Duellkampf aus?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Nun, dass ist eine Überlegung wert. Sie haben einen ausgebildeten Auror als Lehrer für VgddK hier. Ich bin mir sicher, sie könnte mir das ein oder andere beibringen.", sagte Harry nachdenklich, ohne seine wirklichen Absichten zu verraten.

Dumbledore prüfte ihn für einen Moment, McGonagall aber strahlte, „Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich bin mir sicher, Miss Tonks würde akzeptieren. Sie scheint sie zu mögen."

Nun hatte Dumbledore keine Wahl mehr und akzeptierte für ihn Extrastunden zu arrangieren.

„Möchtest du die DA weiterführen, aber diesmal als 'Defence Association'?", fragte Dumbledore.

Harry grübelte etwas darüber nach, „Jeder Schüler sollte in der Lage sein sich zu verteidigen, dass ist wichtig. Wenn sie diese Gruppe offiziell machen wollen, so müsse sie einen Lehrer für die Aufsicht finden. Ganz nebenbei, wer ist der noch fehlende Lehrer?"

„Das ist Remus. Er wird die ersten vier Jahrgänge in VgddK unterrichten, wohingegen Nymphadora die höheren Jahrgänge unterrichtet und die unteren nur während der Vollmondtage mit übernimmt. Zwei Lehrer sind notwendig, da wir die Stundenzahl in VgddK erhöht haben."

„Das ist schön, da haben sie ja zwei kompetente Lehrer für dieses Fach. Professor Snape wäre auch bewandert genug dafür, aber sie würden mir und den anderen einen Gefallen tun, wenn sie ihn nicht damit betrauen würden."

„Dein Verhalten hat sich zweifellos geändert, Harry. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Du wirkst Erwachsener, aber das macht mich auf der anderen Seite auch traurig."

„Ich weiß, aber ich weiß auch, dass jemand die Bürde tragen muss. Mein Pech, dass ich es sein muss, aber ich werde mein bestes tun."  
Beide Lehrer strahlten ihn an.

„Wie ich sagte, würde ich die DA wieder übernehmen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich in genügend Zeit dafür erübrigen kann um regelmäßige Treffen abzuhalten. Die Schüler unterweisen, würden ich oder meine Freunde, sie sollten nur einen Lehrer als Aufsicht bestimmen der uns helfen kann. So, dass die Belastung nicht nur auf den Schulter der Lehrer liegt. Sollte ich nicht die Zeit für den Unterricht haben, so können das meine Freunde allein übernehmen."

„Gut gedacht Harry. Und wieder hast du mich überrascht. Ich werde mit Remus und Nymphadora reden."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, „Sie wissen, wenn sie Tonks wirklich respektieren würden, so würden sie aufhören sie mit diesem Namen anzureden. Sie hasst ihn und sie bringen sie damit in Verlegenheit. Ich denke, sie hat sie gebeten sie Tonks zu nennen. Warum tun sie ihr diesen Gefallen nicht?"

Dumbledore schaute für einen Moment streng, aber lächelte dann, „Du stehst wirklich für deine Freunde ein, oder?"

„Ja das tue ich, für alle meine Freunde, denn sie würden das gleiche für mich tun."

„Du hast natürlich recht. Ich werde versuchen das zu akzeptieren und ich hoffe du wirst mir Ausrutscher verzeihen."

„Ich bin nicht die Person, die ihnen das verzeihen muss, aber ich denke Tonks würde es und sie wird es mögen wenn sie beginnen sie Tonks zu nennen.", sagte Harry freundlich und lächelnd.

„Dann sollte ich dich nun zu deinem neuen Quartier bringen. BANKS!", rief Dumbledore und ein Hauself erschien.

„Würdest du bitte so freundlich seien und Mr. Potters Hab und Gut in das Quartier von Gryffindor bringen?"

„Ich werde mich sogleich darum kümmern.", und er dissaparierte mit einem Knacken.

McGonagal fragte vorsichtig, „Könnten sie mich mitnehmen? Ich habe bis jetzt nichts von dem Quartier gewusst, und würde es nun doch gern einmal sehen."

„Es wäre mir eine Freude, Professor. Ich muss zugeben, das auch ich neugierig bin.", sagte Harry lächelnd.

„Dann last uns gehen!"

Dumbledore führte sie zum Gryffindorturm, aber führte sie am Portrait der alten Lady vorbei."

„Ganz nebenbei, dass Passwort für den Turm ist 'Drachenschuppe', Harry. Ich denke du würdest gern deine Freunde im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen können.", erklärte McGonagall.

„Sicherlich, ich wollte nicht umziehen um mich von ihnen Fernzuhalten. Ich hatte andere Gründe."

Er schaute mit einem stechenden Blick zu Dumbledore herüber und seine Stimme war wieder kalt und mit Stärke erfüllt.

„Sie sollten damit aufhören, Mr. Potter. Eines Tages werden sie noch jemanden mit ihrem Ton ernstlich erschrecken.", sagte McGonagall kichernd.

„Ich werde versuchen mich daran zu erinnern.", und Harry kicherte ebenso.

Dumbledore führe sie um die nächste Ecke mit einem Wandteppich auf dem sich das Wappen von Gryffindor befand, ein goldener Greif auf rotem Grund.

„Alles was du zu tun hast ist zu sagen, dass du der Erbe bist und wenn du es bist, dann wird der Wandteppich kurz aufleuchten und du kannst eintreten. Außerdem kann es fühlen, wenn du möchtest das dir Leute folgen oder nicht. Ebenso kannst du ein Passwort für deine Freunde vergeben, wann immer du willst."

„Ich bin der Erbe Gryffindors und fordere Einlass!", sagte Harry mit voller Zuversicht.

Der Wandteppich schimmerte und er Trat gefolgt von den Professoren ein.

Dann starrten alle staunend auf das runde Wohnzimmer. Dort gab es einen runden verzierten Eichentisch und einige komfortable Sessel um ihn herum. Ebenso gab es noch eine Couch und einen Kamin, beide ebenfalls künsterisch verziert. An den Wänden waren Bilder von sich bewegenden Phoenixen und Greifen und einige Regale mit Büchern. Außerdem gab es noch ein großes Fenster mit einem Blick auf den See und den Wald. Es gab auch eine Stange für deinen Vogel."

„Professor, haben sie jemals einen anderen Phoenix außer Fawkes gesehen?"

„Ich weiß, dass mein Freund Nicholas sich mit einem Phoenix verbunden hat und ihn habe ich gesehen. Er war das Ebenbild von Fawkes. Ich kenne sonst keine anderen Phoenixe und habe auch keine anderen gesehen."

Harry konnte dank seiner Fähigkeit fühlen, dass Dumbledore die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. So könnte ihn sein blauer nicht verraten.   
Sie gingen durch die nächste Tür und standen in einem wunderschön eingerichtetem Badezimmer mit einer großen Wanne und einer Dusche.  
Der nächste Raum war ein Arbeitszimmer mit einer kleinen persönlichen Bibliothek mit seltenen Büchern auch einigen eigenen von Godric. Sie staunten auch hier tief beeindruckt.  
Der nächste Raum war ein komfortables Schlafzimmer mit einem angeschlossenem Wandschrank für seine Garderobe, wo sein Koffer, Hedwigs Käfig und sein Besen schon auf ihn warteten.  
Es gab noch zwei weitere Räume, von denen eines ein Gästezimmer und das andere eine Abstellkammer war. Die letzte Überraschung war ein kleines komplett eingerichtetes Zaubertränkelabor.  
In Harrys Augen konnte man erneut ein funkeln erkennen, das war genau das was er für seine Zwecke brauchte.

„Nun ich mag es hier.", sagte Harry grinsend.

„Das ist ja wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts.", sagte McGonagal lächelnd, während Dumbledore kicherte.

„Wir werden dich nun allein lassen, Harry. Ich denke deine Freunde warten schon auf dich."

Alle verließen den Raum und teilten sich am Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Harry entschied sich etwas auszuprobieren. Er wartete bis sie weit genug weg waren und schaute dann die fette Dame an.

„Ich bin der Erbe Gryffindors und bitte um Einlass!"

Die Dame verbeugte sich und antwortete, „Wie sie wünschen Milord."  
Dann öffnete sie die Tür.

„Das ist gut zu wissen.", grinste Harry.

Wie zu erwarten war, warteten seine Freunde schon sehnsüchtig auf ihn.

„Was ist los?", fragte er kühl.

„HARRY JAMES POTTER! Hör auf uns zu foppen!", schimpfte Hermine.

„Dein Koffer ist weg, was wohl heißt, dass du seinen Willen bekommen hast. Nun zeig es uns oder stelle dich unserem Zorn.", sagte Ron drohend.

„Ich gebe auf!", lachte Harry, „Kommt mit!"

Ginny, Ron und Hermine folgten ihm und er führte sie zu seinen Räumen. Er richtete noch kein Passwort für sie ein.

„Das ist Atemberaubend!", sagte Hermine.

„Mmm, Ron, wenn du heute noch mit deiner Freundin ein wenig Zeit verbringen möchtest, so solltest du es verhindern, dass sie diesen Raum betritt.", sagte Harry grinsend und zeigte auf sein Arbeitszimmer.

Ron schaute ihn irritiert an und verpasste seine Chance als Hermine in das Arbeitszimmer stürmte und eine Sekunde später hörten sie ein lautes, „WOW! Solch seltene Bücher!"

„Mist!", schimpfte Ron während Harry und Ginny lachten.

Er zeigte ihnen die anderen Räume, nachdem er es geschafft hatte Hermine aus dem Arbeitszimmer zu bekommen.

„Das ist ein schönes Appartment, Harry.", sagte Hermine zustimmend.

„Ja, das ist es und es wird mir die nötige Ruhe bieten um studieren zu können.", sagte Harry ernst.

„Du machst Scherze, richtig?", fragte Ron.

„Denkst du ich tue das?", sagte Harry mit funkelnden Augen.

„Solange du Zeit für Quidditch hast.", antwortete Ron brummend.

„Entschuldigung, ich habe zwar meinen Besen zurück bekommen und der Bann ist aufgehoben worden, aber ich werde nicht mehr für das Team spielen. Ich habe dafür einfach keine Zeit mehr."  
Alle starrten ihn ungläubig an, „Du bist verschaukelst uns, richtig?", fragte Ron.

„Nein, ich meine es Ernst. Ich habe den Posten des Kaptains abgelehnt, wie auch wieder für das Team zu spielen."

„Aber Harry, du liebst nichts mehr als zu fliegen.", sagte Hermine ärgerlich zu ihrem Freund.

„Ja, aber ich liebe es auch zu überleben und wir stehen am Anfang des Krieges."

„Aber Harry du bist nur ein Teenager!", sagte Ginny.

„Aber einer an der Spitze von Snakefaces Hitliste und das nicht ohne Grund. Das letzte Gefecht wird zwischen ihm und mir stattfinden."

„Bist... bist du sicher?", fragte Ginny besorgt.

„Ja. Das stand in der Prophezeiung, die im Ministerium zerstört wurde. Es ist besser, ihr behaltet diese Geheimnis für euch."  
Die Stimmung war nun stark gedrückt.

„Seht es von der positiven Seite!", scherzte Harry, „Ich werde nun deutlich bessere Noten bekommen. Wer weiß, vielleicht kann ich auch die Spitze der Klasse von Hermine übernehmen."

„Denk erst gar nicht erst daran!", antwortete sie mit einem prüfenden Blick.

„Das möchte ich sehen.", lachte Ron.

„Hey, du musst mich unterstützen nicht ihn.", schimpfte Hermine.  
Und alle lachten darüber.

„Sorry, aber ich werde nun ins Bett gehen. Mit unserem Glück haben wir morgen in der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke. Und ich kann Snape nicht ertragen wenn ich müde bin."

„Du kannst Snape nie ertragen!", scherzte Ron, „Ich bin froh dass ich ihn nicht mehr ertragen muss."

„Nun, dann hab eine gute Nacht.", sagte Hermine freundlich und sie und die anderen verließen sein Appartment.


	9. Unterricht

Hallo,

noch einmal für alle. Mir gehört gar nix. Weder die Story, ich übersetze sie nur, dass Original ist von **Heiko2003** und der Rest gehört **J.K.R.**.  
Ich kann also nix dafür das die Kapitel kürzer werden ;-).  
Es werden sogar noch Kapitel kommen, die noch erheblich Kürzer sind.  
Dafür, dass es teilweise etwas lange dauert... nun gut dafür kann ich schon etwas. Ich werde jetzt hier auch nicht versuchen mich herauszureden. Ich habe halt nicht immer Lust, Zeit und Muße um mich an die Übersetzung zu setzen und ich bin auch nur ein Mensch. Ich bemühe mich aber mich zu bessern.

So, nun viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel.  
Gruß, Rainman

* * *

**Kapitel 9: Unterricht**

Am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück erhielten sie während des Essens ihre Stundenpläne und Harry stöhnte.  
Ron schaute auf Harry's Stundenplan und fing an zu lachen.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du ein Seher bist. Was für eine Schande dass du Wahrsagen abgewählt hast."

„Hör auf damit, dass ist lediglich mein ewiges Pech!", stöhnte Harry.

„Sieh die positive Seite!", half Hermine, „Du hast es dann ruhe bis Freitag."

„Nun, du hast recht. Lass uns gehen, damit er kein Grund hat mir den Kopf ab zureißen.", antwortete Harry.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass er bei dir dafür keinen Grund braucht", scherzte Ron.

„Danke, dass du mich so aufbaust.", stöhnte Harry.

Als er aufstand, sendete er ein verstecktes verliebtes Lächeln an Tonks und bekam eines zurück. Snape war sein übliches ekeliges Selbst als er kurz nach ihnen die Klasse betrat.

„Ich werde keine Faulheit oder Inkompetenz tolerieren. Ihr habt hier gute Noten zu bringen oder ihr müsst den Kurs verlassen. Ich denke dass nicht alle es durch dieses Jahr schaffen werden. Nun, das Rezept steht auf der Tafel, beginnen Sie!"

Snape versuchte Harry mit seinen ekeligen Kommentaren und seinen stechenden Blicken aus dem Konzept zu bringen, aber er schaffte es nicht.  
Seine Okklumentik half ihm Snape zu ignorieren und nicht einer seiner Kommentare drang zu ihm hindurch. Er setzte alle Kommentare von Snape auf eine Liste für eine spätere Verwendung. Seine verbesserten Kenntnisse halfen ihm seine üblichen Fehler zu vermeiden. Es war nicht eines seiner Lieblingsfächer, aber nun war er in der Lage es zu bestehen. Er schaffte seinen Trank in der gleichen Zeit in der auch Hermine Ihren Trank geschafft hatte und er roch und sah perfekt aus.

„Ich Zweifele daran, dass ein Potter jemals eines Trank korrekt zustande bekommen könnte.", grinste Snape spöttisch.

Nun, da Harry seinen Trank beendet hatte antwortete er kalt, „Ist ihnen bewusst, Professor Snape, das sie während der ganze Stunde meinen Vater, meinen Paten und meine Mutter beleidigt haben. Alle haben ihr Leben im Kampf gegen Voldemort oder seiner Kumpane gelassen. Nun beleidigen sie auch noch mich und meine ganze Familie. Ich habe ihnen nichts getan, noch habe ich sie respektlos behandelt. Ich denke das würde ein Entlassungsgesuch an die Schulräte rechtfertigen. Würden sie mir zustimmen, Professor? Ich habe meine Zweifel, ob ihr Boss sehr darüber erbaut sein würde, dass sie wegen solch nichtiger Dinge wie persönlichem Groll oder unprofessionellem Verhalten entlassen würden."

„Das würden sie nicht tun", spuckte Snape

„Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich sie respektiere, aber ebenso habe ich ihnen gesagt, dass ich auch ihrerseits Respekt erwarte. Sie habe sich entschlossen meine Warnungen zu ignorieren. Haben sie wirklich geglaubt, dass ich mir all diese Beleidigungen, die sie gegen mich vom Stapel lassen, gefallen lassen würde? Ich bin kein Kind mehr, welches sie mit einem simplen Blick einschüchtern können, Professor. Und glauben sie nicht eine Sekunde, dass ich mir von Irgendjemandem sagen lasse, was ich tun kann und was nicht. Ich werde tun, was ich denke, was in meinen Möglichkeiten steht. Unglücklicherweise bedeutet das für sie, dass ein Entlassungsgesuch an die Schulräte welches ich vorhin meinte durchaus im Bereich meiner Möglichkeiten liegt. Und ich denke ebenfalls, dass man mich dort als Erbe der Potters, Black und Gryffindors durchaus mit dem nötigen Respekt behandelt. Ganz nebenbei, habe ich dort das Recht auf drei Sitze.", damit hatten Harrys Augen einen verschlagenes leuchten.

Snape musste sich schockiert und geschlagen setzen.

„Würden Sie sich das mit dem Entlassungsgesuch noch einmal überlegen, wenn ich mich bei ihnen entschuldige?", fragte Snape geschlagen.

„Wenn Sie sich entschuldigen, werde ich mir das noch einmal überlegen.", sagte Harry ernst und Snape funkelte ihn an. Harry hatte sich die Auswahl der Worte wohl überlegt.

„In Ordnung, ich entschuldige mich für mein Verhalten bei Ihnen und ihrer Familie, Mr. Potter."

„Entschuldigung Akzeptiert. Ich werde beobachten, wie sie mich in der Zukunft behandeln, bevor ich meine endgültige Entscheidung treffen."

Snape nickte und setzte seine Stunde fort.  
Die Slytherins hatten ihn während der Stunde ausgelacht, aber nun starrten ihn die meisten erstaunt an. Nur einige, wie auch Malfoy, starten ihn mit Hass in den Augen an. Hermine, wie auch immer, schaute ihn stolz an und lächelte ihn an.

„Die Stunde ist zu ende, sie können gehen. Mr. Potter, ich würde mit ihnen gerne kurz noch einmal sprechen!", sagte Snape auf einmal höflich.

Er akzeptierte seine bitte und blieb zurück. Nachdem alle die Klasse verlassen hatten schloss Snape die Tür und legte einen Geheimniszauber über sein Klassenzimmer.

„Ich habe zu akzeptieren, dass ich von ihnen beeindruckt bin, Mr. Potter. Sie sind wirklich Erwachsen geworden. Gewiss haben sie nun ähnliche Macht wie der Direktor, etwas was nur sehr wenige erreichen. Ich könnte nichts gegen ihr Entlassungsgesuch tun, welche Ziele sie auch immer damit verfolgen. Ich wollte ihnen nur sagen, dass solch eine Tat nicht im Interesse des Ordens wäre."

„Es mag sein, aber ich möchte ebenso anfügen, dass der Direktor selbst sie schon gebeten hat den Groll gegen mich zu begraben. So würden es nicht meine Taten sein, die gegen die Interessen des Ordens sind, sondern Ihre. Weiterhin müssen sie feststellen, dass ich kein Mitglied des Ordens bin und deshalb geht es mich im Grunde genommen auch nichts an. Ich würde es sicherlich begrüßen, wenn sie weiterhin ihre Dienste als Spion anbieten könnten. Und vielleicht gibt mir der Direktor auch einmal ein paar Informationen, wobei ich da allerdings meine Zweifel habe. Aber wie ich gesagt habe, werde ich ihr Verhalten nicht mehr weiter tolerieren. Ich mag nicht der beste in der Zaubertrankbereitung sein, aber ich erwarte mindestens ein wenig Respekt. Etwas, welches sie mir seit dem ersten Tag, den ich in Ihre Klasse gehe, nicht gewähren und das ohne jeglichen Grund. Ich bin dessen überdrüssig und werde tun was ich zu tun habe, Professor."

„Wie wäre es mit einem Waffenstillstand?"

„Ich habe ihnen den Waffenstillstand schon im Grimmauld Place angeboten, Professor."

„Nun gut. Ich habe verstanden, das sie mir hiermit die letzte Chance geben. Ich werde sie weise nutzen. Ich denke sie haben nun Unterricht. Sie sollten gehen."

„Danke, Professor."

Nun verließ er das Klassenzimmer und beseitigte ganz nebenbei Snapes Verschußzauber mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes.  
Sie hatten als nächstes VgddK und er war schon zu spät. Um eine noch größere Verspätung zu vermeiden wechselte er in seine Tigerform und transportierte sich zu der Klassenraumtür. Dort verwandelte er sich zurück und betrat den Klassenraum.

„Ich bitte meine Verspätung zu entschuldigen, Professor Tonks, aber Professor Snape wollte noch mit mir sprechen."

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Er hat es mir bereits mittels Floo erklärt. Finden sie bitte einen Platz.", antwortete Tonks.

„Er hat was getan?", flüsterte Harry amüsiert," Ich muss ihn schon sehr beeindruckt haben."

Tonks zeigte deswegen ein lächeln, wechselte aber schnell wieder zu ihrem starren Blick.

„Wir reden gerade über die Unverzeilichen. Was können sie mir über den Cruciatus sagen, Mr. Potter?"

„Es schmerzt wie die Hölle!", antwortete er ernst, aber mit einem zwinkernden Auge.

„Mr. Potter, auch wenn das korrekt ist, werde ich keine Scherze in dieser Klasse akzeptieren. Haben sie etwas relevantes hinzuzufügen oder soll ich ihnen einige Punkte abziehen?"

„Wenn sie es so wollen. Wie ich sagte der Fluch wurde entwickelt um seinem Opfer unglaubliche Schmerzen beizubringen und wenn ich sage unglaubliche, dann meine ich das so. Es fühlt sich an, als ob einem das Fleisch von den Knochen gerissen wird und die Knochen dabei in glühende Lava gesteckt werden und nebenbei werden sie noch mit tausenden von Messern gequält, das ganze zur selben Zeit. Wenn sie diesem Fluch zu lange ausgesetzt sind werden sie verrückt oder könne sogar sterben und das auf eine wirklich schmerzvolle Art. Es ist ebenso nicht nur dunkle oder schwarze Magie. Es ist einer der wenigen Flüche die nur böse sind und er ist nicht ohne Grund ein Unverzeilicher. Seine Benutzung verhilft ihnen zu einem lebenslangem Aufenthalt in Askaban. Die Beschwörung für diesen wirklich hässlichen Fluch lautet 'CRUCIO' und es zeigt sich normalerweise als roter Strahl. Es dauert solange an, wie der Zaubernde seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtet und nicht einen neuen Fluch oder Zauber verwendet"

Die Klasse war absolut still und Tonks schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Sie hören sich so an, als ob sie schon einmal mit ihm belegt worden sind?", stellte Tonks erschüttert fest.

„Ja, Voldemort selbst hat mich einmal damit belegt und ich denke das war nicht sonderlich nett von ihm."

Sie erbleichte, runzelte dann aber die Stirn.

„Nun dann, dass ist eine Erfahrung von der ich denke das sie Niemand mit ihnen teilen möchte. 10 Punkte für Gryffindor. Ich habe da aber noch eine Frage. Sie haben ein unterschied zwischen dunkler und böser Magie gemacht, warum?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Nun, weil es einen gibt. Dunkle Magie ist lediglich dunkel. Sie ist nicht zwingend böse. Es kann durchaus gute Magie sein trotzdem sie dunkel ist.", antwortete er entschlossen.

„Erklären Sie das, bitte!"

„Nun, lassen sie mich das etwas anders erklären. Ein Schwebezauber ist weiße Magie und deshalb gut Magie, ist das so?"

„Klasse?", fragte Tonks.

„Ja.", antwortete einer der Schüler.

„Nun, wenn sie etwas schweben lassen, beispielsweise eine Feder nur so zum Spaß, dann mag das so sein. Aber wenn sie eine Person 20 Meter in die Luft heben mit einem Schwebezauber und ihn dann beenden? Dann würde es weiße Magie bleiben, aber wäre es dann gute oder böse Magie?"

„Definitiv böse.", gab Tonks ernst an, runzelte dabei die Stirn, da sie ahnte wohin dies führen würde.

„So können wir also sagen, das die Intention des Zauberers in diesem Fall darüber entscheidet ob es gut oder böse ist. Es verhält sich bei der dunklen Magie ganz ähnlich. Nehmen wir zum Beispiel den Schädelsprengfluch, 'calva lacero'. Es ist vornehmlich ein Tötungsfluch, der aber ein wenig mehr Schweinerei produziert wie der 'avada kedavra'."

Tonks erschrak und fragte, „Wo hast du den gelernt?"

„Das ist nicht der Punkt und ich habe nicht gesagt das ich diesen Spruch gelernt habe. Ich weiß lediglich was dieser Fluch anrichtet.", erwiderte Harry höflich aber bestimmend, „Wenn ich diesen Fluch nutzen würde um eine schöne junge Frau vor einer Acrumantula, vor einem Troll oder vor etwas ähnlichem zu retten würde es dunkle Magie bleiben. Aber wäre es gut oder böse?"

„Gut ... denke ich.", antwortete Tonks zögernd.

„Ich denke das auch. Wieder entscheidet die Intention des Zauberers darüber ob der Fluch gut oder böse ist. Deshalb denke ich dort ist ein unterschied zwischen dunkler und böser Magie. Der Cruciatus ist böse, denn er könnte niemals für gute Zwecke eingesetzt werden. Aber auch wenn das alles gut klingt, wir sollten niemals vergessen das dunkle Magie nicht ohne Grund dunkle Magie genannt wird und deshalb normalerweise nicht erlaubt ist.", beendete Harry seine Erklärung.

„Normalerweise nicht erlaubt?", fragte Tonks, „Kann Irgendjemand außer Harry erklären warum er sagte normalerweise nicht erlaubt?"

Niemand hob die Hand, nicht einmal Hermine. Sie mag es gewusst haben, war aber zu geschockt um zu reagieren.

„Harry?", seufzte Tonks.

„Nun, mit der Ausnahme von einigen wenigen Zaubern ist dunkle Magie verboten. Aber manchmal kann man dunkle Zauberer nur mit ihren eigenen Waffen schlagen. Das ist der Grund, warum es einigen wenigen Zauberern erlaubt ist dunkle Magie zur Selbstverteidigung oder zu Schutz einzusetzen. Es gibt einige der Unsäglichen denen es grundsätzlich erlaubt ist und in düsteren Zeiten kann den Auroren erlaubt werden den Tötungsfluch einzusetzen, so wie es im Krieg gegen Grindelwald und wie es auf dem Höhepunkt des ersten Krieges gegen Voldemord geschehen ist. Diese Erlaubnis muss durch den Minister der Magie gegeben werden und durch den Zaubererrat bestätigt werden."

„Das... ist richtig. Nochmals fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Nun zu den anderen Unverzeilichen. Mr. Potter erwähnte den Tötungsfluch, den 'avada kedavra'. Kann mir Irgendjemand etwas über diesen Fluch erzählen... außer den Fakt das er tötet.", fügte sie mit einem Blick auf Harry an, welcher dies mit einem Grinsen beantwortete.

„Er tötet nicht jeden!", schrie Malfoy lachen von hinten.

Tonks blickte ihn böse an lächelte dann aber verschlagen, „Nun dann, würden sie das bitte erläutern?"

„Ich... uhm...", stotterte Malfoy fand dann aber er schnell seine Fassung wieder, „Nun, Potter lebt wie sie sehen können. Er wurde von dem Fluch als Baby getroffen. Deshalb tötet dieser Fluch nicht jeden."

„Können sie sonst noch irgendetwas Relevantes zu diesem Fluch hinzufügen, außer dieser Ausnahme die uns allen wohl bekannt ist?"

Malfoy war in der Lage alle Fakten über diesen Fluch bis hin zu den korrekten Bewegungen des Zauberstabes zu erläutern.  
Alle waren sicher das er ihn schon einmal ausgeführt hatte. Trotzdem musste Tonks ihm einige Punkte geben, welches sie auch tat.  
Dann nahmen sie einige Formen der Verteidigung gegen blockbare Flüche durch. Danach war die Stunde beendet.  
Tonks bat Harry noch zurückzubleiben. Seine Freunde bliebe ebenfalls.

„Was war den mit Snape los?", fragte sie grinsend, „Soweit ich weiß, hat es sich bis jetzt niemals für eine Verspätung eines seiner Studenten entschuldigt."

„Du hättest ihn sehen müssen!", kicherte Hermine, „Harry saß ruhig durch die ganze Stunde hindurch, konzentrierte sich auf seinen Zaubertrank, welchen er in der gleichen Zeit beendete wie ich meinen. Ich möchte anfügen als die ersten in der Klasse und sein Trank machte auf mich den Eindruck als sei er Perfekt. Er ertrug die ganze Zeit die Angriffe und die dummen Kommentare von Snape, ohne irgendein Zeichen von Ärger, er hat lediglich konzentriert gearbeitet. Nachdem Harry seinen Trank beendet hatte startete Snape einen weiteren Angriff auf seine Familie. Ich dachte wirklich jetzt explodiert Harry."

„Und ist er?", fragte Tonks neugierig.

„Nein. Er stelle absolut kalt klar, dass 'Professor' Snape ihn, seine Familie und Sirius die ganze Stunde hindurch beleidigt hatte und das dies ausreichend sein sollte eine Beschwerde oder ein Entlassungsgesuch an den Schulrat zu richten."

„Er tat was?", fragte Ron und fing an zu lachen.

Harry zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

„Ja genau das tat er. Snape antwortete darauf nur 'Das wagen sie nicht!'. Harry antwortet wiederum kalt, dass er ihn mit dem nötigen Respekt behandelt hätte und nichts falsches gemacht hatte. Dann sagte er, dass er ihn gewarnt hatte und das er diese verhalten nicht länger tolerieren würde. Er fügt dann noch kalt an, dass sein Boss, ich denke er meinte nicht Dumbledore damit, es sicherlich nicht schätzen würde wenn Snape entlassen würde. Und dann... fügte er noch schnell an das er im Schulrat selbst mit drei Stimmen, nämlich mit den der Black, der Potters und der Gryffindors, stimmberechtigt wäre. Damit hatte er Snape geschlagen."

„Ja, danach hat er mich zurückgehalten. Er drohte mir, dass solch eine Aktion gegen die Interessen des Ordens wäre. Nun, ich erinnerte ihn dann daran, dass ich die Mitgliedschaft im Orden abgelehnt hatte und es mich nicht wirklich interessieren würde. Ich sagte ihm, dass ich mir seiner Rolle im Orden durchaus bewusst sei, ich machte ihm aber auch klar, dass ich mich nicht zurückhalten würde meine Drohung wahr zu machen, wenn er nicht sein Verhalten ändern würde. Nebenbei machte ich im noch klar, dass es nicht meine Taten sind die gegen das Interesse des Orden sind, sondern er würde gegen eine eindeutige Weisung von Dumbledore handeln... Er solle seine kindischen Groll gegen mich begraben.", fügte Harry grinsend an.

Ron hielt sich seinen Bauch und Tränen rollten ihm über die Wangen vor lachen. Tonks hatte arge Probleme ernst zu bleiben und nicht einen Kollegen und Ordensmitglied auszulachen.

Nachdem sie sich alle beruhigt hatten sagte Tonks, „Los ihr zwei, ich muss noch mit Harry unter vier Augen reden."

Sie zucken mit den Achseln und gingen zu ihren nächsten Stunden. Harry hatte nun für den Rest des Tages Freizeit und hatte beschlossen seine Studien fortzusetzen.  
Tonks verschoss die Tür und sprach noch einen Stillezauber über den Raum. Harry ergänzte noch einen Zauber gegen die 'Erweiterten Ohren' und grinste. „Nun, über was möchtest du dich mit mir unterhalten?"

Sie schaute ihn unsicher an, „Es tut mir Leid... das ich es dir nicht erzählt habe. Ich dachte es wäre eine schöne Überraschung. Aber nun denke ich, habe ich dein Vertrauen missbraucht.", sagte sie leise.

Er schaute sie ernst an und sagte, „Weist du, dass war exakt das was ich gefühlt habe. Zuerst war ich überrascht und danach war ich verletzt."

„Ich habe das gesehen", sagte sie traurig.

„Ich weiß, aber dann habe ich in deine Augen geschaut und da konnte ich deine Liebe und deine Unsicherheit fühlen. Da fühlte ich mich töricht. Ich bin nun glücklich das du da bist, Tonks. Es war allerdings eine Überraschung und zwar eine große, möchte ich hinzufügen. So lass uns nicht weiter darüber nachdenken.", sagte er und küsste sie.

Sie umarmte ihn und küsste ihn ebenso.

Nachdem sie ihn losgelassen hatte schaute sie ihm streng in die Augen, „Woher kommt plötzlich dein neues Wissen über die dunklen Künste? Ist das ein weiteres Geheimnis?"

„Teilweise. Ich habe einiges studiert um zu wissen womit ich rechnen muss. Ich habe die Wahrheit gesagt, ich habe es nicht erlernt oder praktiziert", 'zumindest nicht bis jetzt' fügte er im Geiste an.

„Ich hoffe doch, Harry. Und wenn du es irgendwann tun musst hoffe ich du hast einen guten Grund und keine bösen Absichten."

„Niemals. Ich werde niemals ein böser Zauberer werden, solange ich lebe, dass schwöre ich."

Sie umarmte ihn nochmals, „Danke."

„Aber eines Tages werde ich mich mit den dunklen Künsten beschäftigen müssen um ihn schlagen zu können. Daran werden wir nichts ändern können."

Sie nickte traurig.

„Gibt es noch irgendetwas über das wir sprechen müssen? Unterricht vielleicht?", fragte Harry grinsend.

„Ja, da war noch etwas anderes heimtückisches.", sagte sie glucksend.

„Dumbledore selbst hat es vorgeschlagen, nachdem ich Animagustraining und Apparationstraining abgelehnt habe. Er schien nicht sehr glücklich darüber zu sein, als ich dich als sehr gute Wahl dafür vorgeschlagen hatte. Aber McGonagall war glücklich, dass sie etwas gefunden hatten womit sie mir helfen konnten und so konnte er nicht mehr nein sagen."

„Hinterhältig... wie ich gesagt habe."

„Ja und ich denke du liebst es.", sagte er und küsste sie.

„Wo sollen wir den Unterricht denn abhalten?", fragte sie.

„Gib mir eine Uhrzeit und hohl mich an meinem Quartier ab. Ich werde es dir dann zeigen."

„Hey... bist du hier der Lehrer oder ich? Und welches Quartier?"

„OK, wir treffen uns an der fetten Lady und dann zeige ich dir mein Quartier und sage dir das Passwort."

„Das solltest du besser tun! Heute Abend um Punkt Sieben!"

„Wie sie wünschen Professor", antwortete er und verbeugte sich spöttisch.

Sie schlug ihn auf den Arm.

„Wusstest du, dass Dumbledore mich nicht mehr Nymphadora nennt? Er nennt mich neuerdings Miss Tonks.", fragte sie glücklich.

„Tatsächlich wusste ich das. Ich überzeugte ihn, dass du es nicht magst so genannt zu werden. Ich schimpfte während McGonagal anwesend war.", sagt er unschuldig.

Sie schaute ihn mit weiten Augen an um ihn danach stürmisch zu umarmen.

„Ich liebe dich, dass weist du? Was würde ich ohne dich tun?", fragte sie.

„Nun, du würdest immer noch Nymphadora gerufen.", sagte er achselzuckend.

„Argh! Du... du... liebenswerter, sexy, gerissener junger Mann."

„Nun, dass können wir später in meinem Quartier diskutieren.", sagte er verführerisch und küsste sie ein letztes mal bevor er den Raum verließ, dieses mal hob er die Zauber einfach durch eine Bewegung seiner Hand auf ohne den Zauberstab zu benutzen und hinterließ damit eine fassungslose Tonks.  
Harry traf sich mit ihr nach einem harten Tag und nach einer kurzen Erklärung an seine Freunde. Er hatte ihnen nur erzählt, dass er von Tonks spezielle Stunden im duellieren bekam, nicht mehr.  
Er konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass sie ihn begleiten wollten, aber er erklärte ihnen, dass sie ja außerdem die DA hätten und mit den ganzen Hausaufgaben und dem Quiddich... hätten sie einfach nicht genügend Zeit, sie akzeptierten es allerdings mit wiederstrebend.

„Ich denke, sie wollten mir ihr Quartier zeigen, Mr. Potter.", fragte Tonks, als sie sich am Bild der fetten Lady trafen."

„Wenn sie mir bitte folgen wollen, Professor."

Harry führte sie zu seinem Quartier und richtetet das Passwort 'Ewige Liebe' für sie ein und lächelte sie an. Tonks keuchte, als sie sein Quartier betrat und ihre Augen weiteten sich als sie die große blaue Badewanne in seinem Badezimmer sah, in welcher problemlos vier Personen platz hätten.

„Nun, hast du das Passwort noch Irgendjemandem sonst gegeben, fragte sie.

„Nein, ich habe es gerade erst für dich eingerichtet, aber ich wollte es auch noch meinen Freunden mitteilen."

„Solange du das nicht tust, können wir diese schöne Wanne gemeinsam benutzen, oder?", fragte sie ihn verführerisch und leckte sich über ihre Lippen.

„Nun... ich denke, meine Freunde müssen dann noch etwas auf das Passwort warten.", sagte er lächelnd.

„Schön, was machen wir nun?"

Er zeigte ihr die anderen Räume und sie legte sich in freudiger Erwartung auf sein Bett. Er hatte eines seine Gästezimmer in ein Übungsraum umgewandelt. Als sie ihn sah schüttelte sie nur mit dem Kopf. Sie bewunderte sein Zaubertränkelabor in dem noch einige Tränke vom letzten Abend langsam vor sich herköchelten.

„So und nun werden wir trainieren. Würden sie mir bitte folgen Professor?", fragte er unterwürfig und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Er und Tonks hatten ihre Selbstbeherschung wiedergefunden als sie aus seine Wohnung traten und das war gut so, denn sie liefen nahezu in Dumbledore hinein.

„Ah, ich habe mich schon gewundert, wo sie beide waren, denn ich wollte fragen wann sie ihr Training beginnen und wo."

„Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg zum Raum der Bedürfnisse, Professor. Ich habe nur eben noch Professor Tonks meine Wohnung gezeigt.", erklärte Harry.

„Ja so ist es. Ich wusste nicht was Harry meinte, als er sagte, dass ich ihn an seine Wohnung abholen sollte, damit er mir dann einen Raum zeigen könne in dem wir trainieren können. Ich habe niemals etwas über diesen Raum gehört."

„Nun, ich habe auch erst letztes Jahr von diesem Raum erfahren. Harry hatten ihn gefunden und für sein DA-Training benutzt. Ich wollte es mir auch einmal ansehen.", sagte Dumbledore amüsiert und mit einem leuchten in den Augen.

„Warum folgen sie uns dann nicht, dann kann ich ihnen zeigen was ich weiß.", schlug Harry vor und zeigte ihnen den Weg.

Sie erreichten den Raum fünfzehn Minuten später.

„So du hast gesagt, dass dieser Raum dich mit dem versorgt was du benötigst?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Ja, aber sie können nichts aus dem Raum mitnehmen. Warum versuchen sie es nicht einmal Professor Tonks? Stellen sie sich einen Raum vor der für ein Duelltraining angemessen ist und dann gehen sie drei mal an der Statue auf und ab."

Sie tat es genauso wie Harry es gesagt hatte und eine Tür erschien.  
Sie traten in den Raum und fanden einen leeren Raum mit gepolsterten Wänden, dass sich niemand verletzen könnte wenn er einmal gegen die Wand geschleudert würde.

„Der Raum ist perfekt für das Duelltraining, aber nichts besonderes.", sagte Tonks.

„Nun... lassen sie mich etwas zeigen. Lassen sie uns ein Duell mit Schwertern machen.", sagte er.

Augenblicklich erschien ein Ständer mit zehn Schwertern und einigen Rüstungen um sich schützen zu können.

„Wow", keuchte Tonks.

„Deshalb wir es der Raum der Bedürfnisse genannt. Wenn man etwas benötigt, bekommt man es. Aber wir wollen heute nicht mit Waffen arbeiten.", sagt er und die Schwerter verschwanden wieder.

„Dieser Raum ist eine gute Wahl, Harry. Ich werde euch jetzt verlassen. Wann werdet ihr wieder trainieren?"

„Ich denke Montag, Mittwoch und Freitag, aber wir hatten uns noch nicht darüber unterhalten bis jetzt.", erklärte Tonks.

„nun, dann bleibt noch der Dienstag und der Donnerstag sowie das Wochenende für die DA. Ich würde vorschlagen wir sehen erst einmal wieviele am ersten Tag erscheinen. Wenn sehr viele Schüler teilnehmen wollen so kann man die DA in zwei Gruppen je nach Wissensstand aufteilen. Das wären dann zwei Tage pro Gruppe", sagte Harry.  
Ist das nicht zu viel für dich Harry?", fragte Dumbledore besorgt, „Du würdest jeden Abend beschäftigt sein."  
„Das ist der Grund warum ich aus der Quidditchmannschaft ausgetreten bin und bis auf die wichtigen Klassen alle anderen abgewählt habe. Besser beschäftigt als tot."

Dumbledore nickte traurig und verließ sie.

„Nun zurück zum wichtigen!", sagte Harry und so wurde er wieder von Tonks geschlagen. Dieses mal allerdings mussten sie beide zu Madam Pomfrey gehen um sich ihre Verletzungen kurieren zu lassen.  
Sie schimpfte über sie, aber als beide ihr sagten, dass dies durchaus nochmals vorkommen könnte gab sie ihnen eine Tasche mit Heiltränken, damit sich sich selber versorgen können.


	10. Weihnachten

**Kapitel 10: Weihnachten**

Die Zeit verflog einfach so für Harry. Er lernte sehr hart und an den Abenden war er mit dem Duelltraining oder mit der DA beschäftigt, welche ein großer Erfolg geworden war. Sie hatten nun sogar einige Slytherins in der Gruppe. Wie er vermutet hatte mussten sie die DA in zwei Gruppen aufteilen, in eine Anfängergruppe und eine Gruppe für die Fortgeschrittenen. Nach einem Monat hatte er seinen Freunden, zu denen sich mittlerweile auch Neville und Luna gesellt hatten, die Anfängergruppe komplett überlassen.  
Harry hatte nicht oft die Möglichkeit sich mit Tonks zu treffen und sie zu küssen oder mehr, denn sie mussten in Hogwarts noch viel vorsichtiger sein als vorher schon.  
Einem Lehrer war es schlicht nicht erlaubt sich mit einem Schüler einzulassen. Sie hatten aber ein oder zweimal die Möglichkeit Harry's Badewanne ausgiebig zu testen.  
Dumbledore war besorgt darüber, dass er immer mehr die Kontrolle über Harry verlor und beobachtete ihn deshalb immer aufmerksamer. Wer weiß, was er tun würde, wenn er die Beziehung zwischen Harry und Tonks herausfinden würde? Dumbledore versuchte auch ihn zu überzeugen doch dem Orden beizutreten, aber auch diesmal lehnte Harry dankend ab.  
Harry half auch Remus durch die Vollmondnächte, allerdings ohne das Wissen von Dumbledore und sonst Jemanden, bist auf Tonks und Rick.  
Er setzte auch seine wöchentlichen Besuche bei Rick fort, nun da er zurück in Hogwarts war. Er ging einfach in seiner Tigerform hinüber zu dem Haus, wenn er eine Freistunde hatte, seine Freunde aber nicht.  
Er führte mit ihm seine Kampfsportausbildung und seine Schwertkampfübungen weiter, außerdem begannen sie sein Feuerelement zu trainieren. Das einzige was sie bis jetzt erreicht hatten war, dass er gegen Feuer komplett immun war. Er konnte das Feuer normalerweise immer noch nicht seinem Willen unterwerfen. Er schaffte es nur wenn er wütend war, sehr wütend.  
Er war außerdem sehr fortgeschritten mit seinem Schulstoff, sodas sowohl Rick als auch er entschieden, dass er seine NEWT-Prüfungen während der Weihnachsferien haben würde. Weihnachten wurde nur durch zwei Dinge getrübt, erstens war Tonks nach Weihnachten bis zum beginn des neuen Semesters nicht anwesend und zweitens hatte Dumbledore ihn gebeten das Schloss nicht zu verlassen. Wobei das nicht so schlimm war, da Remus ebenfalls geblieben war. Seine Freunde aber würden die Ferien im Fuchsbau verbringen, da es Molly gelungen war die ganze Familie zusammenzubringen.  
Er war ihnen nicht böse, so musste er sich wenigstens keine Entschuldigung einfallen lassen, warum er zwei Tage nicht anwesend war, während er seine Prüfungen im Ministerium hatte.  
Weil sie nicht viel Zeit hatten, beschlossen sie den Weihnachtstag und den Tag danach zusammen zu verbringen. Es war unverfänglich, weil Remus die Zeit mit ihnen verbringen würde, während sie die zwei Tage in seinen Räumen verbringen würden. So trafen sie sich am Nachmittag und machten sich einen schönen Abend in Harrys Wohnzimmer. Ein Hauself servierte ihnen das Abendessen, aber dies war schon die einzigste Störung, sie hatten sich bei Dumbledore für diesen Tag abgemeldet und dieser hatte es akzeptiert, wohl um wieder ein paar Punkte bei Harry zu sammeln.  
Es war ein wirklich schöner und amüsanter Abend für die drei, mal abgesehen von den Kommentaren die Moony machte wenn sich die beiden küssten und sie küssten sich oft. Sich aßen einen leckeren Truthahn, tranken ein paar Butterbier und sogar einen weiteren Wiskey am Abend.  
Der einzigste Wehrmutstropen war, dass Tonks nicht bei ihm übernachten konnte.

„Ich hasse es unsere Gefühle zu verstecken, Harry.", sagte Tonks als die Zeit gekommen war in sein eigenes Zimmer zu gehen.

Harry zeigte ihr ein trauriges Lächeln, „Ich hasse es auch, Liebling. Aber es ist bald vorbei. Sobald ich graduiert habe, bin ich kein Schüler mehr und niemand kann noch etwas gegen uns sagen. Obwohl es dann auch noch sicherer für dich wäre es geheim zu halten."

„Ich fürchte mich nicht, Harry und du weist das. Aber wenn du deinen Abschluss gemacht hast, gehst du weg, dann werde ich nicht mehr in der Lage sein dich zu sehen. Es ist egal was wir machen, wir können nicht zusammen sein."

Harry umarmte sich herzlich und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss.

„Ich verspreche dir alles zu geben um mein Training so schnell wie möglich abzuschließen. Wenn die Ausbildung beendet ist können wir uns in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen."

„Das wäre schön, Harry." Sie lehnte sich mit ihrem Kopf an seiner Brust an und seufzte.

Remus war ebenfalls traurig über die Situation der zwei, hatte aber noch eine Idee für ein weiteres Weihnachtsgeschenk für die zwei. Er lächelte verräterisch, Minuten nachdem sie sich mit einem leidenschaftlichem Kuss getrennt hatten.  
So mussten sie sich am nächsten Morgen erst wieder in Harry's Wohnung treffen. Im Wohnzimmer wartete auf jeden ein Stapel mit Geschenken. Von Hermine bekam Harry ein Buch über Schilde und Defensivmagie, von Ron die üblichen Süssigkeiten, von den Zwillingen eine Auswahl von ihren neuen Produkten um sie an den anderen Schülern testen zu können und von Molly ein selbstgemachten Pullover, diesmal in dunkelgrün.  
Von Remus erhielt er ein wirklich schönes magisches Schachspiel mit magischen Kreaturen als Figuren unter ihnen waren schwarze Tieger als Springer und Adler als Läufer.  
Harry freute sich als er sie sah und umarmte ihn.

Remus schenkte er einen neuen Satz Roben. „Ich kann es nicht länger sehen, dass du diese schäbigen Roben im Unterricht trägst.", sagte er grinsend und schenkte ihm ebenso ein paar Lehrbücher über VgddK.

„Danke, Nightwing."

Remus umarmte ihn ebenso. Die Roben waren wunderschön und mit Sicherheit teuer, außerdem waren sie mit einigen nützlichen Zaubern versehen.  
Dann kam Tonks.  
Zuerst gab sie ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, danach bekam er von ihr einen Satz Kampfstiefel aus spezieller Drachenhaut und mit vielen Zaubern belegt, wie z.B. Zauber für eine Größenanpassung, dafür das sie wasserabweisend waren und fluchabwehrend bis zu einem gewissen Grad.  
Er umarmte und küsste sie.

„Ich konnte mir keine komplette Kampfausrüstung für dich leisten, aber es ist ein Anfang.", sagte sie ein wenig betreten, aber er war wirklich glücklich darüber und als sie das realisierte war sie auch glücklich.

Dann gab er ihr sein Geschenk für sie, wieder war es eine kleine schöne Box. Als sie die Box geöffnet hatte keuchte sie und starrte ihn an.

„Ich weiß, ich habe dir schon eine Halskette geschenkt, aber die war nur dafür gedacht mich bei dir zu entschuldigen, diese hier kommt von Herzen und ich hoffe du magst sie auch wenn du schon eine hast."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie wieder auf die wunderschöne Halskette blickte. Es bestand aus einer feinen Platinkette, an der als Anhänger ein Herz, ebenfalls aus Platin besetzt mit Diamantsplittern, die im Licht glitzerten, hing. Aber im Zentrum der Herzen befand sich ein kleiner Mondstein. Er war ein wirklich seltener magischer Stein welcher in den gleichen Farben wie Tonks echte Augen schimmerte. Er war tiefblau mit einigen grauen Streifen und grünen Einschlüssen.  
Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen als sie wieder aufschaute. Sie wusste sehr wohl, warum er diesen bestimmten Stein ausgewählt hatte, weil er ihn an ihre wirkliche Augenfarbe erinnerte. Das zeigte ihr, dass er wirklich sie, als ihr wirkliches selbst liebte. Und der Rest der Halskette war ebenfalls überwältigend schön.

„Sie ist wunderschön, Harry. Sie... sie muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben.", stotterte sie.

„Kein Vermögen dieser Welt ist mehr wert, als der glückliche Blick den du eben gerade in deinen Augen hast, Liebling.", sagte er lächelnd.

Nun füllten sich ihre Augen langsam mit Tränen, welche dann die Wangen herunterliefen. Sie umarmte ihn stürmisch, „Ich liebe dich so sehr.", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", flüsterte er zurück.

Als sie sich wieder trennten, sahen sie Moony, welcher sich diesen eine mal nicht beschwerte, aber ein wirklich glückliches Lächeln im Gesicht hatte, als er sie beobachtet hatte.

Dann schaute Harry in Tonks Augen, „Da ist noch eine Sache die du über diese Halskette wissen solltest. Sie beinhaltet einen wirklich komplexen alten Ortungs-Zauber. Wenn dir jemals etwas passiert, werde ich dich finden und aus dieser Situation befreien. Mit diesem Zauber kann ich dich immer und überall finden, selbst an versteckten Orten."

Sie schaute ihm glücklich in die Augen und umarmte ihn wieder.

„Ich wusste garnicht, dass solch starke Zauber existieren, noch kenne ich jemanden der genug Macht hat solch einen Zauber zu wirken.", sagte sie nachdenklich.

„Nun ich habe diesen Zauber gewirkt und den Zauber gibt es auch nicht zumindest nicht Offiziell. Einige Freunde von mir haben mir dabei geholfen.", grinste er.

„Einige Freunde? Ein Zauber der nicht existiert? Wo bist du da nur wieder hineingeraten, Harry?"

„Nun, du wirst es eines schönen Tages vielleicht herausfinden, aber nicht heute. Heute sind Ferien und wir sollten sie genießen. Las sie mich anlegen."

Er nahm die Kette aus ihrer Hand und legte sie behutsam um ihren Hals. Danach betrachtete sie sich selbst im Spiegel.

„Sie ist wunderschön."

„Nicht annähernd so schön wie du ... Speziell in deiner wahren Form.", sagte Harry ehrlich.

Sie küsste ihn abermals leidenschaftlich.

„Du hast eine Art mit Worten und Frauen umzugehen, die mich schwer an jemanden erinnert, Nightwing.", kicherte Remus.

„Wäre es möglich das du eventuell Tatze meinst?", fragte er lächelnd.

„Erraten im ersten Versuch."

„Nun, Ich kann und will es nur in der Gegenwart einer Frau tun, und die steht mir gerade gegenüber."

„Siehst du, du tust es schon wieder.", sagte Remus kichernd.

„Ja, aber ich meinte es so.", sagte Harry liebevoll lächelnd.

„Ja, das glaube ich dir.", sagte Remus stolz und freute sich für die beiden.

„Nun, ich möchte den Augenblick jetzt nicht zerstören, aber wir müssen heute zum Frühstück nach unten gehen.", sagte Tonks traurig und richtete sich ihre Robe.

„Vieleicht kann ich euch ein wenig Zeit allein nach dem Mittagessen verschaffen.", schlug Remus vor, „Ich könnte in eurem Tainingsraum bleiben und ihr... könntet tun was immer ihr auch tun wollt."

Harry und Tonks liefen beide rot an, lächelten ihn dann aber glücklich und dankbar an.

„Ah, Miss Tonks, Remus und Harry. Frohe Weihnachen! Kommt setzt euch zu uns an den Tisch.", der Direktor lud sie mit einem blitzen in den Augen ein.

Snape nickte ihnen höflich zu und sie erwiderten es ebenfalls mit einem höflichen Nicken. Nach der Diskussion mit Harry war Snape in seinen Klassen lediglich höflich zu Harry. Das tat seinen Noten in Zaubertränken sehr gut. Sonst saßen nur noch Professor Flitwick und Professor McGonagall am Tisch.  
Professor McGonagall grüßte sie ebenfalls höflich... starrte dann allerdings die Halskette an.

„Miss Tonks, das ist eine wirklich wunderschöne Halskette die sie da haben, war sie ein Geschenk?"

„Ja, ich habe sie heute bekommen.", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Sie haben nicht zufällig einen Verehrer?", fragte sie ehrfürchtig.

„Nun, so in der Art.", sagte sie rotwerdend. Harry verriet seine Emotionen mit keinem Zeichen, setzte sich neben sie und tat sich etwas auf seinen Teller.

„Es sieht sehr speziell und sehr teuer aus um 'nur' von einem Verehrer zu kommen."

„Es ist aus mehreren Gründen sehr speziell für mich, Professor McGonagall.", antwortete sie.

Nun schaute sie sich auch Professor Flitwick etwas genauer an und fragte interessiert, „Ist sie auf irgendeine Art verzaubert?"

Sie schaute etwas verloren als Harry beschloss ihr ein wenig zu helfen, „Ich denke sie ist verzaubert. Wenn ich der Frau meines Herzens etwas derartiges schenken würde, dann würde ich sie verzaubern... irgendetwas um sie zu schützen wenn es möglich ist."

„Das zeigt wie Edel du bist.", sagte Dumbledore mit leuchtenden Augen,

„Hast du vielleicht schon die Frau deines Herzens gefunden?", fragte er.

„Nun, warum sollte ich das meinen Lehrern oder anderen Fremden Personen erzählen, Professor?", fragte er mit einem spitzbübischem lächeln.

„Nun komm schon! Ich war der beste Freund deines Vaters und deines Paten. Mir kannst du es doch erzählen, bitte.", fragte Remus mit einem treuen Hundeblick und folgte damit ihrem versteckten Spiel für Ablenkung.

„Stop! Mach das wenn du in deiner Wolf-Form bist! Ich denke das wäre dann überzeugender... Nun überleg mal, hast du jemals eine Person getroffen, außer dir natürlich Moony, die hinter diese verdammte Narbe sehen kann und mich so sieht wie ich wirklich bin? ... Nun ich nicht. Nicht einmal meine wirklichen Freunde sehen mich so wie ich wirklich bin. Selbst sie sehen mich als ihren Retter oder einen Helden oder so etwas in der Art. Natürlich tun sie das deutlich weniger als andere aber sie tun es. Und auch wenn ich jemanden finde, sie muss mich mögen und sie muss sich in mich verlieben, so wie auch ich mich in sie verlieben muss. Nicht unbedingt die besten Voraussetzungen um eine Freundin zu finden oder?", fragte er mit ein wenig Traurigkeit.

Nun schauten sich alle etwas bedrückt an und er konnte spüren, dass Tonks kurz davor war aufzuspringen um ihn zu umarmen um ihm zu zeigen wieviel er ihr bedeutete, was allerdings ziemlich unklug wäre.

„Hey! Wer hat euch allen erlaubt solche betrübten Gesichter an solch einem schönen Tag wie heute zu machen?", scherzte er

Sie schauten ihn wegen seines plötzlichen Stimmungswandels irritiert an.

„Nun, Tonks, ich meine natürlich Professor Tonks, sie haben die Frage nicht beatwortet. Vielleicht könnten sie Professor Flitwick ja mal einen blick auf die Halskette werfen lassen. Er ist nicht ohne Grund der Professor für Zauberkunst.", sagte Harry lächelnd. Nur Tonks und Moony konnten den verschlagenen blick in seinen Augen sehen.

Sie nickte und reichte sie dem kleinen Zauberer.  
Er sprach einige Zauber über sie und keuchte.

„Was ist los Filius?", fragte Dumbledore besorgt.

„Das ist unglaublich, Albus. Sie ist verzaubert und zwar sehr mächtig. Wer auch immer das war, er muss ebenfalls ein Meister der Zauberkunst sein."

Harry hätte sich bei dieser Aussage beinahe verschluckt, während Remus laut hustete als ob er irgendetwas in seinem Hals stecken hätte. Tonks grinste lediglich, sie hatte ihr drolliges selbst wiedergefunden und verteilte prompt ihren Saft quer über den Tisch. Daraufhin lief sie rot an und beseitigte das Missgeschick mit einem schnellen Reinigungszauber, während Harry und Remus sich vor lachen bogen.

Dumbledore schaute sich die Kette ebenfalls an, „Ich kenne diesen Zauber nicht."

Er gab sie zurück an Flitwick.

„Es ist eine Art von Ortungszauber, da bin ich mir sicher, aber ich kenne ihn nicht. Er ist außerdem ein maskierter Zauber. Ich kann ihnen nur eins sagen, der Zauberer, der diesen Zauber gesprochen hat muss sehr mächtig sein, sicherlich mächtiger als ich und vielleicht auch mächtiger als du Albus."

Alle schauten Tonks schockiert an woraufhin sie rot anlief. Nur Remus starrte sie nicht an, er starrte Harry an und schien mehr als nur ein bisschen überrascht zu sein.

„Miss Tonks, könnten sie uns sagen wer ihr Verehrer ist?", fragte Dumbledore höflich.

„Er hat mich gebeten es nicht zu tun und ich gedenke nicht mein Versprechen zu brechen."

Auf die Antwort nickte Dumbledore und strich sich über seinen Bart.

„Solch ein mächtiger Zauberer wäre eine schöne Ergänzung für unsere ... Sache.", grübelte er.

Remus schaute ihn für eine Sekunde an, „Es muss nicht ihr Verehrer gewesen sein, der die Kette verzaubert hat. Er kann sie auch so gekauft haben.", sagte er.

„Das ist richtig. Miss Tonks, hat ihr Verehrer die Zauber gesprochen?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Nun, ich kann nicht sagen, wer dieses Schmuckstück verzaubert hat. Ich hatte niemals den Eindruck das mein Verehrer besonders mächtig ist. Er macht auf mich den Eindruck eines normalen Zauberers.", sagte sie und Harrys Herz schlug schneller bei der Doppeldeutigkeit dieser Worte... für sie war er ein ganz normaler Zauberer.

„Zu schade. Vielleicht könnten sie ihn irgendwann einmal fragen wer diesen Zauber gewirkt hat. Ich bin mir sicher dass es keiner der Ladenbesitzer in England sein kann, denn die haben wir alle überprüft, niemand von ihnen wäre so mächtig.", sagte Dumbledore enttäuscht.

Daraufhin bekam Tonks ihre Halskette zurück und sie legte sie wieder an.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie zurück in seine Räume und Tonks hielt ihn auf dem Sofa fest, „Sag es!"

„Was meinst du?", fragte er unschuldig.

„Was sie meint ist dieser kleine Fakt darüber mächtiger zu sein als Dumbledore.", sagte Remus ernst.

„Warum sollte ich wissen, wie mächtig ich im Vergleich zu Dumbledore bin.", fragte er.

„Was hat es dann mit der Kette auf sich?", fragte Tonks.

„Nun dieser Zauber ist mächtig, aber ob er so mächtig ist? Außerdem ist er maskiert. Vielleicht haben sie nur die falschen Schlüsse gezogen."

„Was meinst du mit maskiert? Flitwick hat auch so etwas gesagt.", fragte Remus.

„Warum fragst du nicht den kleinen Auror da!", antwortete Harry grinsend.

„Ich weiß garnichts darüber! Nun... sag es!"

„Nein, Finde es doch selbst heraus!", scherzte er.

„Bist du dir sicher damit?", fragte sie mit einem boshaften lächeln.

„Also gut, lasst uns ein Geschäft machen! Ihr findet heraus was es mit dem maskieren des Zaubers auf sich hat und ich zeige euch meine zweite Form.", schlug er vor.

„Nein, du enthüllst ein anderes deiner Geheimnisse uns gegenüber!", erwiderte Tonks.

Er schaute sich in Gedanken um und schaute dann Remus traurig an.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht ob es mir Erlaubt ist das zu tun."

Remus schaute ihn prüfend an, „Du schaust nur mich an. Das kann nur heißen, dass du mittlerweile die Erlaubnis für Tonks hast. Sag mir nicht warum. Aber kannst du mir sagen, ob es dort einen Unterschied gibt?"

„Ja es gibt einen. Aber ich habe bis jetzt auch noch nicht wegen dir gefragt. Ich werde wahrscheinlich die Erlaubnis für dich bekommen, da ich dir vertraue. Aber ich weiß auch, das Tonks in fortgeschrittener Okklumentik ausgebildet ist und deshalb meine Geheimnisse auch gegen ihren Willen für sich behalten kann. Du auf der anderen Seite hast nicht solch ein Training und das kann uns alle in Gefahr bringen, denk nur einmal daran was passiert wenn Dumbledore es herausfinden würde."

„Harry, keine Bange deswegen. Ich wäre sehr glücklich, wenn du mir deine zweite Form zeigst. Du hast mittlerweile so viel erreicht, dass ich dir gar nicht sagen kann wie stolz ich auf dich bin. Außerdem hast du schon soviel für mich getan. Du hast mir dabei geholfen hast den Tod von Sirius zu ertragen und du hast mir während des Vollmondes Gesellschaft geleistet. Ich weiß, dass du mir vertraust, dennoch möchte ich dich nicht in Gefahr bringen geschweige denn dir ärger mit deinem Boss bescheren, wer auch immer das ist."

„Danke Moony. Ich werde dir erzählen was ich kann."

Remus nickte.  
Danach unterhielten sie sich noch über Dinge die nicht geheim waren und nach dem Mittagessen ließ sie Remus allein, damit sie sich ihrer Liebe hingeben konnten. Sie genossen es sich einmal lieben zu können ohne Angst haben zu müssen entdeckt zu werden. Sie ließen sich viel Zeit dabei und lieben sich voller Hingabe.  
Sie ließen sich bis kurz vor dem Abendessen Zeit und strahlten danach beide über das ganze Gesicht, als sie sich wieder mit Remus in Harry's Wohnzimmer trafen.

„Ihr wisst, wenn ihr diesen Ausdruck behaltet ist eure Liebe nicht weiter ein Geheimnis für die Anderen.", sagte Remus beunruhigt.

„Es ist in Ordnung, wir haben uns abgekühlt, wenn wir die große Halle erreichen, dass haben wir bis jetzt immer getan.", sagte Harry grinsend.

„Das war eine Sache die ich nicht unbedingt wissen wollte.", stöhnte Remus wurde aber kurz darauf von Tonks freundschaftlich umarmt.

„Danke, Moony. Das war das schönste Geschenk was du uns machen konntest.", sagte sie aufrichtig strahlend.

„Ich wollte das gleiche sagen Moony. Ich schulde dir etwas dafür.", sagte Harry und umarmte ihn ebenfalls.

„Es gibt keinen Grund mir zu Danken. Ich kann sehen wie glücklich ihr zusammen seid und ich bin glücklich für euch beide. Wir alle wissen, dass ihr beide in Gefahr seid und außerdem wird Nightwing demnächst Hogwards verlassen, vielleicht schon bald. So werde ich tun was ich kann euch zu helfen die Zeit die euch noch zusammen bleibt zu genießen."

„Danke", sagte Harry.

Dann schloss er seine Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete hatte er seine kalte Maske wieder aufgesetzt. Tonks tat das selbe, brauchte allerdings einige Minuten.

„Das war erschreckend,", keuchte Moony.

„Nein, das war Okklumentik. Verstecke deine wertvollen Gedanken tief in dir drin und lasse sie nicht hinaus.", erklärte Harry.

„Es ist wirklich hilfreich in solchen Situationen.", sagte Tonks grinsend.

„Das ist es . Nun... wir müssen gehen."

Nach dem Abendessen musste Tonks abreisen und sie hatte noch nicht einmal die Zeit sich von Harry so zu verabschieden wie sei es gern getan hätte. Alles was sie tun konnte war, „Bye Harry, schreibe bitte deinen Abhandlung."

Als er vor den anderen stand und sie ihn nicht sehen konnten, konnte er sie noch einmal verliebt anlächeln.  
Remus ging danach wieder mit in Harrys Wohnung.

„Remus, es gibt dort eine Sache die ich dir nun sagen kann."

„Und was ist es?"

„Ich werde den Tag nach Weihnachten und den darauf folgenden Tag ins Ministerium gehen und die NEWTS-Prüfungen absolvieren."

Remus schaute ihn entgeistert an, „Du willst mich verschaukeln."

„Nein, ich meine es ernst. Ich bin bereit dafür und habe auch schon einen Termin dafür."

„Das ist klasse. Aber... weiß Tonks davon?"

„Nein, noch nicht. Ich werde es ihr sagen, wenn sie von Ihrem Auftrag zurück ist. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie während ihres Auftrags abgelenkt wird."

„Du hast recht. Was wird danach geschehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Es wird sicherlich eine weile dauern bis ich meine Ergebnisse bekommen werde. Ich kann nicht sagen ob ich danach die Schule sofort verlassen werde. Aber es könnte so sein. Und ich weiß auch nicht wohin ich gehen werde."

„Ich denke das wird hart für Tonks werden. Für mich ist es das schon jetzt, Nightwing."

„Ich weiß, für mich ist es auch hart, Moony. Aber ich muss es tun. Die Vereinbarung sieht vor, dass wenn ich mit meinen Studien klar komme ich sie besuchen kann. Wenn du dann auch hier bist gilt das natürlich auch für dich."

„Nun, das ist dann ja nicht ganz so schlimm. Weist du was? Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber nimm deine Studien ernst! Und bist du bereit für die NEWTS oder möchtest du noch einmal durch deine Notizen sehen?", fragte Remus.

„Nein, es ist in Ordnung. Bleib bitte. Ich werde es mir Morgen noch einmal anschauen, aber ich denke ich bin bereit. ... Ich denke es wird auch ein schwerer Schlag für meine Freunde werden, denn sie wissen nichts von dem ganzen."

„Ich denke, sie wissen dass etwas mit dir nicht stimmt. Sie werden es mit der Zeit verkraften. Aber ich denke jemand anderes wird es bei dieser Überraschung vom Stuhl hauen."

„Wen?"

„Dumbledore"

„Richtig.", Harry fing an zu lachen und Remus stimmte mit ein.  
Beide genossen danach den Abend zusammen.


End file.
